Sunflower Green Tea
by Nerdy Sweetie Peachy
Summary: Kaoru Hitachiin has two important things in his life. Cooking, and his brother. But when he crosses paths with a young girl in home economics he starts to realize that making room in his life for another slot of importance is always the right move. But will Hikaru be all right with this girl taking his brother's attention away from him? (Kaoru x OC)
1. Mischief-Style Host Preparation

**Author Notes:** And now it is time for the next girl who is a lovely lady of the host club to have her day in the sun! While we were introduced to her in the story 100% Soul Queen we have never gotten to really know a lot about her. Therefore, for your pure heart's viewing pleasure is the story of our dear resident chef in training Romey Meyers. This story shall focus on the story of how she met Kaoru along with explaining how she became the unofficial baker/seamstress/friend of the hosts. I know that many people normally find the sweet types boring but there is more to Romey than meets the eye. Grab a cup of commoner coffee and a piece of lime cake as we dive into the world of Ouran.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Hosts Club. They are property and copyright of Bisco Hatori. I also don't own Romey Meyers. She is owned by my friend THWT who gave me permission to use her for the story.

 **Recipe 1: Mischief-Style Host Preparation**

Kaoru walked into the home economics classroom a little after eight as he had managed to get away from Hikaru who had tried to ask him to play a prank on Tamaki Suou but in the end, he decided against it due to two factors holding him back. The First was that he was not in any mood to play a joke on their friend so early in the morning and the second was that he wanted Hikaru to be his own person rather than relying on them being a set. Therefore, his choice of escaping the prank was Kaoru saying that he needed to study for a test. That in turn made Hikaru a little annoyed but he shrugged it off and went to find Haruhi to help him.

"Okay, so maybe I am not the only one in here today." Kaoru took note of a bowl, spoon, and pan neatly sat out on the counter. The oven was set to four twenty-five degrees. Upon closer inspection, he saw that there were sixteen sea scallops in a bowl of melted butter, garlic, and shallots. "Why would someone leave scallops soaking in a bowl?"

He looked around the room again trying to find the person but sighed finally taking it into his own hands to save the dish from what he assumed was certain death. He walked over to the nearby locker that had his name on it and opened it. He pulled out the crisp white apron he kept in it and put it on as he tied the back ties to the front. He then walked to the sink to wash his hands.

The door to the freezer opened and a girl walked out of it. She wore the female uniform and her long hair tied in a large yellow ribbon. She wore a white apron that had lace around the edge and straps. She sat down the frozen piecrust and started back to work. She paid no mind to the other person in the room.

Kaoru finished washing his hands and turned back to go finish the dish but found that it was now being taken care of by someone. He walked closer towards the person about to say something when he stopped short in his tracks. His golden eyes seemed to fill with a mix of shyness and surprise at the girl before him. She had the most beautiful brownish red hair he had ever seen and her green eyes seemed to resemble emeralds. He watched as her petite hands carefully measured the ground nutmeg in a small spoon and how she would sit it down on the counter gently without making a sound, it was almost as if she appeared out of nowhere. The light above them rained down on the girl making it seem as though the light had created a halo around her head.

The girl looked up making eye contact with Kaoru and gave him a small smile. "Hello, I didn't know you were here."

"Uh yeah…I just…um…" Kaoru rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I came in to relax and get away from my brother but I ended up trying to save your dish."

"Oh I see, I guess I may have come off as someone who'd leave scallops in a bowl without taking the proper care of them but I had to grab the pie crust from the freezer because I am planning to make a strawberry cream pie once the casserole is done."

"I see," Kaoru stayed quiet trying to keep himself from coming off like an idiot. "So uh, you spend time making a casserole for breakfast?"

"Oh no no, this is for the gardening club's lunch today," the girl explained. "They asked me to prepare a small meal for them and I thought a casserole would be good and I am making a pie for dessert."

Kaoru nodded. "Do you need any help?"

"Well could you maybe combine the bread crumbs and olive oil in a separate bowl?"

"Sure." Kaoru walked over picking up the can of breadcrumbs from the counter and poured them into a bowl. He reached over taking the bottle of olive oil and poured in next. He started stirring the ingredients together. "So um…my name's Kaoru…Hitachiin Kaoru."

"Oh nice to meet you Hitachiin-san," The girl said not looking up from measuring the salt and pepper. "I'm Romey Meyers."

"That's a really nice name…" Kaoru said dreamily not paying attention to the bowl tipping to the side as he stirred.

"Hitachiin-san!" Romey cried quickly taking the bowl from him. "Please pay attention to your mixing, you almost spilled out the topping for the casserole."

"Oh man I'm sorry." Kaoru quickly stepped away so Romey could save it. "Uh…is there anything else I can do?"

"Could you transfer the scallops to the casserole dish?" Romey asked looking over the mixture that Kaoru made before adding a little more olive oil.

"Sure," Kaoru poured the bowl of scallops into the casserole dish and moved to the side when Romey poured the breadcrumbs and olive oil on top. He looked at her carefully a moment before looking away blushing.

"Thank you for the help," Romey picked up the dish. "Oh my, how am I going to get the oven door open? My hands are full."

Kaoru rushed over opening the oven door for her. "Here, I got it."

"Thank you."

Romey sat the casserole dish into the over making sure it was at the center before closing it. She then started cleaning off her area so to start on the pie. She hummed quietly all the while making sure that she thoroughly cleaned the countertops ensuring there was nothing left of the casserole. "So tell me Hitachiin-san, do you always spend time in here?"

Kaoru snapped out of his daze. "Not all the time, I usually come in here when I want to get away from my brother and his pranks."

"I see," Romey looked at the countertop before putting away her cleaning supplies and grabbed the frozen piecrust. "Well I do hope that you come in here more often, it's a lot of fun to have someone to speak with rather than being here alone."

"Yeah." Kaoru smiled gently.

Romey stopped what she was doing and looked at her watch. "Oh my, could you maybe watch the casserole for me? I need to go outside and see if our sensei needs help with bringing the supplies in. I'll just be a minute."

"Sure,"

"Thank you." Romey sat her oven mitts down and left the room as Kaoru took a seat at the counter to look at the recipe cards that Romey left behind.

"Oi, Kaoru!"

Kaoru looked up at someone calling his name and saw Hikaru and Haruhi standing in the doorway. He saw that Hikaru had a look of pleasure on his face while Haruhi's face held a look of annoyance. "What are you two doing here?"

"The boss got really mad at me for pranking him so I decided to hide out in here." Hikaru explained.

"And he dragged me here." Haruhi mumbled. "Hey what's that smell?"

"A casserole," Kaoru explained. "It's baked sea scallops, and I am just waiting for…"

"Aww cool!" Hikaru looked at the oven's settings. "But if you want it to cook faster you need to fix it a bit."

"Hikaru, no just no!" Kaoru slapped his brother's hand. "Don't' touch that oven under any circumstances!"

"Why not? I want to help." Hikaru then took note of the piecrust on the counter. "Hey are you baking a pie too? Cool let me help!"

"Hikaru no." Kaoru glared at his twin. "Sit down and sit on your hands! I don't want you causing havoc here."

"Aww really?" Hikaru pouted. "By the way Kyouya-senpai's been looking for you. He said it was something super important that he wanted to talk to you about."

"Really?" Kaoru looked at the oven and then at the timer. He knew that he could not just up and leave behind the casserole as he promised Romey that he would look after it but at the same time, he knew that Kyouya would be angry that he kept him waiting. Sighing he stood up. "Haruhi and Hikaru please watch the oven for me. If the time goes off please take the casserole out of the oven."

"Sure leave it to us." Hikaru waved Kaoru off. "Go on and have fun!"

Kaoru rolled his eyes but left the room.

"Hikaru, I don't think that Kyouya-senpai said he needed to see Kaoru right this minute," Haruhi said shaking her head. She blinked a few times watching as Hikaru opened the oven and pulled out the casserole. "What are you doing?!"

"Saving Kaoru's food." Hikaru grabbed multiple spices down and started adding them to the casserole. "It'll taste better if there are extra flavors in it and we crank up the oven a little."

"What don't do that!" Haruhi cried.

"Calm down Haruhi, I know what I am doing." Hikaru finished his work and turned the oven up on six hundred before shutting the door. "There it should be done in half the time."

"I'm leaving." Haruhi got up and left the room.

* * *

Romey walked down the hallway carrying a large crate of oranges as she rounded the corner she caught sight of smoke billowing out from the classroom she had once been in. She dropped the crate onto the floor and ran towards the room. She gasped in horror seeing "Kaoru" sitting at the counter reading a comic book while the oven was spilling out smoke.

"Hitachiin-san!" Romey cried as she ran over opening the oven and pulling out the now burned casserole. She stared at it a long moment before looking at the young man at the counter. "Why didn't you take it out?"

"What? It was being Cajun style." Hikaru shrugged. "Besides It got done rather quickly with a higher setting."

"You…you messed with my oven?" Romey asked in shock. "Why would you do that?"

"It's just food." Hikaru mumbled. "There is no use crying over fried scallops." He stood up and headed towards the door. "Anyway next time make something more interesting."

Romey stared after Hikaru before she started to dump the casserole into the trash. She felt anger bubbling over in her entire being and wanted to hit something.

"Hey I smell smoke, did something burn in here?" Kaoru saw Romey standing at the counter and flinched when he saw her glare at him. "What's wrong?"

"How dare you show your face back in here?" Romey hissed sitting down the casserole pan and narrowed her eyes. "First you say you don't care about my food burning and then you come back in here pretending like you don't' know what happened!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kaoru said. "I wasn't in here."

"Don't lie to me!" Romey shouted in fury. "Just leave me alone!"

"But Romey I didn't…"

"That's Miss Meyers to you!" Romey snapped and strode off to go get a new casserole pan and to clean the oven.

"But I didn't…" Kaoru narrowed his eyes. "Hikaru…!"

* * *

"Hey did you guys hear something?"

"It sounded like Kao-chan."

The hosts looked at Hikaru who had walked into the library and noticed he was a little annoyed.

"What did you do?" Everyone asked in unison.

 **End Chapter**

 **Author Notes:** What? You thought that Kaoru and Romey's meeting would be simple and free of trouble. There is no telling what can happen when the Hitachiins are involved. Will Kaoru be able to explain to Romey what happened? Will she forgive him? What will happen in the near future? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. Apologetic Kaoru Sauce

**Recipe 2: Apologetic Kaoru Sauce**

"I didn't do anything!"

Hikaru raised his hands in surrender as the hosts all stared at him with looks of disbelief and curiosity or in the case of Haruhi a look of annoyance.

"You ran in like a bat out of hell." Kyouya said going back to writing in his notebook. "I take it your visit with Kaoru was a pleasant one?"

"Well…"

"HIKARU HITACHIIN!"

The door was thrown open by a furious Kaoru who looked ready to kill. He stomped into the room almost as if he was a raging bull and the next thing the hosts knew was that both twins were now rolling on the floor in a fight.

"Should we stop them?" Honey asked dodging the ball of Hitachiin and watched as Kaoru hit Hikaru a few times.

"We can let them tire themselves out." Tamaki noted shaking his head. "I am guessing that something must've happened."

"Oh for the love of…" Haruhi walked over to the two and pulled Kaoru away from Hikaru. She kept a steady hold on the taller boy. "What's wrong with you Kaoru?"

"Hikaru's what's wrong!" Kaoru shouted in fury. "He destroyed the casserole I was watching for a friend and now she's pissed off at me thinking that I don't care!"

"You don't mean that tall girl with the long hair and the attitude do you?" Hikaru asked though he went silent when Kaoru sent a glare at him. "Why are you so mad? She made a boring dish and I spiced it up!"

"I should let Kaoru go," Haruhi mumbled. "And let him resume trying to kill you for what you've done. What have we told you about trying to cook?"

"I am a good chef!" Hikaru argued. "Remember that cake I baked for all of you? It was really good and I remember that Honey-senpai said it was really fluffy!"

"I said it tasted like you cooked a gerbil," Honey mumbled. "Hika-chan you should apologize to Kao-chan and that girl you made mad."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't I'll sic Kaoru on you," Haruhi threatened though not once letting Kaoru out of her grasp.

"Fine, I'm sorry…" Hikaru grumbled. "But I don't see why you should be angry about a meal anyway Kaoru….we're rich and we don't need to learn to cook."

Kaoru growled almost ready to wrestle his way from Haruhi's grasp to tackle his brother once again but held off. "I like cooking!"

"Well if you do so much then stop bitching and just fix what YOU messed up." Hikaru sneered.

"I'm not the one who messed it up!"

"You are…you did leave me in a kitchen unsupervised."

Kaoru groaned in annoyance but finally calmed down. "Fine, I'll fix YOUR messes as usual." He looked at Haruhi. "You can let me go now Haruhi."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Haruhi let Kaoru go and stepped away noticing that Kaoru walked past Hikaru as he headed to the door to leave.

"Hey Kaoru will you make me something too?" Hikaru called out. "Maybe those little weird squid things you cut up all the time."

The answer to Hikaru's question was a cooking wok thrown at his head.

"I still wonder where he keeps that…" Tamaki noted though he looked down at Hikaru who was holding his head and complaining. "And Haruhi please tend to Hikaru."

Haruhi sighed and peeled Hikaru off the floor. "Come on Hikaru, the first aid kit is in the other room."

* * *

Kaoru walked down the hallway trying to figure out just how he was going to prepare the gardening club's lunch before noon considering that he had to go to his own classes during the day, There had to be something he could do…after all it wasn't every day that he'd clean up Hikaru's messes. However, at the same time he knew that if he did not then he knew that Romey would never want to speak to him again let alone cook with him.

"Damn it why must this be so hard?" he screamed nearly pulling his hair out in frustration. "Why couldn't it had been someone else that ruined the dish? Why did it have to be my own brother that caused this mess in the first place?"

"Hitachiin?"

Kaoru turned around and came face to face with his homeroom teacher. He gave a long groan of annoyance. "Sorry for yelling…" he mumbled. "I am just having an internal crisis and I don't know what to do."

"I see well if you want to talk about it I have a little time before class." His homeroom teacher Minato Koriyama said gently. "After all most of the students around here don't have too many problems with their siblings but I do know that it helps to talk about what's going on."

"Sensei…"

"Trust me it'll be all right," She placed her hands on his shoulders. "However if you need time from class today please let me know and I'll write a hall pass for you."

"Thank you Sensei." Kaoru smiled softly and felt a little bit better. He knew that at least he would have a little more time to get the dish done before lunch. He started on his trek once again to reach the home economics room but that he saw Romey standing in the hallway talking with a girl in his class.

"And then he just told me to make something more interesting!" Romey said shaking her head. "I don't understand why Hitachiin-san would be so cruel when he was so kind before."

"Are you sure that it was Kaoru?" asked Kozue. "I mean he can be mean when he's with Hikaru but he loves cooking enough to not let something burn and then not care."

"I am positive it was him." Romey wrung her hands in anger. "I never want to see him again! He's awful!"

"Give him a second chance," Kozue said gently. "I am sure that Kaoru was in a bad mood and just felt like he was a failure for letting your dish burn and when you asked him why he just snapped."

"I guess…" Romey sighed. "I guess I'll need to go tell the gardening club that I cannot make their lunch today…I feel so bad. They work so hard and provide so much for our cooking club."

"Maybe you could make something else?" Kozue asked. "They'll be happy with whatever you make for them."

"I'll think about it." Romey sighed and the two headed down the hallway.

"She was making it to thank them…" Kaoru leaned against the wall and sighed. "I am going to make it up to her and show that I wasn't the one who caused the trouble."

* * *

"So Kaoru's hiding out in the cooking club's room all day?" Hikaru asked as the hosts walked into the cafeteria later that day. "I know he was mad at me but it isn't fair that he'd take it out on me because he's the one that messed up."

"You're the one who did it," Haruhi mumbled. "Anyway, I am worried that Kaoru might've decided to skip classes because he doesn't want to be seen."

"I saw Kao-chan carrying a bunch of baskets of scallops earlier." Honey added. "And a few minutes later he was carrying a crate of peppercorns."

"So he's cooking lunch for us?" Hikaru smiled. "Well I'm not going to waste my money on getting lunch here today if we're going to eat what he made."

"Hikaru I don't think-."

"Don't worry!" Hikaru took off up the stairs to the second floor of the cafeteria to the host club's usual table to wait for Kaoru to show up.

"He's going to be disappointed you know."

"Yeah we know,"

Hikaru looked up at the clock ten minutes later waiting for Kaoru to arrive with whatever he was making. He looked over at the other hosts who had gotten their lunches and were quietly eating or in Kyouya's case not paying much attention to it. His stomach growled audibly and he leaned against the table.

"Hikaru why don't you just go get lunch?" Tamaki asked. "Kaoru's probably eating alone in the cooking club's classroom."

"He's going to come I know it." Hikaru said. "He's running late that's all."

"Hikaru,"

"Yes Haruhi?"

Haruhi sighed and held out her fork with a piece of hamburger on it. "Want to try some?" she asked.

Hikaru opened his mouth but was surprised when Haruhi pulled the fork back and ate it herself. "Haruhi how could you?"

Haruhi merely smiled and continued eating. "Hikaru you should've gotten your lunch instead of assuming that Kaoru was cooking for you."

Hikaru frowned. "I'll prove to you that he's gonna have food for me."

* * *

"I am so very sorry," Romey stood in the gardening club's room and bowed in regret. "There was an incident with the food and I couldn't fix it."

"It's all right Meyers-san," A girl with long hair gave a gentle smile. "We'll go get something from the cafeteria and some of us can prepare are garden salad."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Hold it right there!"

Everyone turned to the door and saw Kaoru pushing a cart with a large pan on it sitting atop a warmer. There were plates, eating utensils and a freshly baked chocolate three-layer cake. He was wearing his white apron and blue head scarf on his head as he walked into the room.

"Sorry that lunch is a little late, I had to make sure that the cake was properly frosted and decorated." Kaoru smiled. "Miss Meyers left me in charge of preparing the food and I am an idiot for losing track of time."

"Hitachiin-san…"

Kaoru smiled. "Please everyone dig in, there is plenty for everyone." He then looked at Romey giving her a smile.

Romey rolled her eyes but smiled at the gardening club. "Yes, please enjoy your meal." She bowed again before leaving the room.

"Hey wait!" Kaoru followed her. "Romey-chan wait."

Romey stopped walking and turned around to face Kaoru. "What do you want?" she asked. "You obviously only saved the day because I yelled at you."

"No…I felt bad." Kaoru admitted. "I…my behavior earlier was no excuse and I was in a bad mood because I let a dish you made burn after I promised that I'd watch it."

"Uh-huh…"

"Umn…" Kaoru reached into the basket he had on his arm and held out a small cupcake with the words "I'm Sorry" written on the top. "I know it's not much but I made an apology cupcake for you."

Romey stared at the carefully made cupcake and then up at Kaoru. She blushed softly. "Thank you Hitachiin-san…"

"Also…I want to make it up to you." Kaoru said softly. "Will you come see me after school in music room three?"

"Okay?" Romey smiled but hugged Kaoru. "Hitachiin-san, I really feel happy you came through for me and the cupcake is wonderful."

Kaoru nodded. "You're welcome."

Romey then turned and walked down the hallway back to her classroom to have lunch with her other classmates.

Kaoru watched as she left before heading down the hallway so he could get to the cafeteria in time to meet the others for lunch. He looked up when he saw Hikaru was crawling down the hallway. "What the hell?"

"Hungry…need food…"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Hikaru, are you all right?"

"I need food…"

"You didn't buy lunch?" Kaoru shook his head.

"Kaoruuuu…"

"All right, calm down, I have something here for you." Kaoru reached into the basket and pulled out a boxed lunch. "Here, I cooked this for myself but you can have it."

Hikaru stared at the box before he took it quickly and opened it up. He quickly shut it and shoved it back at Kaoru.

"What's wrong?"

"It's full of green peppers!"

"So."

"Green peppers taste like monkey crotch!"

"And how would you know what that tastes like?

 **End Chapter**


	3. Spice flavored Music Room Stir-fry

**Author notes:** Oh, wow I have gotten four reviews for this story! Thank you so much to the readers! That makes my heart feel super happy! I am trying my best to get back into the swing of writing for Ouran again as I have lost my muse. I really hope that you guys will continue to read, follow, and enjoy the story. I have so much fun writing it. Anyway, without further ado here is the next chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** Go back to recipe 1 to read it.

 **Recipe 3: Spice flavored Music Room Stir-fry**

For the hundredth time Kaoru glanced at the door. He had not seen hide nor hair of Romey the day after he helped her ensure that the gardening club had their specially prepared thank you lunch. He really hoped that she was not still angry with him for what Hikaru had done. Then again, he probably would not blame her for not accepting his invitation if she was still angry. Turning back around he listened to his guests tell a story about their recent trip to Rome. The same story of the architecture and souvenirs seemed to breeze past him at the thoughts of the girl he truly wanted to spend time chatting with about various things.

"Kao-chan?"

Kaoru snapped out of his thoughts and saw Honey standing near the table holding up Usa-chan. behind him were the members of the host club sans Kyouya. "What's wrong?"

"Will you make us your famous stir-fry?" Tamaki asked. "We've told the ladies about it and they wish to try it."

"I see…" Kaoru placed a hand to his chin in thought. "I'd like to but I didn't have time to prepare and I left my hot plate at home so I can't."

"What if you make it downstairs in the home economics room tomorrow?" Honey suggested. "We can invite the ladies to watch you cook. Like on TV!"

"I don't know…"

"Come on Kaoru, don't be shy." Hikaru forced a smile. "You do make the best food in the host club and we'd want to share it with the ladies."

"Well…" Kaoru shook his head. "Fine, but I will need to leave early to pick up some ingredients and I need to get a new cooking wok since my old one is dented."

"Go on and head out." Tamaki pushed Kaoru to the door. "You don't need to stay. Hikaru will pick up your slack."

"What? How come he gets to leave and I don't?" Hikaru demanded. "Why can't I go with him to the store?"

"Because we need you here. " Tamaki shoved Hikaru's guitar into his hands. "Play something for the ladies."

"Fine." Hikaru rolled his eyes and then gave a fake smile. "Now ladies how about a song?"

The girls in the room squealed as a few of them fainted at the thought of Hikaru playing for them.

* * *

"Romey you've gotta come over tonight,"

Romey blinked a few times in surprise as she and her classmate Afia walked down the hallway towards the exit. She was a petite young woman with dark hair pulled in two large afro-like buns on each side of her head. She held a stack of books in her arms as her brown eyes shone in excitement. "It's Thursday night and it's a super awesome night."

"What happens on Thursdays Afia-san?" Romey asked curiously. "I've always thought people were excited about the weekends."

"Well, my older sister managed to get the satellite to work and now we can watch our favorite shows from the United States."

"Oh…I don't watch much TV."

"Are you serious?" Afia grabbed Romey's shoulders and began shaking her. "Girl! You need to catch up on all the classics. Alright, you know what, come over my house and we'll have a slumber party and we can watch Grey's Anatomy."

"Well…I'm sorry but I have too much homework," Romey felt bad for rejecting her friend but the idea of spending the night at a friend's house was not something she was too crazy about doing. "I'll see you later though, maybe we can study together."

"Fine," Afia pouted as Romey headed off to leave. She pulled out her cell phone and pouted. "Yo Takashi, looks like we'll be short one person for our Grey's viewing party…and I'll make sure to bring chips and dip."

* * *

"Hey Kaoru! It's good to see you again."

Kaoru looked over at the man standing behind the counter in the cooking supply store. He gave him a small smile before heading to the aisle where cooking woks were on display. It was a pain to pick up a new one since he was very meticulous about what type to choose. Many kinds could make or break a stir-fry, which is why if he did not choose carefully he would have to cut back on ingredients and lose the overall flavoring.

"Should I get the 14-inch or the 13?" He said to himself picking up the smallest one. He moved his arm up and down a few times, as if he was tossing ingredients for a stir-fry but shook his head at the lightweight. "No…this one is pretty lame."

"You could always get the 14."

Kaoru turned around and came face to face with Romey who was behind him. "Rom—ah I mean Miss Meyers."

"Are you looking for a new wok?" asked Romey. "I always saw you carrying one around every day…did something happen to your old one?"

"Yeah, I threw it at my brother and his head dented it." Kaoru shook his head. "I need a new one because I'm making a stir fry for my club tomorrow."

"I see, well a carbon steel one is best." Romey picked up the black one. "I have this one at home and it's really functional…you should season it before hand to get the best results."

"I see…" Kaoru smiled. "Thanks…and about last week I'm so sorry for everything that happened."

"It's okay, I really have you to thank for saving the thank you lunch." Romey blushed. "Anyway I hope to see you around school Hitachiin-san."

"Wait…Miss Meyers!"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to…uhh you wouldn't want to come by my club's room to have stir fry would you?" Kaoru asked. "If you're busy I can understand."

"Oh I'd love to." Romey said quietly though initially disliked the idea of being around a crowd of people.

"Cool, I promise that you won't be disappointed." Kaoru laughed in glee and rushed off to go pay for the wok. Things were looking up for him and he made a vow to prepare a stir-fry that would be worthy of Romey's approval.

* * *

"Oi Kaoru,"

Hikaru entered his home later that evening. He was carrying his guitar case on his shoulder as he walked down the entry hallway.

"Welcome home Master Hikaru." A maid with dark hair bowed. "If you're looking for Master Kaoru, he's in the kitchen."

"I see…" Hikaru handed the maid his school bag and guitar before going towards the kitchen. He really did not understand why Kaoru found enjoyment in preparing a meal. It was not as if they needed to learn to cook nor did he see the appeal of it. "Kaoru are you home?"

Kaoru looked over his shoulder a moment before going back to chopping scallions. His wok was sitting on the counter drying. "Hi Hikaru, welcome home."

"Are you actually cooking?" Hikaru walked over to the counter and saw the ingredients sitting there unattended. "You do know the boss said you'd have to make the stir-fry during the host club tomorrow."

"I know, but I am not doing that." Kaoru finished chopping the scallions and picked up his wok making sure it was dry before he sat it on the stove and turned it on. "I am seasoning my new wok."

"Why?" Hikaru asked. "You do know your old one was fine."

"You dented it."

"You're the one who threw it at me!"

Kaoru ignored Hikaru before he turned and began opening the bottle of canola oil. "So how did you do playing guitar?"

"It was boring." Hikaru noticed the bowl of ginger as he picked up a piece of it and began eating it. "I really wanted to leave with you but the boss insisted I stay."

Uh-huh." Kaoru walked to the sink and filled a small bowl with water. He sat it on the counter. "You would've been bored going to the cooking supply store with me."

"No I wouldn't have." Hikaru grabbed a handful of the scallions. "I really like going to the store with you. It's interesting…even if you take a long time picking things to use."

Kaoru pulled the wok from the heat; he put in two tablespoons of oil into it and began swirling it around carefully so to coat the bottom and sides, He sat the wok back on the heat and went to grab the scallions and ginger. He noticed the bowls were empty. "Hikaru have you seen my aromatics?"

"The aromawhats?"

"My scallions and ginger, I had them in a bowl right here and now they're gone." Kaoru sighed in annoyance. "I spent a long time cutting those up."

"Oh you mean the snacks?" Hikaru asked. "I ate all of them. Sorry I didn't know you needed them to fix that thing."

"Oh come on Hikaru I needed those!" Kaoru mumbled and turned off the stove as he sat the wok onto the cooling rack to let it cool so he could wash it out and start again. "I can't season a new wok without them."

"Sorry but I was hungry."

"Hikaru there is plenty of food in the refrigerator and you could've made yourself a sandwich or something...now I have to start again."

"I don't see what the big deal is; you can season the pan while you're cooking that stir-fry tomorrow." Hikaru winced when he saw Kaoru send a dangerous glare at him. "I should go huh?"

"That would be wise."

Hikaru took off out of the kitchen like a shot. Maybe he would go online and play Call of Duty for a while.

"I don't have time to wait for the maids to bring more scallions and ginger and I doubt that we have anymore here." Kaoru looked up at the clock. "I can probably make it to that commoner store across town to get more…I wonder if Mori-senpai or Honey-senpai can give me a ride there."

* * *

"Kao-chan you need a ride to the store?" Honey sat atop the stack of tires in the garage. "I really wish we could help but my dad has the limo and Takashi's mom is using the other." He got off the tires and walked over to the car, which had a pair of feet sticking out from under it. "Takashi, do you think that we can drive this car yet?"

"The breaks on it are bad." Mori said simply and resumed his work.

"I see…thanks anyway." Kaoru sighed. "Maybe the boss or Kyouya-senpai can help…"

"How come you need to go to the store anyway Kao-chan?" Honey asked. "I always thought you had cooking ingredients in your house."

"I did…but Hikaru ate the last of my scallions and ginger." Kaoru shook his head. "So now I have to go get more which isn't bad but I really don't like the idea of having to wait for my household staff to bring some…they always choose the wrong kind."

Honey nodded. "Hika-chan may have done that on purpose." He said. "He was pretty mad when you left early."

"Really? He didn't seem mad." Kaoru thought for a moment trying to remember everything that Hikaru had said. "Anyway, I'll try to go see if I can catch the boss or Kyouya-senpai. see you later."

"Bye Kao-chan."

Mori came from out under the car and wiped his hands on a rag that was in the pocket of his coveralls. "Hikaru and Kaoru are in a fight."

"You think so?"

Mori nodded and stood up to go put his tools away. "Yeah."

Honey nodded. "Takashi, did you fix the breaks on the car?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah." Mori walked towards the door to go change clothes. "Mitsukuni are you staying over?"

Honey shook his head. "I'm going home; I promised Sato-chan that I'd help him with his homework. But Chika-chan's coming over to go to that party you're having for that TV show."

Mori nodded and went into the house.

* * *

"Kyouya-senpai, are you home?" Kaoru called out once he entered Kyouya's bedroom. He looked around the small living room area a long moment before going up the stairs. He found Kyouya sitting on his bed looking at his laptop. "There you are I need a favor."

"What is it Kaoru?" Kyouya paused the video he was watching and sat his laptop on the nightstand table.

"Do you think you can go to the store with me?" Kaoru asked. "I need a ride to the store and I'll pay you back. I'll make that double fudge chocolate ice cream you like."

"All right, I'll accompany you to the store." Kyouya grabbed his laptop to exit out of his browser.

 _"We are the Crystal Gems; we'll always save the day. And if you think we can't we'll always find a way. That's why all the people of this world believe in…Gar-."_

Kaoru raised an eyebrow at the video's audio before it was turned off. "Steven Universe?"

"I'm only watching it because Tamaki told me to." Kyouya mumbled turning off his computer and putting it back on the table. "Let's go now."

"It's not that bad," Kaoru said following Kyouya. "Haruhi has a few of the figures at her house and I know that Mori-senpai has a poster of the characters hanging in his room."

Kyouya ignored him.

"By the way are you going to be playing Call of Duty Black Ops 3 with us tomorrow night?" Kaoru asked. "Haruhi finally got a PlayStation 4 and a copy of the game."

"I have no choice but to play," Kyouya said pushing up his glasses. "Tamaki insisted that I join all of you."

"Cool."

* * *

The next day Kaoru walked into school carrying his new wok and a few other things. He was grateful he managed to season his wok the night before and prepared for the so-called big event of cooking for the guests. Though there was one person his mind every second that passed by…and that was Romey.

"Are you sure you won't be too nervous?" Hikaru asked. "Cooking in front of a lot of people does allow for mistakes."

"I'll be fine." Kaoru said. "I am planning to cook as I normally do, so there are no worries or concerns."

"I guess." Hikaru shook his head. "By the way, after school we're all going to sign in to the game."

"I know, I'll be online after I make snacks for us." Kaoru looked up and saw Romey was walking down the hallway. "Uhh, I'll see you later Hikaru."

"Wait where are you going?"

"I need to go do something." Kaoru took off ahead of Hikaru to catch up with Romey.

"He's not ditching me again," Hikaru followed Kaoru deciding to find out what was so important that Kaoru would leave him behind.

"Hey Miss Meyers!"

Romey turned around and saw Kaoru running towards her. She gave a small smile. "Good morning Hitachiin-san."

"Good morning, so we're still on for stir-fry right?" Kaoru asked. "I really hope you like it since I am planning on making chicken stir-fry today."

"Oh yes, I cannot wait." Romey said. "I really cannot wait to try what you prepare today. By the way did your wok season well?"

"Yeah, I got it just the way I like it."

"I am happy."

"Kaoooooorrrrrrruuuu!"

Kaoru did not have time to react as Hikaru jumped onto his back knocking him to the floor.

"Ah Hitachiin-san are you all right?" Romey asked in surprise. "You there how dare you tackle him to the floor like that? You should be ashamed of…oh my you look just like Hitachiin-san."

"Of course I look like him, I'm his brother." Hikaru sat on Kaoru's back so he could not get up. "Hey you're that girl that got upset about that casserole that burned."

"Wait a second…" Romey looked at Hikaru and then back at Kaoru. "You're the one who was so rude to me! I took it out on your brother!"

"Hikaru get off of me!" Kaoru grumbled.

"Nah, I'm too comfy."

"Err…I'll see you later Hitachiin-sans." Romey turned on her heel and began walking to class once again.

"Hikaru look what you did!" Kaoru shouted. "You scared her away!"

"So…she was rude."

"You were the rude one!"

Hikaru got off Kaoru's back and the next thing he knew the large cooking wok that Kaoru had been holding made contact with his head. "Owww damn it! Stop hitting me with that!"

Kaoru ignored him, got up, and went to class. He was glad his wok did not dent thanks to Hikaru's hard head.

* * *

"The Ouran host club would like to welcome all of you ladies to our special cooking show…Iron Chef Kaoru." Tamaki gave the girls a smile. "Today our iron chef will be preparing stir-fry for all of us."

The girls in the room let out squeals and applauded as they watched Kaoru begin preparing the stir-fry. Some of them watched in amazement at how his expert hands worked over the ingredients while others complimented his chef's uniform he was wearing.

Kaoru concentrated on cooking and did not once let having an audience bother him. Not that was nervous or anything since he was used to crowds watching his every move. He looked up and saw that Romey was sitting in the corner alone.

"Hey Kaoru, what ya staring at?" Hikaru asked from beside him. "Is there something over there?"

"No, now go away." Kaoru hissed and started cooking again. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I am helping." Hikaru moved his arm and knocked the bottle of oil onto the open flame as it caught fire instantly.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted grabbing flour to put out the fire but two seconds later the sprinklers in the room went off.

"Everyone please remain calm!" Kyouya called out to the guests and began helping the other hosts lead the girls out of the room.

"Damn it Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted. "You caused a huge mess!"

"Sorry I wanted to help."

"Its fine…come on let's go with the others to dry off and change."

* * *

"I can't believe the stir-fry was ruined." Kaoru mumbled as he walked out of the music room after the fire incident. He knew that most of the guests understood what happened but he felt bad he couldn't make the stir-fry for everyone to try…especially since Romey had shown up.

"Hitachiin-san?"

Kaoru stopped walking and turned around. He saw Romey standing behind him, she was wearing her gym uniform, and her hair tied in a ponytail. "Oh Romey about earlier I didn't mean for it to happen."

"It's okay," Romey smiled gently. "It was an interesting way to put on a show."

"Yeah but I really wanted to make stir-fry for everyone." Kaoru sighed. "But I guess I'll have to make it and then bring it to the music room for everyone to try."

"That's fine."

The two were silent for a moment as people passed by them in the hallway.

"So I'll see you again?"

"Sure, stop by the cooking club sometime…we could use someone like you." Romey blushed. "That is if you want."

"I'd like that."

"I hope to see you there Kaoru-dear."

At those words Romey walked down the hallway to go home leaving a stunned Kaoru.

"She didn't call me Hitachiin-san….she called me Kaoru-dear."

Kaoru broke out into as mile and began skipping down the hallway out of glee at the new revelation. Maybe the stir-fry incident was a good thing.

 **End Chapter**


	4. All day delivery, Host combination platt

**Recipe 4: All day delivery, Host combination platter**

"Come on Kaoru it's time to get up!"

Hikaru jumped up and down on Kaoru's bed the next morning. While the incident with the stir-fry long forgotten, it was another day when they would sign into Call of Duty Black Ops 3 and play it all day and night as they had done before. Of course, both twins did not get to bed until the first light of the sun peeked through the silk curtains. However, it was only ten thirty and that meant that Hikaru had only slept three hours before waking back up. Maybe the others would be up and alert enough to play again.

"Hikaru let me sleep," Kaoru pulled his pillow over his head to block the sunlight and Hikaru's voice. He did not want to leave the protective cocoon that spoke of his blanket. He rolled over and tried closing his eyes only to have Hikaru stare at him. "Hikaru go away."

"Come on Kaoru you can sleep when you're dead," Hikaru laughed. "Come on, we need to sign back in so we can play with everyone!"

"Everyone is probably still asleep," Kaoru mumbled. "We'll play later when I get up after getting more sleep."

"Fine," Hikaru sat on the floor cross-legged and stared at Kaoru closely. "I'll just stay here until you wake up again."

Kaoru groaned turning over in his bed and away from Hikaru's grinning face. He really found it annoying that Hikaru was not still asleep not to it mattered since he would have been up at dawn only sleeping twenty minutes rather than a full eight hours.

Hikaru sighed in annoyance and got up from the floor. He walked over to the window and looked out it at the way the sun shone brightly down on the peaceful landscape. Maybe sleeping more was a good idea if Kaoru was not going to be up anytime soon. Looking on his side of the room, he took note of some rope. Maybe he could entertain himself some other way.

* * *

The sound of a phone ringing filled the air and Kaoru looked at the nightstand fully awake and alert. He glared daggers at the picture and name on the screen. "Why is the boss up at this hour?" He looked around the room noticing that Hikaru was not anywhere to be seen or heard. He shrugged making note that Hikaru probably went out. Sighing he pressed the answer call button and set it to speaker.

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru sighed. "Yeah boss?"

"Oh good you're home, so you're not the one who helped Hikaru set up one of his pranks." Tamaki said though his voice sounded annoyed rather than its normally cheerful tone.

"What prank?" Kaoru asked.

"He was flying around on a rope." Tamaki explained. "From my house, then to Kyouya's, then to Mori-senpai's and I think he just landed in Honey-senpai's bedroom."

Kaoru put a finger in his ear to clean out the wax that he was sure making him hear things. "You said Hikaru's flying around on a rope? How can he be doing that when his zip lining stuff is right…?" He paused noticing that out of all the sports equipment on the floor, Hikaru's zip lining kit was missing. "Nevermind you're right…he must be out zip lining because I told him to go bother someone else."

"Will you go stop him?" Tamaki asked. "I don't think that zip lining from roof to roof is a good idea and I doubt he'd be able to live long enough if someone cuts the rope." He paused in his sentence and shouted out the window. "Kyouya put the bolt cutters down now!"

"Screw you Suou!" Kyouya retorted back.

"I'll see what I can do," Kaoru rolled his eyes again. "But could you make sure that Kyouya-senpai doesn't cut the rope. My parents don't have much insurance on Hikaru and I doubt they would want to peel him off the pavement if he fell."

"Okay and thanks again for the help." Tamaki said before ending the call.

Kaoru sat his phone down, got out of bed, and went to the window. He looked outside and saw that there were multiple ropes leading from the balcony of their bedroom to the row of houses nearby. That only meant that Hikaru had set it up all morning. Oh, what fun this was going to be! Chasing down a runaway twin brother.

* * *

Hikaru hummed as he zip lined down the long rope path he had made. It was peaceful flying from house to house like a super hero. He made note to try to see how long the ropes he used could be. He just might add a zip-line path to reach Haruhi's house sooner than taking a limo.

It did bother him that every one of his friends were still in bed asleep and they got rather mad about him making an unexpected visit. He had barely got away with his body still intact when he tried waking up Honey and Kyouya.

Looking up he landed on the balcony that lead to his and Kaoru's bedroom as he smiled brightly at the prospect of being able to play online instead of having to wait so long for everyone to wake up. Opening the door Hikaru walked into the room looking around making sure that Kaoru had not woken up. Smiling he removed his shoes and started to put away his zip line equipment.

"So, how was your trip?"

"It was great; you should've saw how the boss looked when I landed in his room. He was like "Aaaah! It's a flying devil!" Hikaru paused and slowly turned around; he came face to face with Kaoru and the rest of the host club. He quickly tossed his equipment to the side. "That is to say that some guy was zip lining and invading bedrooms."

The hosts all looked at one another before sending glowering glares at Hikaru.

"Get him!"

* * *

"When can I come down?!"

Hikaru screamed as he hung from the large oak tree in the middle of the neighborhood. He had been tied with his own zip line ropes and had a sign attached to his chest bearing the words. "Do not cut down."

"Someone help me!" He shouted and looked up as he heard the sound of a bike bell and saw Haruhi riding past on her bike. "Haruhi help me!"

Haruhi stopped and stared before taking note of the sign. "I'm not even going to ask." she headed off again.

"Will someone please cut me down!? Please! I'm hungry!"

 **End Chapter**

 **Author Notes:** Sorry for the short and silly Chapter. I normally add in random chapters that do follow the storyline but also adds a silly chapter. The next chapter shall go back on track and I hope that you guys enjoyed the story! Anyway thanks for reading and, as always I will see you in the next chapter!


	5. Batty-style Fear Filled Terrine

**Author Notes:** I am having so much fun working on this story! It has been a lot of fun to explore the twins a little without having to resort to the usual theme in the fandom. I am currently working on ensuring that this story becomes full of fluff and cuteness.

I happen to adore Kaoru a lot and I thought it would be fun to add a little bit more depth to the Ouran characters having special talents that they did not show in the anime series, the manga, or the live action drama. So of course, I chose Kaoru to like cooking because I think he would be the type to create things using fashion and food. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** Go back to Recipe 1 to check it out.

 **Recipe 5: Batty-style Fear Filled Terrine**

"Class today we'll be learning to prepare a French force meatloaf that is similar to a pate but a little bit of a challenge as we're going to mix it up a bit." The Home economics teacher began writing on the large white board in the front of the room before turning to her students. "We're going to make it a dessert terrine due to some protesters…not wanting us to use boar or deer meat."

"In other words someone tipped off PETA," said a student snickering.

"Exactly," The teacher shook her head. "But it'll still be graded as if it was made of meat, so don't think you can go out and buy one from the store."

"But what if…?"

"And I've sent a note home to every student's parents to let them know to tell their household staff not to help the student."

Everyone in the room groaned.

"And every store in the city has been alerted to check every ID of a student who tries to be smart and go buy one." The teacher laughed before going back to her desk. "So there is no way any of you can cheat….now please go to your work stations and begin today's assignment."

The students in the classroom headed towards their workstations to begin the first assignment of the day. Of course, Kaoru and Romey were both looking through a cookbook together.

"Hey how about we make mini cupcakes?" Kaoru asked. "I have a machine that I can use at my workstation."

"You did that last week Kaoru-dear," Romey turned the page. "How about we make a steamy vegetable stir-fry?"

"Stir-fry's too easy," Kaoru looked at Romey with a small smile. "Hey I got an idea let's make something we've never tried."

"Like what?"

Kaoru ran his finger down the list of recipes in the book and stopped on the first one he had seen. "This one."

"Bananas foster?" Romey tilted her head to the side but nodded. "Alright that sounds like a fun idea."

"Okay cool, you go get our station set up and I'll grab what we need."

"Sure." Romey went to her station.

Kaoru smiled brightly at the idea of cooking something simple yet he wanted to challenge himself. At least one thing about it was that he would get to work with Romey. As he walked towards the storage to get everything for the dish, his mind began to wander. It was not every day that he worked with anyone.

"Will the following students please report to Music Room Three? Kyouya Ootori, Haruhi Fujioka, Takashi Morinozuka, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Hikaru Hitachiin, and Kaoru Hitachiin?" the school's secretary said over the P.A. System.

"What? Why do I gotta go now?" Kaoru frowned noticing that Tamaki had not been called which only meant that his friend was behind calling them out of class.

"Go ahead Kaoru." the teacher, said waving a hand.

Kaoru groaned and headed out of the room not bothering to take his apron or headscarf off. "Sorry Romey!" he shouted over his shoulder and rushed down the hallway.

Romey stared after him but did not say a word. She waited a few minutes before raising her hand. "Excuse me Sensei; I am not feeling well may I go to the nurse's office?"

"Oh my, go ahead Romey."

Romey bowed before rushing out of the classroom after Kaoru to find out just what he was up to. She was not too sure but she knew that his club tended to get into trouble after school but during the day was too much.

* * *

"Tamaki there be better a good explanation of why you called us out of our classes." Kyouya grumbled. "I was in the middle of a dissection experiment."

"It's important," Tamaki stood against the door trying to keep it closed. "I just need your help with something."

"Why are you holding the door closed Tama-chan?" Honey asked, he was wearing his gym uniform. "Is there something scary in there?"

"Yes," Tamaki's face turned serious. "There is an ugly creature inside and we need to take care of it."

"What could be in there that's so bad?" Kaoru asked. "Boss move aside and let me see what's in there."

"No! It's awful!" Tamaki said though he was pushed aside by Kaoru. "Kaoru don't!"

Kaoru opened the door and looked around the room. He heard squeaking and looked up as he stared in horror before shutting the door.

"Kaoru?"

"It's a bat…"

"A bat?"

"Tamaki you had us called out of class because you're afraid of bats?" Kyouya rolled his eyes. "That's what tennis racquets are for."

"What if it sucks my blood?" Tamaki asked in fear. "Or what if it turns into a beautiful vampire that tries to kill me?"

"Scary!"

"Tamaki…" Kyouya sighed. "Would you feel better if we have "weapons" to protect ourselves from it?"

Tamaki nodded.

"All right, everyone please go get your best weapons." Kyouya mumbled.

The hosts all looked at each other but nodded deciding to help their king who was panicking about a little bat.

"Damn the boss…" Kaoru mumbled walking back to the cooking club so he could grab his wok and ladle. It was not as if he wanted to do this but he knew Tamaki would not let him go back to class unless the bat was taken care of.

"Kaoru-dear?"

"Romey…" Kaoru blushed. "Sorry about leaving you behind…my friend…well my club leader needed my help to take care of a problem."

"I see," Romey said. "I hope it's nothing too serious."

"It's just a bat." Kaoru waved a hand. "It may have escaped the black magic club and decided to take refuge in our club room. It's not even that big."

"Do you need help?" Romey asked. "I do think that we can probably lure it into a cage or something by using food?"

"What kind of food?" Kaoru asked.

"Bat food." Romey giggled. "I think I know what we can do for our homework…a special terrine for bats."

"A terrine for bats? It's supposed to be for humans."

"We can ask permission to make one." Romey winked at him. "And it'll take care of the bat problem."

"Sure why not."

* * *

"Kyouya please tell me you have something to take care of a bat," Tamaki begged as he waited for Kyouya in the locker room. He saw that the shadow king had opened his locker. "Are you going to use your notebook?"

"No," Kyouya shut his locker and held up a cricket bat. "I am going to be using this."

"Your bat?" Tamaki asked. "You're going to get rid of a bat using a bat?"

"Please stop talking…" Kyouya mumbled and pulled Tamaki out of the room with him just as Honey and Mori were walking from the Kendo club's room.

"Honey-senpai! Mori-senpai do you have weapons?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah." Mori held up his shinai he used for Kendo.

"I wasn't sure if we should hurt bat-chan or not so I have my bunny shrunken and Usa-chan is dressed as a bat." Honey smiled brightly. "Bat-chan will leave once it sees Usa-chan."

"Good idea."

* * *

"Come on Hikaru," Haruhi said waiting for Hikaru to get the "weapon" he was going to use against the bat.

"Ah-ha I got it!" Hikaru opened his guitar case. "I shall use my guitar to smack the thing enough that it's stunned."

"We're not going to hurt it," Haruhi pointed out.

"Then why do you have a dictionary?" Hikaru asked. "That thing will squash it and it'll die on the stop."

"I don't have anything that won't hurt it too much!" Haruhi shouted. "Come on let's go deal with this so we can go back to class."

* * *

"Okay is everyone here and accounted for?" Tamaki asked holding his drum major's mace.

"Yeah, but senpai it would make more sense to open a window." Haruhi spoke up. "Instead of trying to kill it."

"It's a vampire so we must defeat it." Tamaki said. "Daddy doesn't want his little girl to be bitten by that nasty bat."

"Idiot…"

"Wait, where's Kaoru?" Hikaru noticed his twin was not around.

"Kao-chan went with a girl from his cooking class to get his wok." Honey said. "He said to go on in without him."

"Kaoru will be our wild card then," Tamaki opened the door to the music room and walked in. "Oh bat-san, you're in for your worst nightmare, the Ouran host club won't tolerate your presence!"

"Tamaki, you're making threats to something that I am sure is more afraid of us than we are of it." Kyouya shook his head and walked towards a table. "See, it's nothing in here. It might've left."

"It's here." Tamaki insisted.

"There is nothing here." Kyouya mumbled. "That bat is long gone and isn't anywhere in here. Now I am going back to class."

"Kyouya…"

"This was a waste of our time."

"Kyouya…"

"Tamaki let me finish, and furthermore you calling us out of class for this problem was the most idiotic thing you could've done."

"Kyouya!"

"What?"

"The bat is on your head."

Kyouya froze up, all color drained from his skin and his eyes widened behind his glasses. His cricket bat dropped to the floor.

"Kyouya-senpai are you okay?"

Kyouya let out a loud scream and began running around while waving his hands above his head trying to get rid of the bat. "Someone get it off of me!" he shouted. "Get it off! Get it off!"

"Stand still Kyouya!" Tamaki swung his mace as it missed the bat that had flew off Kyouya's head and towards Haruhi.

Haruhi stared at the bat, let out a loud high-pitched scream, and dove to the floor covering her head. "Kill it!"

"Haruhi don't worry daddy will protect you!" Tamaki tried running over to Haruhi but tripped over her curled up body and hit a wall. "Did someone get the number of that luxury car?"

"I'll get it!" Hikaru swung his guitar as it hit Honey who was trying to catch the bat by throwing his shuriken towards it.

Honey dropped his shuriken and quickly dove to the floor before Hikaru could hit him again as he crawled to where Haruhi was. "Haru-chan, I'm scared."

"We'll get rid of it." Haruhi looked over noticing that Mori and Hikaru were the only two standing. Kyouya was under a table, and Tamaki was knocked out on the floor. She began wondering where Kaoru was.

"I got it!" Hikaru looked at Mori. "Mori-senpai give me a boost, I think I can hit it."

Mori nodded and lifted Hikaru up on his shoulders. "Get it."

Hikaru swung his guitar and the bat flew off the wall and straight into his face. He let out a scream and fell off Mori's shoulders onto a couch.

Mori sighed and joined Kyouya under the table deciding to let the flying bat tire itself out before he caught it.

"We need to do something!" Haruhi shouted and ducked again as the bat swooped towards her to attack her hair. "We can't let it fly around like this."

"Bat-chan stop this!" Honey shouted though he dove to the floor again. "Someone get rid of it!"

The door to the music room opened and Kaoru walked in with Romey behind him. In his hands held a small container of food.

"Kaoru!"

"You guys look trashed," Kaoru noted shaking his head and opened the container as he took a bit of it out and put it inside a smaller container.

"Kaoru the bat is insane!" Haruhi shouted. "It's going to kill us all!"

"It's not," Kaoru rolled his eyes and moved away as he looked at Romey who was holding a net. "We'll handle this."

The bat stopped flying as it landed on the floor inside the container of food.

"We got you bat-dear." Romey said as she brought the net down on the bat. She smiled softly. "Kaoru-dear do you have the bat house?"

Kaoru nodded and opened it as Romey put the bat in along with the container. He shut the door and locked it. "Awesome we got it."

"You caught it Kao-chan?" Honey asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's fine now." Kaoru smiled. "I'll be taking his back to Nekozawa now; he was really worried about Galina."

"Galina?"

"That's her name." Kaoru shrugged. "She escaped this morning and must've found her way in here."

"Galina-chan's mean." Honey said. "She scared Kyo-chan and Haru-chan…and made Tama-chan hit a wall."

"Oh my…we need to tend to Suou-san," Romey looked at Kaoru. "Is there a first aid kit around here?"

"Yeah it's in the other room." Kaoru sat the bat house on the table and went to go show Romey where the kit was.

"I am just glad that thing is locked up." Hikaru walked to the table where Kaoru had put the other container of food. "And to think that Kaoru used some kind of dessert loaf to trick that bat."

"Hikaru I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Haruhi said.

"Why not? it's going to go to waste if we don't eat it." Hikaru took a fork and began eating the terrine. "Hey this is really sweet."

"Here I have the first aid kit." Kaoru said as he allowed Romey to take care of Tamaki. he looked over at Hikaru. "did you just eat that?"

"Yeah, it's really good."

"That was bat food." Kaoru mumbled. "It has fruit and mosquitos in it."

"W-What?"

"You're eating bat food."

Hikaru stared at his brother and began gagging as he ran towards the back room to wash his mouth out.

"Idiot."

 **End Chapter**

 **Authors Note:** Kaoru and Romey work together to take care of a little problem by using their own skills in cooking. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I shall be adding more fluff in the upcoming chapters! For now thank you so much for reading!


	6. Hikaru's Angry Stew and a Dash of Jealou

**Recipe 6: Hikaru's Angry Stew and a Dash of Jealousy**

The steady buzzing of the alarm clock filled the air as Hikaru groaned turning over in his bed. He curled up to his pillow more ignoring the clock that was practically screaming at him to wake up for the school day.

"Kaoru turn off the alarm…"

The alarm continued buzzing even louder as time passed. Hikaru's arm slid from under the pillow and slammed against the top of it barely missing the snooze button. He sat up and looked straight at the red numbers on the front of the clock glaring back at him. He looked around the room and saw that Kaoru's side, which was neat and clean, compared to his side, was strangely vacant.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru got out of bed before walking towards the door; he poked his head out and looked around. The only people in the hallway were that of the household staff working. "Oi, have any of you seen Kaoru?"

"Oh? Master Hikaru good morning," a maid with short dark hair bowed. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, but I want to know, have you seen Kaoru?" Hikaru asked again visibly annoyed.

"Oh, Master Kaoru left earlier this morning." The maid said. "He said he was meeting a friend for breakfast."

"A friend?" Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Geez he must've went to Kyouya-senpai's house for breakfast."

Walking back into his room Hikaru sighed and picked up a pair of pants, he sniffed them before tossing them onto his bed and then grabbed a shirt and a tie. He made note to ask the maids to do the laundry for him.

* * *

"What do you think?"

Romey held out a spoon to Kaoru as she waited in anticipation for what he thought of the jam she had prepared. "Too many raspberries or did I use just enough?"

Kaoru tasted the jam and shook his head. "You've added a little bit too much sugar but that can be fixed by adding a few more berries."

"Oh ok," Romey walked across the room and opened the refrigerator to grab the raspberries. "By the way I am glad you came over to help me."

"No problem," Kaoru took a bite of the blueberry muffin and a sip of milk. "I normally get up early to cook breakfast for Hikaru and I but I decided that today would be nice to eat with a friend."

Romey nodded. "I am sorry my aunt and uncle asked you so many questions." her eyes narrowed. "They're always checking up on me."

"Don't think nothing of it," Kaoru finished the muffin and looked over at the computer screen that had a video playing. "Hey isn't that Miss Mitski?"

"Yeah, I love her songs," Romey whispered. "She's rather popular on YouTube and a lot of people often wonder who she is."

"She's rather cute," Kaoru noted with a small smile. "I do like how she does covers of a lot of famous songs."

"It is pretty clever, but her original songs are nice too." Romey started working on the jam once again. "When I am done we can go to school."

"Cool," Kaoru grabbed another muffin and a piece of toast.

* * *

Kyouya stared at the picture of Miss Mitski as he looked at his computer screen; his face was a soft red as he watched the video. His breakfast went untouched as the music played and the voice of the girl filled the normally quiet dining room.

"Wow Kyouya-senpai you have a picture of Miss Mitski?"

Kyouya snapped his head around and he saw Hikaru leaning over his shoulder looking at the picture. He quickly sat the picture down. "I think that she's talented."

"Uh-huh," Hikaru smirked. "Kaoru must be laughing his ass off in the bathroom since he knows you like a YouTube idol."

"I wouldn't know," Kyouya shut his laptop off and finally decided to start eating his now cold food. "I've been here all day."

"Wait Kaoru's not here?" Hikaru asked. "He usually comes over here to eat with you and then he brings home a plate for me."

"Kaoru has never come over here." Kyouya said. "Don't you think that Kaoru's probably with another friend?"

"What friend?" Hikaru asked. "The boss is already at school, Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai are both jogging and I doubt Haruhi's even up yet."

"Hikaru," Kyouya rolled his eyes. "Kaoru has more friends besides us in the host club. I believe he's with Miss Meyers."

"Miss who now?"

"Miss Meyers." Kyouya opened his notebook and showed Hikaru the page of information about Romey.

"Oh her…" Hikaru mumbled. "I don't think that Kaoru would leave me behind to go to some girl's house."

"He is there." Kyouya took a sip of his tea. "Now, if you don't mind I need to finish getting ready."

"Fine," Hikaru sighed and turned to leave. Maybe if he got to school early enough he could pick up something at the café.

* * *

"Hey Christy look who just walked in,"

A girl with long brown hair tied in a single braid wearing a yellow uniform with a white blouse under it and a large bow tied around her neck looked towards the door and saw Hikaru enter the café. She quickly grabbed her notepad and tray. "I got it!"

The girl Christabelle Malone had taken a liking to the elder Hitachiin every time he came in to pick up a cappuccino or a latte. She had memorized the way he wanted his order. She really hated to admit it but her crush on him had grown from a small one to that of an intense one.

"Hikaru good morning!" Christy giggled softly. "What can I get you? The usual?"

"Do you have anything for breakfast?" Hikaru asked. "I really didn't get a chance to eat because stupid Kaoru went to eat with a girl."

"Oh my," Christy shook her head. "I'll go get you the café specialty."

"Thanks." Hikaru waved a dismissive hand and cringed when he heard the voice of Miss Mitski over the speakers. He silently cursed himself for not grabbing his IPod and headphones. That girl was everywhere!

Christy came back to the table with a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. "Here you are." she sat it on the table. She did not want to tell Hikaru that she had prepared it for herself but decided to give it to him. "So, I take it that Kaoru may have decided to hang out with a new friend?"

"Yeah some girl," Hikaru mumbled as he started eating. "By the way can you turn off that music?"

"Why? Don't you like Miss Mitski?" asked Christy. "She's really popular and we play her music because a lot of people enjoy her songs."

"She's only a cover artist." Hikaru said. "And I really don't get how anyone can become that popular in three months."

"It's just how the internet works," Christy shrugged.

"Strange." Hikaru pulled out his cell phone and saw a text from Kaoru.

Going to help Romey with our home economics assignment. Please take notes for me in class

-Kaoru

Hikaru's eye twitched and he slammed his phone onto the table almost breaking the screen. "Damn that Kaoru!"

"Hikaru are you ok?" Christy cried.

"Kaoru ditched me." Hikaru mumbled. "I don't get what he sees in that girl? She is just someone that he has a class with!"

"Oh my, well you know you shouldn't be so angry?" Christy asked. "I mean it's good you two have other friends right? I mean it's nothing to worry about and besides I know someone that'd love to spend time with you."

"Tch, I need to show Kaoru that he doesn't need some girl to cook with," Hikaru finished eating and quickly downed the glass of orange juice. He rushed out of the café though he poked his head back in. "Hey Christy?"

"Yes?" Christy asked her eyes filled with happiness.

"Can you do me a favor and clean up the table? You're a real peach bye!" Hikaru ran out of the café again.

"He didn't even realize that I was talking about myself," Christy said tearfully. "Damn him and his denseness!"

"It'll be ok Christy he'll notice you." Renge patted the girl on the back gently. "You gotta keep trying."

* * *

"That's so funny!" Kaoru laughed loudly as he listened to Romey's joke. "I mean it's old but hey it does make sense."

Romey blushed. "Thank you Kaoru-dear…I am normally horrid at telling jokes." She pulled a pot from under the cabinet and sat it on the stove. "I am a better chef than a comedian though."

"You could be both," Kaoru began cutting up the carrots for the stew they had planned to make for their assignment. While it was a partner exercise, it made a lot of sense for them to work together, as they got closer and close to each other. "I know that I want to open a café and fashion design store when I graduate."

"That sounds cool," Romey started cutting up the celery. "I really think you'd do well with doing something like that."

Kaoru nodded as he put the carrots into a bowl and started cutting the onions next. He had ran the knife under hot water to avoid tearing up while cutting them. "If I do open the café then I want you as my sous chef."

"Oh my Kaoru-dear you don't mean that." Romey giggled softly as she put the celery into a bowl and grabbed the back of chicken. She cut it open with the scissors and began the task of carefully washing off, before proceeding to clean it.

"I do," Kaoru smiled. "I really want someone to help me out with it. I want to open a million Kaoru Hitachiin cafes in Japan."

"That's a long name," Romey pointed out.

"Well I could call it Big Kaoru's then."

"That's so silly!"

"Fine, how about just Kaorus?"

"That's better." Romey giggled softly while continuing her task. "Can you grab the clay pot from the storage closet for me?"

"Sure." Kaoru sat down his knife and went to the storage closet as the door opened and Hikaru walked into the room.

"There you are!" Hikaru shouted pointing at Romey. "Where is Kaoru?"

"Oh Kaoru-dear's in the storage room getting a clay pot for the chicken." Romey explained. "You look a little angry."

"It's all because of you." Hikaru snapped. "It's your fault that Kaoru's been avoiding me and spending all his time with you!"

"I'm sorry." Romey said softly. "But don't you think that Kaoru may want to spend time with other people? He's been with you since you were kids and he's told me about how you two didn't used to let anyone else in your world and-."

"How dare you speak as though you know us?" Hikaru shouted. "Do you think that Kaoru likes hanging out here and cooking? He's only doing it because he pities you."

"He pities me?"

"Yeah, don't think I don't know why you were sent here," Hikaru said darkly. "I know that you have some problems that not a lot of people don't know about because you hide behind that shy exterior."

Romey's eyes widened and she backed away from Hikaru. She remained quiet for a long moment. Her eyes shaking with tears as she turned and ran out of the room.

"HIKARU!"

Hikaru turned around and thrown off his feet by a furious Kaoru who had tackled him to the floor.

"Get off of me Kaoru!" He shouted dodging his brother's punches. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"How could you do that?" Kaoru shouted in fury as he landed a punch into Hikaru's stomach. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you treat my friend like that?"

"She was hiding something from you!" Hikaru snapped and pushed Kaoru off him. "She isn't as she seems!"

"I don't care!" Kaoru shouted ready to tackle Hikaru again. "Romey's a good person and whatever happened in her past is in the past!"

"Her parents sent her here because she's a troublemaker!" Hikaru shouted. "And she is unstable."

Kaoru did not say a word and rushed out of the room leaving Hikaru sitting on the floor staring after him. He needed to find Romey and apologize to her for Hikaru's actions and words.

* * *

Romey let out a loud strangled cry as she put her hand over her mouth so no one could hear her crying. She had taken refuge in the courtyard near the fountain. She was grateful that no one noticed her sitting there nor did she care if anyone asked why she was alone. She could not ignore Hikaru's words ringing in her head.

"Are you ok sugar?"

Romey looked up at the sound of a voice and saw a girl with long dark hair tied back with a large yellow ribbon. Her dark mocha skin blended well with her hair and the large brown eyes that were currently filled with concern. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," the girl pulled out a light pink handkerchief decorated with music notes. "Here."

Romey took it and wiped her eyes. "Thank you…" she noticed the girl take a seat on the fountain next to her.

"Now what's wrong?" the girl asked curiously. "I may not know you well but I can listen."

"Well…I just…" Romey began sniffling and started to cry again as she buried her head into the girl's shoulder. She shakily explained what happened.

"Oh no, don't cry please." The girl begged. "That boy was being a jerk because he was jealous. Do not let him get to you. If you're trying your best to make amends for things you've done then that's okay."

Romey nodded. "But what if Kaoru-dear hates me?"

"He won't, if he's your friend then he'll understand." The girl smiled gently. "Good friends are hard to come by and they will be there for you through thick and thin."

"Thank you…" Romey whispered.

"The girl stood up. "No problem, and remember that you'll be all right because we're all shining stars that have hearts of beauty that can shine."

Romey watched as the girl went towards a limo and got into it before the limo drove off.

"ROMEY!"

Kaoru ran over towards Romey and pulled her into his arms. "I am so sorry for what Hikaru said! Please don't be upset with him. He's just…jealous and doesn't know how to process his feelings."

"It's ok Kaoru-dear." Romey sniffled. "I feel a little better."

"I am glad." Kaoru held her. "And I don't care what happened in the past…I just want you to still be my friend."

"Of course. We're friends." Romey said softly all the while leaning against his chest. She closed her eyes feeling happy.

* * *

Inside the limo the girl smiled happily glad, she was able to help someone in pain. She had saw the whole scene before leaving the school's campus. She began wondering if the two would be more than friends.

"Miss Mitski, we're on our way to Saint Lobelia for the next school tour." A woman with long brown hair said.

"Oh good, but I think I may choose Ouran Academy because I feel it may help me find HIM and it seems to have a lot of nice people who just might be the people I am looking for to help me adjust to being a normal girl for once." The girl pulled a locket from under her blouse, opened it, and gazed at it fondly.

 **End Chapter**

 **Author Notes:** All right, so Hikaru is jealous, Kaoru is pissed off and Romey is sad. There will be many things that shall be happening in the next chapters to begin the dynamic of Kaoru's relationship with Romey. We will also have to watch as Hikaru deals with the fact that his brother is opening his heart and world to another person. In addition, who is this Miss Mitski? Is she going to be one of the Host club girlfriends? Will she return? We will have to wait and see! Thanks for reading and please drop reviews and speculations of what will happen in later chapters!


	7. Resort Specialties with Chicken Bribery

**Author Notes:** This is exciting! I have hit past the 5-review mark and it makes my heart feel super happy! I want to thank everyone so much for your support since the beginning. Sorry for the pop up of our next original character in the previous chapter but she's somewhat important to the later stories. Let us dive right into this next chapter!

 **Recipe 7: Resort Specialties with Chicken Bribery Compote**

"A day at a resort?" Romey sat down the potato peeler she had been using to peel the large pile of potatoes she was using in her latest recipe. The girls in the cooking club were standing nearby watching as Kaoru started dicing up the potatoes into strips. "As in a resort with a beach?"

"No it's more of a…well Kyouya-senpai's family owns it." Kaoru rubbed the back of his head. "I really wanted to invite you because you're one of my friends and I don't really want to be the only person there that knows canola oil from motor oil."

"Well I don't know…" Romey looked away trying to avoid the golden gaze that spoke of Kaoru's large eyes begging her to consider going with him and his friends. "Will it be okay with everyone?"

"Yeah, they'll be cool with it." Kaoru smiled brightly and hugged her. "Come on Romey I really want you to come with us."

"I don't know…"

"I'll make sure that Hikaru behaves himself." Kaoru promised. "Please Romey say you'll go with us?"

Romey stayed silent but finally nodded. "Okay, but I hope you don't mind that I don't go swimming or anything because I don't like water parks that much."

"No problem!" Kaoru hugged her much to the delight of the girls around them. He rolled his eyes when he saw a few of the girls faint.

* * *

"Where's Kao-chan today?" Honey asked curiously noticing that Hikaru was sitting by the window glowering out of it. "Hika-chan looks really mad."

"He's just being a baby," Haruhi mumbled. "He's not used to Kaoru being off doing things on his own without him."

"I am not!" Hikaru shouted and then glared at Kyouya. "And turn off that noise! No one wants to hear that song!"

Kyouya merely glared at Hikaru before turning up the volume on his laptop louder and smirking as he watched the twin cringe.

"Kaoru's betrayed me!" Hikaru whined. "And not only that but he says that he wants me to apologize to that girl!"

"Well you did say you knew all of her secrets," Haruhi pointed out.

"And made her cry." Tamaki added.

"But she's unstable!" Hikaru shouted. "She was sent from her home because of that and I don't want Kaoru to be involved with someone like her."

"I am sure you're wrong."

"She is." Kyouya finally turned off the video and opened his notebook. "Romey Meyers, second year Class 1-A. Originally from Germany though it's unknown which part she is from due to her caretakers not listing it. She was sent to live in Japan when she was sixteen because she got into fights and was rather antisocial."

"See I told you!"

"But, her real reason is because her parents feared for the safety of her and her younger brother." Kyouya added shutting his notebook."

"That's it?" Hikaru shouted. "But it said she was unstable…and that she was kicked out of her old school."

"Yes for fighting." Kyouya added. "But that's all I can tell you. It's not my place to dig any deeper in the lives of a girl that one of our own is interested in."

"Then why did you scare off Haru-chan's old crush?" Honey asked. "They really liked Haru-chan and you made them scared."

They weren't right for our Haruhi,"

"Since when I am _YOUR_ Haruhi?" Haruhi mumbled in annoyance. Though she noticed Tamaki's face held a look of sadness. "Senpai?"

Tamaki quickly forced a smile. "It's nothing, does Daddy's little girl want to dress in a cute swimsuit for the beach trip?"

"No way in hell senpai."

"Come on Haruhi!"

"I said no."

"Please?"

"No way."

"I'm here now and I have a favor to ask," Kaoru had arrived just as Tamaki pulled Haruhi into a backbreaking hug. "Uh, am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all," Haruhi pinched Tamaki's hand to get him to release her. "Senpai's being silly as always."

"I see," Kaoru smiled and sat down the seven boxes he had been carrying on the table. "So I made us some snacks, I hope you guys don't mind having a sort of early dinner."

"You made us food?" Tamaki asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Kaoru picked up the first box in a greenish white box and handed it to Tamaki. "I know how much you eating food from France so I made you a special Pot-au-feu with a piece of far Breton for dessert."

"This looks great!" Tamaki happily accepted the bento and went over to a table to eat it.

"And for Haruhi," Kaoru handed Haruhi a red box. "Scallions and Fatty Tuna, it's really good I spent a lot of time making it just right."

"Thanks Kaoru." Haruhi took the box before going to sit on the couch. She looked down inside of it for a long moment ready to eat.

For Mori-senpai I've made Fried Spicy Natto and Daikon." Kaoru smiled as he gave Mori the dark blue box. "I added a little extra in case you want to take some home."

Mori smiled and went to go eat.

"And for Honey-senpai I've made sweet and sour chicken with lots of rice and you have eight pieces of cake of all different flavors in the second part of the box." Kaoru smiled as he watched Honey happily take the pink box.

"Thank you Kao-chan!" Honey hugged him tightly. "Takashi look! Kao-chan made me lots of sweet things!"

Kaoru walked over and sat the lavender box down in front of Kyouya. "I've made a vegetable and beef stir fry for you Senpai. I've added a little hint of spices for a real good kick of flavor." he then leaned over adding. "And I've got a pint of chocolate fudge ice cream in the storage freezer for you too."

Kyouya nodded. "Thank you Kaoru."

Kaoru finally smiled. "And last but not least is for my dear brother Hikaru." He walked over carrying the light blue box and handed it to him. "I've made you a special Chicken with Tomato-Garlic Compote."

Hikaru looked at Kaoru before he took the box and sat it on the side. "You're being too nice to us…" he mumbled. "What do you want?"

"Can't a friend cook a meal for his friends?" Kaoru asked innocently. "I slave over a hot stove and the least I can do is share the fruits of my labor."

"You want something." Hikaru mumbled. "Going out of your way making food for us that we like?"

"I want to be nice."

Hikaru got up and walked to where Haruhi was trying to decide what she wanted to eat first. He took the box from her and shoveled the food into his mouth before handing it to Haruhi and walking to where Tamaki and Kyouya sat.

"Hikaru what the hell?" Haruhi cried. "That was mine!"

"You'll thank me later." Hikaru took both Tamaki and Kyouya's boxes as he ate those two. The two older hosts stared at the now empty boxes in sadness or in Kyouya's case fury.

"Hikaru what's the big deal?" Tamaki shouted. "That was mine!"

"Hikaru you better have a good explanation for this!" Kyouya shouted watching as Hikaru ate Honey's and Mori just handed him the box.

"Hika-chan ate my special Kao-chan meal!" Honey wailed. "I didn't get to try any of it!"

"Hikaru…why did you eat Mistukuni's food?" Mori asked lowly.

"Kaoru's using food to bribe us!" Hikaru pointed out.

"Hikaru I am not." Kaoru walked out of the room for a moment and came back in pushing in a large cart with different tubs of ice cream and toppings. "Who wants a sundae?"

The hosts stared at Kaoru a moment before looking back at Hikaru. As much as it pained them to admit it. Hikaru was right…Kaoru wanted something.

"Come on, I've made homemade ice cream." Kaoru smiled brightly. "Boss there are three scoops of raspberry ice cream with your name on them."

"Well one bite can't hurt…" Tamaki was about to walk forward but Kyouya held out his arm. "Aww, Kyouya I want ice cream."

"Kaoru what do you want?"

Kaoru sighed. "Fine, I want to invite Romey on our resort trip," he mumbled. "I sort of told her that she could go with us."

"And you didn't consult us first?" Kyouya asked. "And you decided to try to use food as a way to bribe us?"

"Yeah pretty much." Kaoru fell to his knees. "Please let Romey come with us! She's really nice and she'll help me cook a lot of faster and I'll even make sure to make your lunches for the next three years!"

"I don't see a problem with her coming along," Tamaki shrugged. "But we'll need to keep her from discovering that Haruhi's not a boy."

"Don't' worry I'll make sure she doesn't." Kaoru smiled brightly. "Thanks you guys!" he ran out of the room leaving the cart behind.

"I take it he's not taking it with him?" Kyouya walked over to the cart and opened it as he grabbed an ice cream scoop and the large pint of chocolate fudge ice cream. "I'll be taking this."

"Since I didn't get to eat…" Haruhi grabbed the other tub of ice cream. "I might as well eat this…Hikaru you owe me a fancy tuna meal."

"Come on! I saved all of you from being fed food that was tasty but it was a bribe!" Hikaru shouted and took note of the maple ice cream. "Oooh Maple ice cream! Someone give me the whipped cream."

 **End Chapter**

 **Author Notes:** sorry for the short chapter. This chapter was important for the hosts to allow Romey to go with them on their trip the waterpark. Thanks for reading and please drop a review or two!


	8. Kaoru's All-Natural Syrupy Gift

**Recipe 8: Kaoru's All-Natural Syrupy Gift**

"Do you think I should take these or my other ones?" Kaoru held up the pair of orange swim trunks. "Or should I take my white ones with the orange stripe going down the sides?"

"Take whatever one you want," Hikaru lounged on his bed flipping through a comic book casually. He tried his best to ignore Kaoru's questions but could not with each passing second. He looked over at the nightstand and saw a picture frame. "Why do you have a picture of _THAT GIRL_ sitting on the nightstand?"

"Oh that?" Kaoru picked it up and blushed a soft hue of red. "It's a picture of Romey from gym class…she looks nice with a ponytail."

"She looks plain to me," Hikaru sniffed and went back to reading. "Why do you want to hang out with her so much?"

Kaoru ignored Hikaru's insult towards Romey as he blushed. "She's really fun…I like how she enjoys cooking and there is something about her that I just can't seem to leave alone."

Hikaru sat his comic down again and stared into Kaoru's face. The visible blush, the way Kaoru's voice seemed to shake with every word. "Kaoru are you ok?"

"Yeah, Hikaru haven't you ever felt like you couldn't eat? Like you couldn't sleep or breathe without someone?" Kaoru asked. "I feel so weird around Romey that I just want to cry whenever I see her."

Hikaru stood up deciding to leave the room. "I don't have goofy feelings like that for anyone or anything!"

"What about your feelings you once had for Haruhi?" Kaoru asked. "You used to get so goofy around her and always seemed to show off a lot to impress her."

"I never felt in any romantic way for Haruhi!" Hikaru stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him. He walked down the hallway feeling almost an overwhelming surge of anger wash over him. He headed down the stairs to leave the house to get away from Kaoru and to jog off the sting of pain he felt when Haruhi's name came up.

He could not have her…she was not interested in him.

 _ **~Flashback to Four weeks ago~**_

Hikaru felt like he was on top of the world Today was the day he would finally let Haruhi know just how he felt. It was not as if he thought of asking her out but the moment the commoner girl entered the doors of music room three it seemed like his whole world was full of sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows.

"Haruuuuhi!"

Haruhi turned around at the sound of Hikaru calling to her. "Oh Hikaru what's wrong?" she asked. "Who are those flowers for?"

Hikaru handed them to Haruhi. "These are for you." he took her hands into his. "Haruhi, I have to tell you something important. Please don't laugh."

"Hikaru I don't understand why you would give me flowers," Haruhi stared down at the flowers before up at Hikaru.

"Haruhi, I have liked you the moment we've met," Hikaru said. "Wait no I've been in love with you since we've met."

"Hikaru listen I…"

"Haruhi please go out with me." Hikaru said. "Haruhi, I can't eat, sleep, or breathe without you in life."

"Hikaru I am flattered but…" Haruhi shook her head and handed him the flowers back. "I don't feel the same way you do for me."

"What?" Hikaru asked. "Haruhi, I love you."

"Hikaru, I can't…I just…"

"Do you like the boss?"

Haruhi shook her head. "No, I don't feel that way for him either." she admitted softly. "I…well I like someone else."

"Who?"

"Well…" Haruhi glanced down the hallway to where a girl long straight brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a pair of round glasses and the girl's uniform.

"You like…" Hikaru saw where Haruhi was looking and stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry Hikaru." Haruhi placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "But I am glad you're my friend."

At those words, Haruhi left not taking notice of Hikaru sinking to the floor in anguish. His body shook with tears and he let out a choked sob.

"Why doesn't she like me?" He whispered. "I love her…and she won't love me back!"

A scent of marinara sauce, parmesan, and meatballs seemed to fill the air. Hikaru looked up and saw Kaoru holding out a bento with small round puffy pieces of bread inside.

"Kaoru…"

"I saw and heard what happened." Kaoru said gently with a smile. "It'll be all right, you have me, and I'll be here for you. Now we should cure a broken heart with Meatball buns."

Hikaru nodded and hugged his brother tightly. "Thank you Kaoru…"

 **~Flashback end~**

Hikaru snapped out of his daze. He remembered that when his heart was broken…Kaoru had helped him through the pain; despite everything else, it was always him and Kaoru together. He would try a new recipe that Kaoru would make and then Kaoru in turn would try to teach him to cook. He felt a swell of more sadness fill him. Now this girl was taking his brother from him all because they had something in common. It just was not fair! Was he doomed to be alone forever?

No, he could not let himself fall into the hell that was loneliness. He needed to get his brother back. Even if it meant that, he would need to get rid of Romey by any means…even if Kaoru would be heartbroken in the end. Hikaru would be there to pick up the pieces. He could not let some girl come between him and his brother.

* * *

Romey looked around her room trying to find her summer dress so she could wear it tomorrow when she met the others at the resort. Part of her wanted to opt out of the trip but she could not just let Kaoru down. She promised him that she would go with him and his club. She walked over to her dresser drawer and opened it lightly trying to find her dress. She looked up at the picture frame sitting on the smooth wooden surface.

"Aurel…" she whispered gazing fondly at the picture of a one year old happily perched on a swing set. His green eyes bright with happiness and his blonde hair shining in the sun. The sight made her smile though she began to wonder how he was doing back home in Germany without her. She was sure her parents were not taking care of him but rather nannies were.

"Mistress Romey?" a maid asked as she knocked on the door. "There is someone here to see you."

"Who?" Romey asked.

"Um well…" The maid was nearly knocked over as a blur of blond ran into the room and latched itself to Romey's waist. "A boy."

Romey looked down at the bundle of blonde energy and for a long moment she blushed softly at the sight. It was almost as if her brother had come to see her. "Aur—ah I mean Haninozuka-san what are you doing here?"

"Hi Romey-chan, I came to bring you the list of recipes that Tama-chan and the others want you to help Kao-chan make." Honey held out the list. "I really like eating what you and Kao-chan make."

Romey looked at the list and then at Honey. "I see, cakes, cookies and crepes?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "This seems like an awful lot of sweets for the host club."

Honey gave a sheepish giggle. "I'm sorry, I made the list." he shuffled his foot on the floor. "I just want to eat a lot of sweets but Takashi is making me eat regular food too."

"Well how about you stay and help me bake?" Romey asked curiously. "I could use an extra hand in the kitchen."

"Really?"

"Yes." Romey smiled. "Go downstairs and wait for me okay Haninozuka-san?"

"Okay!" Honey turned and looked at Romey. "But please can you call me Honey?"

"Sure."

"Hooray!" Honey hugged her before bolting out of the room.

Romey smiled softly. "He's so cute, small and tiny." she whispered and giggled more before heading downstairs.

* * *

"Are you sure that Romey will like this?" Kaoru looked at his mother who was fixing the sarong on the mannequin. "I really don't want her to feel weird if I give her a swimsuit to wear tomorrow."

"It'll be fine Kaoru," Yuzuha waved a dismissive hand. "All young girls love getting new clothes to wear and that includes swimsuits."

"But mom I don't think that Romey is the type to like a new swimsuit," Kaoru looked closely at the mannequin before changing his mind. "Mom can you not have me give her a bikini? She'd think I am a pervert if I present her with it."

"Well I do have one more," Yuzuha walked over to the other mannequin. It was wearing a lime green swimsuit that had a little skirt attached to the bottom of it. "This is one I designed a few weeks ago but I didn't think it'd be in style."

"That's perfect mom!" Kaoru hugged her. "I know that Romey will love it! Hey, do you have any matching sun hats? She'd look good in one with a ribbon on it."

"I think there is one but I'll have to add a ribbon to it."

"Great! I know she'll love it!"

* * *

The final bell rang indicating that the end of the school day had finally came upon the rather peaceful yet rowdy academy. Many students were exiting the building on their way home while others ran down the long pathway leading to the gym to attend the basketball game that had been scheduled for that day.

In the case of one Kaoru Hitachiin, however he was on cloud nine as he walked down the long path carrying a large picnic basket with the girl he had a crush on walking beside him. The two spent part of their lunch hour preparing the small but yet modest picnic lunch that consisted of everyone's favorite foods. Romey was carrying a small cooler that doubled as a freezer. Inside was ice cream they prepared to share with everyone.

"I hope that everyone likes the food we made," Romey said quietly. "I feel bad we hurried when we were making the sandwiches."

"It's cool, they'll eat anything." Kaoru chuckled. "I just hope that Haruhi can finally have her fatty tuna. I feel so bad she never gets to eat any of it."

"She will," Romey looked up and saw the others were waiting at the row of three limos in front of the school entrance. She gave a small giggle at Honey jumping up and down energetically calling to them. "Good Afternoon everyone."

"Romey-chan! Romey-chan, it's going to be so much fun!" Honey giggled and jumped more and more. "I can't wait to play with you and everyone!"

"It'll be fun Honey-dear." Romey said gently. She looked up and saw Mori staring at her. "Morinozuka-san?"

Mori did not say a word and took the cooler from Romey to put it in the limo's trunk. He looked at Romey again with a hint of suspicion.

"We should be going." Tamaki smiled. "Romey would you like to ride with me and Haruhi?"

"Actually I would rather stay with Kaoru-dear if that's ok."

"Sorry our limo's full." Hikaru spoke up. "Kaoru and I are riding in our limo with Mori-senpai and Kyouya-senpai."

"But we didn't…"

"It's okay; you can come with me Romey-chan!" Honey hugged her. "It'll be a lot of fun and we can play car games and listen to the Usa-chan song and and…"

"Okay, okay calm down." Romey giggled. "You may do anything you wish." she said. "Kaoru-dear I'll see you there ok?"

"Okay…" Kaoru sighed in disappointment. He then glared at Hikaru.

"Man, I thought we'd have to spend the whole ride with a girl ruining our bro time." Hikaru said quietly. "Kaoru come on let's g—Oww damn it why'd you hit me with that wok Kaoru?"

"Don't talk to me right now!"

 **End Chapter**

 **Author Notes:** And so begins the next chapter with the trip to the resort. Will there be chaos? Will there be love in the air? Will Kaoru notice that Romey has taken a liking to Honey? Will Hikaru's plan to get Kaoru back work? What does Romey's younger brother have to do with this? Find out in the next chapter!


	9. Roast Beef of Bonding

**Recipe 9: Roast Beef of Bonding**

The Sun, the pool, and the host club. A wonderful combination of carefree youth and handsome boys. Of course, what kind of girl didn't dream of spending their summers with this bounty of good-looking boys that seemed meant as a way to bring eye candy to the world? If only those outside the circle of close knit, friends knew of the two ladies that had the chance to spend every day together. One was a member of the club and the other was a guest of one-half of the famed Hitachiin twins.

"Come on Ro-chan!" Honey laughed brightly as he pulled the taller girl towards the pool. "Let's go swimming!"

"I'm sorry Honey-dear but I much rather assure that all of the food for our picnic is properly set up for everyone to get what they want." Romey blushed softly though she did feel bad for not bringing a swimsuit with her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Kaoru was trying to blow up a beach ball. She sat down the bowl of salad on the table and walked to where he was. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I got it." Kaoru took two more deep breaths before he started blowing the ball up again.

"You're going to suffocate yourself," Romey took the ball gently from him, blew it up herself before closing the air stopper, and tossed it to him. "There you are."

"Thanks," Kaoru sat the ball to the side and watched Romey walk over to the table where Haruhi was sitting. He had to admit she was rather cute wearing a simple white summer dress with her hair tied in a ponytail with a ribbon resting on her shoulder.

"Hey Kaoru let's play now!" Hikaru called. "I got us an inner tube to use on the waterslide and then we can ride down the lazy river."

"Sure in a second," Kaoru saw Romey was having trouble lifting the bowl of cut fruit. He ran over in an almost flash of lightening to her side.

"Damn it Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted in fury and kicked Usa-chan that was on the ground by the pool out of anger. "Why do you always run off with her?"

"You're a little jealous."

Hikaru whirled around and saw Haruhi was watching him in interest. He turned away to hide the way his face was twisted in anger. "I wanted to spend the day with my brother but that girl is making it hard."

"Hikaru, you shouldn't be so mad at Kaoru for wanting to spend time with Romey," Haruhi said. "She's a nice girl and she makes Kaoru happy."

"I'm supposed to make Kaoru happy," Hikaru, argued. "I'm his brother and family is way more important than some girl."

"I think you should try to get along with her," Haruhi said. "After all Romey may one day marry Kaoru and you two will be family."

"I wouldn't let Kaoru marry that girl!" Hikaru shouted. "She's not good enough for him and I don't like her dumb hair."

"You're being a child."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are." Haruhi flicked Hikaru in the forehead. "Don't do anything to ruin Kaoru's happiness today."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Hikaru promised and looked to his right noticing an empty bucket. "I am going to play now."

"Okay?" Haruhi shrugged and went to go get a bottle of juice. She hoped that Hikaru was not planning something that would cause chaos.

* * *

"Thank you Kaoru-dear,"

Romey finished arranging everything on the table and made sure that the special meal they made for Haruhi was in a safe place. "Looking at everything now I notice that we may have made a little too much."

"I don't think we have," Kaoru chuckled. "The others may not look like it but they eat more than they let on. Especially the boss."

"Oh?" Romey laughed. "Then we did well."

"Hey everyone come and grab what you want!" Kaoru shouted. "Soup's on!"

Romey giggled and headed off to go to the cooler to make sure the ice cream had not melted yet. She had helped Kaoru make at least seven different flavored ice cream but the strangest one was something made specifically for Mori.

"Hey Kaoru come on and join me!" Hikaru shouted running past holding a large bucket of water. He saw Romey was kneeling by the cooler and pretended not to see her as he "tripped" over her dropping the bucket.

Romey let out a loud shriek when the cold water made contact with her body. She looked up at Hikaru in surprise. "Hikaru-dear how could you!"

"Sorry about that." Hikaru said innocently. "I didn't see you there."

Kaoru took notice of what happened, quickly grabbed his bag, and ran over putting a towel around Romey's body. "Are you okay?"

"Yes but I have to go change now," Romey sighed. "I'll put on my uniform again."

"No you don't have to, stay right here I'll be right back." Kaoru ran to where he left the small gift bag and picked it up. He looked inside of it making sure that Hikaru had not done anything to it before he walked back to Romey. "Here, you can put this on."

"Thank you Kaoru-dear." Romey took the bag and went to the women's changing room to change.

"Take your time." Kaoru called and then turned to glare at Hikaru. He immediately grabbed his wok from his bag. "HIKARU!"

Hikaru saw the look in Kaoru's eye and then saw the wok. He immediately took off running and began jumping over the tables to get away. He ran past Haruhi who was happily about to take a bite of the fatty tuna only to knock it from her hands.

"Damn it Hikaru!" Shouted Haruhi in anger. She opened her bag and picked up the large dictionary she carried with her and joined in the chase. "Why do you keep ruining my meals?"

Hikaru jumped over a sleeping Kyouya and scrambled on top of the large tiki statue. He looked down at Kaoru and Haruhi trying to reach him. "Ha! You can't get me!" He yelped out and dodged the flying dictionary. "Haruhi you throw like a girl!"

"I won't miss!" Kaoru threw his wok and it made contact with Hikaru's head and the top of the tiki statue.

"Oww…he didn't miss…" Hikaru fell off the statue to the ground as the artificial sky began darkening and the sound of thunder rolled in.

The wind began picking up as it started causing the waves in the pool to become restless. Luckily the hosts were not in the pool but the wind seemed to make it a little bit hard for them to avoid being knocked over.

"Hikaru what did you do?" Tamaki hissed and quickly grabbed onto the table as Haruhi joined him. "Why is the weather windy?"

"Blame stupid Kaoru this time." Hikaru shouted over the wind. "He and Haruhi chased me up there!"

"Don't blame me!" Haruhi shouted. "You ruined my food!"

Kaoru rolled his eyes though he looked up and saw rain clouds gather above them. He dove under the other table and looked out from it. "I am guessing that it's going to be something of a pain until the rain lets up?"

"We could fix it?" Honey suggested.

"How?"

"Maybe we can fix whatever Kaoru activated?" Haruhi suggested.

"Simple." Tamaki slipped from under the table and walked over to where he left a long bag he had with him. He pulled out his silver drum major's mace. "This can do the job."

"Senpai I don't think that will." Haruhi's words were ignored as Tamaki attacked the Tiki statue. She heard the metal clanging of the attack.

"You hit it this way boss," Hikaru slide from the statue, ran to his bag, grabbed his guitar, and began hitting the statue.

"I wanna help!" Honey ran over and began kicking the statue.

Mori rolled his eyes and joined them. He attacked the statue with his sword as Haruhi, and Kaoru watched them.

"They're going to get struck by lightning." Kaoru noted shaking his head.

"Or they'll break something." Haruhi looked over at the lounge chair under the umbrella and noticed Kyouya hadn't woken up once. "And if they do Kyouya-senpai will be pissed."

"I'm out." Hikaru held up his now broken guitar.

"Me too." Honey began hopping around holding his sore foot. "It hurts so much! I need ice!"

"We can do this!" Tamaki swung the mace as it snapped in half upon impact. "I'm out now too."

Mori's sword had cracked and was now in two pieces. The tall kendo club's captain looked at it in sadness.

"Then how do we stop this storm?" Kaoru asked. "It's going to make us either drown in rain water or we'll get hit with lightening."

"We'll take refuge." Tamaki said as he picked up the sleeping Kyouya and put him on his back. "Until it passes."

"Right." the hosts all made their way to the changing rooms. Of course, Hikaru at the last second pushed Haruhi into the one where Romey had gone into.

"Hikaru what the hell?!" Haruhi shouted as the door was now locked.

"Sorry Haruhi!" Hikaru shouted as he walked past not bothering to move the chair he used to keep the door closed.

"Jerk…"

"Fujioka-san?"

Haruhi paled and turned around coming face to face with Romey. "Romey it's not what it looks like."

"You were trapped in here?" Romey asked.

"Yeah…it's a storm outside because we broke something and we're waiting for it to pass." Haruhi explained. "I hope you don't mind me staying here."

"Not at all," Romey smiled gently. "I know that you wouldn't want to be with the boys since you know how men can be."

"Of course but…wait what do you mean by that?" Haruhi asked.

"Fujioka-san, I am not dumb," Romey, giggled. "You're not a boy."

"How did you?"

Romey blushed. "Well Kaoru-dear told me….he told me not to tell anyone and I've been playing along ever since."

"Damn that Kaoru."

"Don't be mad at him," Romey pleaded. "He was telling me about all of you but he didn't mention that Hikaru was so mean."

"Hikaru's…well he's a special case." Haruhi rolled her eyes. "He's rather…he doesn't play well with others."

"I figured as much." Romey sat on a nearby stool. "I just hate how he's treating me…I didn't do anything to him."

Haruhi shook her head. "I think I may have something to do with that," She sighed. "He's not able to trust too many girls now and he well…he doesn't want Kaoru to be heartbroken."

"But, I wouldn't hurt Kaoru-dear." Romey whispered. "He's my first genuine friend here and I really care a lot about him."

"So you don't like Kaoru?" Haruhi asked.

"No, he's my friend." Romey said. "I actually like Honey-dear."

"You have a crush on Honey-senpai?" Haruhi cried.

"Yes," Romey blushed. "He's so cute and really nice too. I could always help him when he needs it and I like someone that appreciates my baking."

Haruhi noticed that Romey was not blushing as much as she would around Kaoru. What made it weird was that her words did not sound so sincere. She knew that maybe Romey was only saying she had a crush on Honey because she was afraid that Kaoru would not like her back or that Hikaru would try to cause chaos.

"Please don't tell Kaoru-dear." Romey begged. "I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"I won't tell anyone." Haruhi promised. "But Romey…are you sure that you like Honey-senpai? I don't think you feel love for him…well romantic love."

"I do."

"Your feelings may be that of an older sister." Haruhi said carefully. "I mean you baby him yes, but at the same time whenever you speak of Kaoru…you're passionate."

Romey fell silent though she was trying her best to push the idea of being in love with Kaoru out of her head in favor of being in love with Honey. "I…"

"Romey please," Haruhi smiled gently. "If you like Kaoru then I am happy. He seems to really like you a lot."

"He does?"

"Yeah, are you kidding?" Haruhi giggled. "He came to your rescue and then punished Hikaru for making you upset."

"But he…"

"And I think he may be too shy to tell you." Haruhi added. "Like how I am too shy to tell the person I like the truth."

"The person you like?" Romey tilted her head to the side. "You like someone in the host club too Fujioka?"

"Actually no…" Haruhi blushed and reached into the pocket of her pullover and pulled out a picture of a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. "I like her…her name's Ayame."

"I know her, she's in my homeroom." Romey said. "She's really quiet and keeps to herself a lot but she's really nice."

"She doesn't even know I exist." Haruhi mumbled.

"We can change that." Romey smiled. "How about we spend the storm doing something that's a lot of fun?"

"What?"

Romey did not say a word and pulled out a hairbrush as she began to brush Haruhi's hair.

* * *

"I can't believe the kill switch was in here all along." Tamaki shook his head. Though he held an ice pack to the side of his head after Kyouya hit him. He had woken the Shadow King up to get him to turn off the weather.

"Well next time look for it." Kyouya hissed. "Attacking something that belongs to my family wasn't wise."

"It's still standing." Hikaru shrugged. "Come on let's go back out and goof around again."

"Hey where's Haru-chan?" Honey asked curiously.

The others looked around the room noticing that Haruhi was not anywhere to be found. They all shared the same thought…

She had been locked out in the storm.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted throwing open the door. "Don't worry daddy will save you?" He took note of Haruhi and Romey both sitting at a table casually chatting. Haruhi was dressed in a pink swimsuit with a swim cap on her head.

"There she is…but…she's wearing the swimsuit we designed for her." Kaoru noted though he took notice that Romey was wearing the one he picked for her.

"Haru-chan blew her own cover." Honey pouted. "What if Romey-chan tells someone that she's not a boy?"

"Romey wont' do that." Kaoru assured him. "I told her about Haruhi a few days after the casserole incident."

"You did what?!"

"Sorry, I couldn't keep that secret from her." Kaoru shrugged. "Besides look how happy they are together."

"They are cute together." Tamaki's face shined with glee. "Oh girls! can daddy join your little tea party?!"

The others shook their heads and went to join them. Hikaru and Kaoru stayed behind as they stayed silent.

"Hikaru, I know what you tried to do." Kaoru looked at him. "Please do me a favor and stop trying to make Romey leave."

"She's not good enough for you!" Hikaru shouted. "She's unstable, and she's a faker."

Kaoru shook his head. "Please Hikaru." he hugged his brother. "It's time for us to both spread our wings and grow up. I am happy with Romey and I want to try to make things work for us."

Hikaru frowned. "Fine…" he mumbled. "But where does that leave me?"

"You'll find someone that likes you and you'll fall for them." Kaoru pat his brother on the shoulder. "It may be sooner than you think."

At those words, Kaoru went to join the others. Hikaru watched his brother leave and felt tears roll down his cheeks. Once again, he was left alone but this time it seemed that maybe Kaoru was right…maybe there was someone out there for him.

Or he would need to try harder to get rid of Romey.

 **End Chapter**

 **Author Notes:** There ya go! The water park episode that featured Romey bonding with Haruhi. I did not want to copy the anime or manga episodes. In the next chapter, it will take place during the events of 100 Percent Soul Queen where Tamaki's girl will make an appearance. Kaoru's romance with Romey has only begun and will the two confess? Will Kaoru be right about someone being out there for Hikaru or is our dear Hika-chan destined for a life of loneliness? Who could Hikaru's girl be? Will Hikaru come up with another plan to scare Romey away?

We will find out in the next chapters! I will be going on a break for a week so I can focus a little bit on an original project I am planning. Drop a review or speculation on what will happen next. Until next time I shall see you in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!


	10. Rose-Flavored Spring Rolls of Nurse Advi

**Recipe 10: Rose-Flavored Spring Rolls of Nurse Advice**

"Master Hikaru….wake up….Master Hikaru you're going to be late for school."

One of the twin maids shook Hikaru gently trying to wake him up. She looked at the clock by the bed and took note that it was almost eight. She hoped that he would wake up soon without being too late for school. She looked over at the empty bed that spoke of the other young master Kaoru who had left early that morning to go meet the young lady friend she often seen him with.

"Go away Aiko," Hikaru mumbled pulling his pillow over his head to block out her voice. He turned over almost as if to get her to stop shaking him to wake up. "I'm not feeling well today please leave me alone."

Are you sure?" asked the maid. "Master Kaoru will be disappointed that you didn't come to school today."

"He won't care," Hikaru mumbled. "He'll barely notice that I am not even there when he's with that girl."

 **~Ouran Academy Cooking Club Room~**

Romey sneezed.

"Are you okay Romey?" Kaoru asked sitting down the dough he'd been tossing in the air. "You sound like you're catching a cold."

"I am fine," Romey went to go wash her hands. "I don't why I sneezed."

"Maybe someone's talking about you?" Kaoru asked shrugging.

"That's not what causes a sneeze Kaoru-dear!"

 **~Back with Hikaru~**

"I am sure that you're wrong master Hikaru," Aiko pulled the sheets off of Hikaru's body and shook her head turning away to avoid his bare body curled up under the sheets. "And would it kill you to wear pajamas to bed?"

Hikaru shivered and reached for his blankets but heard the door shut and he found himself alone. "Damn it Aiko I want my blankets back!"

* * *

"He's not coming in today," Christy, sighed sitting the cappuccino on the counter in sadness. She had prepared a maple latte with extra foam for Hikaru and he had not even came in. She looked up at the clock noticing that it was almost time for her to go to class. Yeah Hikaru was not going to show up anytime soon. Maybe she could try at lunch when the café reopened for the lunch rush.

"Christy he'll show up give him time," Renge smiled gently. "He wouldn't not show up for his breakfast because he'd forget."

Christy shook her head. "I doubt he'll ever come in here again…not after what a good I acted like the last time he was here."

"Come on Christy don't be like that!" Renge slapped her on the back. "He will show up and then you can try to ask him out."

Christy shook her head.

The sound of the bell chiming seemed to snap the girls out of their conversation as lo and behold Hikaru arrived. He was straightening his tie and his hair was not its usual spiky style but rather flat and not at all volumized by gel.

"Speak of the devil." Renge smirked. "Go on Christy go ask him if he wants his usual."

Christy nodded and quickly rushed over to Hikaru. "Good morning Hikar-waaaaah!" She slipped and crashed to the floor in front of him. "Aww man! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Hikaru raised an eyebrow but held out a hand to her. "Are you okay?" he asked. "You shouldn't be running in a place like this."

"I…I…" Christy stared up at him and blushed a soft crimson red. "I am fine I just…"

"She's not fine!" Renge shouted. "Hikaru can you take her to the nurse? She sprained her ankle or something."

"Seriously?" Hikaru asked rolling his eyes but he knelt down and picked up Christy. "Hang on to my neck ok? If you fall again it'll be my fault and I can't live with that guilt on my head."

Christy looked at Renge who gave her two thumbs up. She leaned against Hikaru's chest pretending to be hurt. "Thanks…" she whispered. "I'll be sure you get free lattes and cappuccino for a week for this."

"It's not a problem," Hikaru mumbled though he had to admit that Christy was a rather amusing person to hang out with. Even if it was just a trip to the nurse's office.

* * *

"Suou next time please look at what you were eating." A blonde nurse sighed as she put the bottle of ipecac syrup back on the cupboard. "I am just glad that you didn't ingest too much of those poison berries."

Tamaki groaned and laid back on the bed as he covered his eyes with his hand. "I'll be more careful."

The nurse nodded and went to the next bed. She sat down on it and looked at Honey. "Haninozuka what's wrong today?"

Honey held up his finger, which had a splinter in it. "I touched the wood that I was cutting shop class." he teared up. "Can you get it out for me?"

The nurse shook her head and removed the splinter with tweezers before she put a bandage on it and kissed it. "There you go."

Honey smiled. "Thank you nurse-san!"

The nurse sighed and went to the other bed where she saw that Mori had a bandage around his head. "Are you okay Morinozuka?" she asked gently checking the bandage. "I think the lump on your head should go down in a few more hours. Just stay here and rest as much as you need to."

She then went to another bed and saw Haruhi sitting there. "Fujioka are you feeling better?" she asked.

Haruhi nodded. "Yes ma'am but I still feel sad that I miss my mom," she whispered.

"Oh my, poor Fujioka!" The nurse took Haruhi into her arms and hugged her much to the dismay of Tamaki, Mori, and Honey. The three of them knew Haruhi wanted the nurse to give her hugs where as they never got one. "It'll be all right; your mother is in heaven watching you and wants you to smile."

Haruhi nodded. "Yes ma'am."

The door opened and another nurse with dark hair and light brown skin walked in with Kyouya leaning on her shoulder. "I found Ootori on the field," she said. "Is there an available bed?"

"Yes, over there near Suou." the nurse said as she let Haruhi go and walked to where the nurse was putting Kyouya. "What happened?"

"He collapsed." The other nurse explained. "I don't know why…but every week these boys seem to get sick…it's such a mystery."

"I bet anything that the Hitachiin brothers are not too far behind." The blonde nurse heard Tamaki let out a loud moan. "Can you take care of Ootori? I'll go check on Suou."

The nurse nodded and helped Kyouya to the bed before she began checking him. "Oh dear you're dehydrated…I'll go get you something ok?"

Kyouya nodded.

The nurse headed off to go get Kyouya some water.

"Suou please stay in bed and don't try to leave," the other nurse shouted before going to check on the other hosts.

"Here you are Ootori," the nurse gave Kyouya a bottle of water and put a cool wet cloth on his forehead. "Just lay here quietly and I'll be back to check on you."

"Nurse!" called out Kassanoda as he poked his head into the room. "Class 1-D needs your help. There has been a fight and we need you."

Both nurses looked at one another before rushing out of the room. They called to the hosts to stay where they were until they came back.

"Class 1-D is messing with our thing here!" Tamaki shouted once they were alone. "What kind of idiots' fake illness?"

"Tama-chan we're doing that now," Honey said. "We got hurt on purpose so the nurse-sans can take care of us."

Haruhi shook her head. "I think it's shameful that all of you are taking advantage of their kindness."

"You're one to talk."

"I…I was missing my mom." Haruhi mumbled blushing.

"I can understand Tama-chan, Takashi, and Haru-chan but why are you pretending to be sick Kyo-chan?" Honey asked.

Kyouya stayed quiet. He did not want to tell them that he wanted the new nurse to take care of him. Needless to say that his illness was truly that…an illness. He had not taken a break during gym class.

The door opened and the hosts quickly let out loud groans.

"Nurse are you here?" Hikaru called out he looked around the room and saw the hosts were there. "Oh it's you guys…I forgot that it was Monday."

"What are you doing here Hikaru?" Tamaki asked. "And why do you have a girl?"

"She was hurt," Hikaru explained. "I brought her here so the nurse could check on her. I really think she hit her head hard because she keeps leaning against my chest and zoning out."

"I see," Tamaki shook his head. "Well the nurses are busy with Class 1-D right now…you'll have wait unfortunately."

"Aww man really?" Hikaru sighed. "Guess I'll have to wait…I just hope that this girl won't die in my arms."

The nurse returned and took note of Hikaru. "Oh my Hitachiin are you ok?" she asked. "Let me guess another case of twinitius?"

Hikaru shook his head. "No," he stood up with Christy still in his arms. "She tripped and hit her head in the café today. I brought her here."

"I see," the nurse looked at Christy and noticed her flushed face. "Please bring her to a spare bed over here."

Hikaru followed the nurse.

"Nagami-san can you care for my other patients?" asked the nurse.

"Yes Kiriko." a large muscular man entered the room wearing a male nurse uniform. He took note of the hosts and smiled. "All right who is worst off?"

Tamaki got out of bed quickly. "What do you know, it's a miracle I am fine!" he took off out of the room like a shot.

"Me too me too!" Honey rushed out of the room after Tamaki.

"Mitsukuni wait for me!" Mori ran out of the room after removing the bandages from his head.

"Uhh I don't miss my mom anymore," Haruhi ran out of the room.

"Would you look at that…? I made a speedy recovery." Kyouya put his glasses on and took off out of the room as well.

Nagami smirked. He knew that the hosts were faking and the moment he came into the room they would suddenly recover and run out of the room to avoid being taken care of by him.

"You may go now Hitachiin," Kiriko smiled gently. "She'll be ok and thank you for bringing her here. You really are a sweet boy."

Hikaru blushed and looked away. "I just didn't want her to die…," he mumbled before leaving the room.

Kiriko shook her head and then smiled. "I take It you're suffering from love sickness?" she asked Christy.

"No, I hit my head." Christy insisted.

"You don't fool me," Kiriko giggled. "The flushed face, the way your temperature is rising and falling and I think I can hear you heart beating against your chest. You have a crush on Hitachiin don't you?"

Christy blushed more but nodded. "Yeah…is it that obvious?"

"Not at all," Kiriko said. "Most of the time we girls feel so strongly for someone that we just end up wanting to spend a little time with them even if they don't notice it."

"I don't know if he'll ever notice how I feel about him," Christy whispered. "I've liked Hikaru since the moment he set foot in the café…he's so wonderful!"

"Well you should tell him," Kiriko said. "I am sure he'd be glad to know there is a girl that likes him."

"Are you kidding?!" Christy cried. "Every girl that goes to the host club likes him! I don't think I'd stand a chance."

"Then you try to let him see your potential," Kiriko stood up as the door to the room opened and she saw Chairman Suou enter. "Oh dear, Chairman is something wrong?"

"We need to talk."

"Right," Kiriko smiled. "Malone-san if you're feeling better you may go now."

"Yes ma'am." Christy stood up and left the room. She felt renewed about how she would confess to Hikaru. She did however wonder what the chairman wanted to speak with the nurse about. All she heard was Anne-Sophie, France and visit. Oh well it was none of her business.

 **End Chapter**

 **Author Notes:** Okay this is the last chapter before my break! I am so sorry but I had to get this one up cause it is an amusing short filler chapter. That and I wanted to display some silly side to all of the other host club members. Anyway thanks for reading! The next chapter shall be back on track with the story's plot.


	11. Hikaru's Chaotic Roll Sushi Bowl

**Author Notes:** So my break was filled with writing down ideas for this story and so far, I have gotten a lot of ideas that can be used to further move the story along. Right now, I have decided to toss in a lot of fluff that will be majorly fun yet fluffy too. I adore how cute these ideas are getting and I hope they will continue to come out as I dream them to be. I want to thank everyone that has been reading, reviewing, and following.

Without all of you, I do not think this story would be possible. Therefore, without further ado we shall begin the next recipe, which is another amusing moment of seeing Hikaru being silly.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Hosts Club. They are the copyright and property of Bisco Hatori. Sally and our newest girl are the copyright and property of their respective owners who have given me permission to use them in this series of stories.

 **Recipe 11: Hikaru Chaotic Roll Sushi Bowl**

 **~Christmas 10 years ago Hitachiin Mansion~**

The sound tiny footsteps were heard on the stairs Christmas morning as two young red headed twins ran down the stairs in perfect sync to see what gifts the jolly old elf known to many children around the world as Santa Claus brought them.

"Cool!" Hikaru's eyes widened at the large stack of gifts and dove head first into them. He grabbed the largest box and shook it a few times before ripping the paper off. His eyes widened at the sight. "Cool I got a new race track!"

The youngest twin Kaoru walked to the pile of gifts with his name on them and looked around for a simple box that he was sure he would finally get after years of asking. He spied the box, pulled it from under the tree, and began opening it.

His Easy bake Oven was inside. He laughed brightly and began thinking of everything he would do with it.

"Hey Kaoru why do you have a girl's toy?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"It's not for girls," Kaoru insisted. "I am going to use it to bake cakes, cookies and even try to make something really good."

They heard a crash coming from next-door and maniacal laughter. The two looked at one another before shaking their heads.

"Looks like the big kid next door got his train set." Hikaru said shaking his head. "Can I play with your new toy?"

"No," Kaoru shook his head. "I want it to still work even when I am a big kid."

"Okay."

* * *

Hikaru looked from his place on the floor at his brother's new toy. He had to admit it looked like it would be a lot more fun than race cars. He sat his toys down and walked over. "Kaoru can I play with your toy?"

"No."

"Please? I know a way to make it cook faster." Hikaru pulled out a small roll of firecrackers. "We put them in there like so and then we put the pan in the oven and wait."

Kaoru watched but quickly let out a scream as his toy exploded on the spot. He teared up and began to cry loudly. "You broke my toy Hikaru!"

"It was a dumb girl's toy anyway."

Kaoru narrowed his eyes and picked up the toy wok he got for Christmas and hit Hikaru in the head with it. "Shut up! I'll never forgive you!"

"What did I do?" Hikaru wailed.

 _ **~Present Time~**_

"Come on Kaoru let me help!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're a terrible cook." Kaoru said simply and put the pan of batter into the oven before closing the oven door. "You'll destroy what I am making for mom and dad's anniversary and then I'll have to explain to them why they have to be in bed for a month."

"Fine," Hikaru sighed as he picked up a bowl of gold chocolate pearls and began eating them. "These things taste bitter."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru hissed taking the bowl. "Go bug someone else! Stop trying to destroy my kitchen and eat my ingredients."

"I can't go bug anyone else," Hikaru mumbled. "The boss told me if I set foot at his house again that he'd throw me out himself."

"Go bother Kyouya-senpai."

"Kyouya-senpai said if I set foot on his property without you that I'd be shot on sight." Hikaru mumbled.

Kaoru did a double take and stared at Hikaru. "What did you do to piss Kyouya-senpai off?"

"I ate the last carton of chocolate chip ice cream at his house and he lost it." Hikaru shrugged. "I just don't know why he even cares….it's just ice cream."

"Go bother Honey-senpai."

"Honey-senpai said that he doesn't want me to come over anymore." Hikaru mumbled. "He's still mad that I ate that stupid food you made for him."

"Okay what about Mori-senpai?"

"He's out on a date." Hikaru grumbled. "I rather not go crash his date because I don't want him using me as a test dummy for kendo."

"Fine go bother Haruhi."

"Can't, she's currently helping Misuzu and Mei-chan." Hikaru grumbled. "So you're the only person I can hang out with."

"Well…how about you go see if dad or mom need help?" Kaoru asked. "Dad's probably making a new game and Mom's in her studio making new designs."

"Mom told me that if I bother her again that she'll ground me." Hikaru mumbled. "And dad locked his office door and has a sign that says no Hikarus allowed."

"What did you do to mom and dad?"

"I just…well I rather not talk about it." Hikaru sighed. "Fine I guess I'll go practice for the band competition next week."

"That's a good idea."

Hikaru sent a glare at Kaoru and threw a spoon towards him but was surprised when Kaoru caught it. "No fair!"

Kaoru sat the spoon down, turned around quickly throwing his wok towards Hikaru, and smirked when it hit the wall and scared Hikaru off.

Hikaru pouted but retreated to his bedroom. He had to admit that it was annoying he had no one to hang out with and knew if he stayed in the kitchen that Kaoru would have probably tried to kill him for eating all of the ingredients. He never understood why Kaoru found cooking to be so much fun nor did he even bother trying to learn. He really was starting to become different from his brother and he knew it.

Sitting on his bed, he took note of how different his side was compared to Kaoru's. Sports equipment, music sheets, and comic books littered the floor on his side of the room. Kaoru's side was neat, orderly, and clean. There was not a single thing out of place or anything tossed carelessly on the floor. Even his clothes neatly lined up in the closet. It was as if Kaoru was some kind of neat freak or something.

He looked at the walls with Kaoru having pictures of drawings he did and some were of recipes he printed out from their computer. He even had a poster of that annoying YouTube idol Miss Mitski on the wall above the computer desk. Hikaru was rather happy his side had pictures of cars, women dressed in bikinis and a few rock bands he enjoyed.

So yeah, he was different and he knew it. Sighing he picked up his drumsticks and grabbed the snare drums that had been put in the corner of the room. There was no harm in practicing at least next weekend he would be able to spend some time amongst people he had a lot in common.

* * *

"And finished!" Kaoru sat down the frosting bag and admired his work. He had made a three-tiered cake replica of the one his parents had on their wedding day. He had to admit it was nice that he got it to look as it did many years ago. Walking over to the sink, he began to wash his hands so he could finish the special dinner he prepared. Humming to himself, he looked up at the clock noticing that he needed to go upstairs to change clothes and go to the store with Romey, and Haruhi. They were planning to a sale at the supermarket so to get ingredients for the sushi bowl he was making for the host club's lunch that following day.

"The cake looks really good Kaoru."

Kaoru turned around and saw his grandmother Kazuha Hitachiin standing in the doorway. He saw that she still had that same weird hairstyle she always wore since he was a kid and that she was wearing her motorcycle gear instead of normal clothes.

"Thanks," While Kaoru often times detested his grandmother for some of her pranks he could not help but feel they were both kindred spirits in terms of creating beauty from any unconventional things. "I really wanted it to look like mom and dad's cake to resemble as it did on their wedding day."

"You've done well but…" Kazuha took a closer look at the side of the cake. "The quilting on the fondant needs to be a little more precise."

"Really?" Kaoru looked at the cake. "Aww man! How in the world could I miss that?"

"May I?" asked Kazuha.

"Oh not at all," Kaoru said handing her the quilted fondant imprint mat tool. "But I don't think that you could make it better."

"Oh yes I can," Kazuha took that as a challenge and carefully began working on the cake fondant. She looked at it closely a moment and held out a hand. "Kaoru can you give me a gold pearl?"

"Right," Kaoru walked to the drawer and opened it as he began looking through the small gold pearls. "A number 1 or a number 4?"

"Four please."

Kaoru got the pearl out of the box and handed it to Kazuha. "Wow, you fixed it but…" he pointed at the pearl. "Are you sure it'll hide the little imprint of the smaller pearl?"

"Just watch," Kazuha put the pearl on the small imprint and smiled. "See? It's hidden and no one but us knows why it's there."

"Wow impressive!" Kaoru laughed and hugged his grandmother. "Thank you so much! I really feel that it's perfect now."

"Now put that in the freezer and then come back out here," Kazuha started cleaning up. "I heard from your mother you were planning to make a roll sushi bowl tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but I can learn on my own," Kaoru pouted. "I have been learning on my own since I was five."

"That's where you're wrong Kaoru," Kazuha walked towards the kitchen door. "I've been teaching you how to cook…why do you think you have those recipe cards in here often?"

"You've been…" Kaoru rolled his eyes. "You could've just gave them to me directly you know."

"I enjoy leaving them as surprises," Kazuha flicked Kaoru on the nose and laughed. "Now did you remember to make something for your dear old grandmother?"

"Uh…what would you like?" Kaoru asked.

Kazuha smirked deciding to test Kaoru's skill as a chef in training. "I want something pickled." she said simply.

"That's easy."

"Using this," Kazuha tossed Kaoru a radish. "And make sure it's not something terrible like the last meal you made me. I am still coughing up that bitter flavor." she left the room with her laughter trailing behind her.

Kaoru picked up his wok almost tempted to hurl it. "Nobody would know….nobody…" he mumbled. "The last I saw her, Hikaru was letting her try some of his cookies. Yeah I miss her already that crazy old bat."

He decided against it and began working out a way to pickle the daikon radish. He really would need some help with this.

* * *

"Hikaru…"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me why you're sitting on my fence?" Kyouya demanded as he glared up at Hikaru. "I thought I told you that if you set foot on my property that you'd be shot on sight?"

"I bribed your guards," Hikaru smirked. "And technically I'm not on your property but rather I am on Mori-senpai's."

Kyouya rolled his eyes and wiped his brow. "What do you want?" he questioned. "I was out here in a peaceful state of mind."

"Well I came to hang out with one of my best friends," Hikaru slid off the fence and landed right on the grass. "Kaoru kicked me out of the house."

"I see," Kyouya went back to working in the garden as he began pulling up weeds and tossing them into a trash bag. "Well you can go in and play a game or something just don't make a mess."

"I want to help you," Hikaru looked down at the cartons of flowers. "Hey what are those for? Are you going to sell them in the host club?"

Kyouya shook his head. "No, I am planting some daisies." he mumbled and continued working. "Please don't touch them."

"Aww come on senpai, I love the flowers," Hikaru picked one up and touched its petals gently. "They're really nice and cute."

Kyouya shook his head and got up to go grab a watering can. "Hikaru can you plant those for me? I'll be right back."

"Ok," Hikaru waved Kyouya off and looked at the flowers. "Okay planting them should be easy." he hummed to himself and started putting the daisies in the ground.

* * *

"You do it more like this,"

Sally Moore began dancing and moving her arms from side to side along the rhythm of the music. "See and then you add a little more flair into it."

Tamaki watched Sally a long moment before he started copying her movements. "Like this?"

"Now you got it." Sally laughed and continued dancing. "Dude the Carlton dance is a good way to warm up before we rehearse our dance for the band competition."

"HELP ME!"

Sally and Tamaki both stopped dancing and saw Hikaru sprinting across the street towards them. They saw that behind him was an angry Kyouya with a pair of pruning shears.

"Boss help me!" Hikaru shouted hiding behind Tamaki. "Kyouya-senpai's lost his mind!"

"What did you do?"

"I helped him with his gardening." Hikaru mumbled. "I planted the daisies like he told me to."

"He buried them!" Kyouya hissed now restrained by Sally. "Hikaru you killed my daisies!"

"You shouldn't have said to plant them." Hikaru argued back. "And that gardening hat you're wearing makes you look stupid!"

Kyouya glared more and then looked at Tamaki as Sally released him. "He's your problem now," he mumbled and stomped back across the street to his own home.

"Wow you pissed him off bad," Sally noted. "Dude didn't anyone ever tell you not to piss off Kyo when he's gardening?"

"I wanted to help and I am bored." Hikaru grumbled. "Hey do you two need my help? I am a pretty good dancer."

"That won't hurt too much." Sally smiled. "Tamaki and I were just about to kick off our bad ass moves again."

"Cool!"

* * *

Hikaru wandered around as he had managed to escape his neighborhood unscaved. Tamaki and Sally nearly stuffed their drum majors maces down his throat when he told them what he thought of their dancing and then said he could do a better job. The King and the Soul Queen were ready to kill. He walked down the busy streets and kicked a few rocks.

"Takashi thank you for the new kitty dolls!"

Hikaru looked up and saw sitting in a café were Mori and some little red headed girl. He smiled brightly. Maybe he could stop in and hang out with them if their date was done. He looked both ways before running across the street barely missing being run down by a passing motorcycle.

"Mori-senpai how ya doing?" He called. "Are you hanging out here today? Mind if I join?"

"Actually…"

"Don't mind if I do." Hikaru jumped over the short chain fence and pulled up a chair as he sat in between Mori and the girl. "So what are you guys doing today?"

"We were going to a movie," Mori mumbled.

"Really?" Hikaru smiled and took a handful of Mori's fries. "Cool, we should all make it a group thing."

"Takashi?" the red head asked tilting her head to the side. "Is this one of your friends?"

"Yeah."

"He seems silly." The girl giggled and held out a hand. "Hi! I'm Mureiann, but everyone calls me Mimi!"

"Nice name," Hikaru went back to eating. "So did Mori-senpai ever tell you that he's in to cute and small things?"

Mori turned bright red and tried his best to keep Hikaru from saying anymore.

"Really?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, he's pretty much into mecha too, that's for kids of course," Hikaru waved a hand dismissively. "But if you're a girl into mecha and cute things too then you're a fit for him."

Mimi shook her head and began giggling. "Takashi's really fun though." she said. "I really like hearing his stories about the host club."

"He's said more than two words?" asked Hikaru. "Bravo Mori-senpai you must be serious about this one."

"This one?"

"Yeah, the last girl Mori-senpai had was heartbroken because he rejected her." Hikaru took Mori's milkshake that had been brought to the table. "He chose Honey-senpai over a girl. She was real cute too."

Mori stood up, grabbed Hikaru by the back of his shirt, and put him over the chain fence.

"What's wrong? I thought we were going to a movie."

Mori glared and pointed down the street. "Go home."

"Fine, didn't want to hang out anyway," Hikaru put his hands in his pockets and began heading down the street again.

"Takashi?"

Mori looked down at Mimi. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, he was funny!" Mimi hugged Mori and the two went on with their date once again.

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Kazuha answered. She looked down and noticed that Hikaru was tied up and a large note was pinned to the front of the ropes.

 _ **Please don't let him out alone again**_

 _ **-Haruhi Fujioka**_

"Hikaru…what have I told you about pestering people?" Kazuha grabbed her grandson and pulled him into the house. "Well you can help with my new flower arrangements and listen to my old records."

"No, anything but that!" Hikaru wailed as he was being dragged, he saw his mother and father were just walking down. "Mom and Dad help me!"

"Oh dear, looks like Hikaru's spending the day with mother." Yuzuha noted with a giggle. "It's so nice to see he's coming around to being nicer to her."

"He was screaming for help." Mr. Hitachiin noted. "Shouldn't we go save him?"

"Those screams were for joy dear."

"I don't think they were."

"Come on now, we need to go see if we can help Kaoru with his project." Yuzuha lead her husband towards the kitchen. Both of them ignoring Hikaru's screams and pleas to be freed from torture of helping his grandmother.

 **End Chapter**

 _ **Author Notes:**_ Okay so I thought I would have some fluff in this chapter but I guess Hikaru being a pain in the ass is too much fun. I am making this story a bit on the twins' relationship outside of school as well as making it a romance between Kaoru and Romey. These chapters are normally for me to let out my annoyance with Hikaru being a little pain in the ass in my other chapters. The next chapter shall be romantic and cute! All aboard the Romey and Kaoru ship!


	12. Glazed Partnership Kisses

**Author Notes:** Welcome to the next chapter of Sunflower Green Tea. I am so happy that many people are enjoying the story. I normally do not write too many stories featuring the twins due to being afraid of people being annoyed with how they are not all over each other or in love with one another. However, I want to thank everyone for the support in this story and I hope that all of you will continue following the story. Without further ado, we shall begin the next chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** Go back a few chapters to read it.

 **Recipe 12: Glazed Partnership Kisses**

Staring out the window Kaoru barely heard anything their teacher was talking about during algebra. His mind wandered to the thoughts of how he would confess to Romey. It was not as if they really had spoken much in the way of dating. Most of their evenings often became filled with moments of celebrating the small victories of learning a new recipe or finally being able to taste their first meal prepared as a team. It seemed as though the tension that had been once between them during their first meeting now dissolved away with each passing second of every day they spent together. It seemed as though they were growing closer yet something about Romey's feelings made it almost hard for her to open up to anyone or become closer to them. Kaoru wondered if it had something to do with the past that remained a secret.

Not that he was one to pry into someone else's business," He looked over his shoulder at Hikaru who was asleep. He shook his head with a small smirk and threw a piece of paper at his brother watching in delight as he abruptly woke up.

"I didn't do it mom!" Hikaru cried and fell backwards out of his chair onto the floor. A few of the girls in the classroom gasped while the other boys laughed much to his chagrin.

"Hitachiin, nice of you to join us," the teacher said walking over and looked at him closely with a look of annoyance in his eyes. "I hope you like spending after school doing make up work for sleeping though class."

"I didn't mean…fine…" Hikaru blew out a sigh and glanced over his shoulder at Kaoru who was snickering quietly. He rolled his eyes and made note to get back at his brother for blessing him with staying after school to do make up work. Maybe just maybe he would be able to get ahead of him before that damn wok went flying when he got away with his prank.

"Kaoru I'll get you back for this," Hikaru hissed.

"Hitachiin!"

"Sorry sensei…" Hikaru sighed in annoyance and went back to paying attention to the lecture. He did send dirty looks towards Kaoru when the teacher's back was turned.

* * *

"All right class today we're going to be partnering up for a special assignment which involves learning the basics of repairing old clothing by using them for other things."

"So we're basically doing what commoners do?" asked a girl raising her hand. "Why would we ever want to do that?"

"It's best to use something that may be thrown away otherwise," The teacher rolled her eyes. "So that's why it's a team effort, To make it a little more fun we'll be drawing names from a jar."

"Oooh so retro!" A girl squealed from the side looking directly over at the sole boy in the class….Kaoru. "I do hope I get to be partners with Kaoru-kun!"

"Now now, there will be no fighting over Hitachiin," The teacher mumbled. "Whoever he's partnered with is not to be intimidated by any of you ladies ok?"

"We promise."

Kaoru sighed in relief as the jar was given to him. He closed his eyes hoping that he would be partnered with Romey. He pulled out a crisp slip of paper and saw the name on it. He frowned and quickly took the opportunity to swipe the unattended unopened paper on the other girl's desk. He silently prayed that it had Romey's name on it.

"Oh my I got Kaoru-dear," Romey whispered to herself as she blushed and looked back at him with a small smile.

"AWESOME I GOT ROMEY!" Kaoru shouted leaping up from his seat. He looked around the room noticing that everyone was staring at him. Some of the girls looked annoyed while others were crying silent tears. "Umn…I mean…it'll be fun to work with you Romey."

Romey giggled softly and began making plans of what they could make or use for the project.

* * *

"Hello! I am collecting donations for the Kaoru and Romey quilt!" Kaoru called as he entered Music Room 3. "Any donations will help with our assignment. Mind you they must be of your own personal possession for more than a week."

"Is this some kind of prank?" Tamaki asked from the couch. "You're not going to use it to help Nekozawa curse us are you?"

"Nope, It's for an assignment for my home economics class," Kaoru walked over to where Honey was sitting. "Have anything for the quilt Honey-senpai?"

Honey nodded and helped up a blanket. "You can have a piece off of my favorite blanket," He smiled brightly. "And Usa-chan will give you a piece of her fluffy fur."

"I appreciate your contributions," Kaoru chuckled and turned around seeing Mori holding out a piece of dark fabric. "What's this Mori-senpai?"

"Kendo Uniform."

"Kendo uniform?"

"The first one I wore when I led our school's team to win nationals." Mori added.

"Cool!" Kaoru smiled brightly before taking the fabrics from both his senpais and walked to where Kyouya was. "Got anything Kyouya-senpai?"

"I do not."

"Oh come on you could spare a square of something." Kaoru said. "Don't you have anything old you were thinking of throwing away?"

"No."

"What about that ratty old black bear you keep in your shoe locker?" Tamaki asked. "It has fabric falling off of its body."

"We're not using Shadow," Kyouya mumbled. "I will bring something to you after club hours but Shadow is off limits."

"What about you Tamaki-senpai?" Kaoru asked.

"I have this," Tamaki handed Kaoru a small square that had a large Kuma-chan on it. "It's from my baby blanket that I keep for good luck but I do hope you can use it."

"Thanks boss." Kaoru put the pieces of fabric into the basket before sneaking up and leaning over Haruhi's shoulder noticing she wore a set of rose red headphones connected to a laptop. He saw on the screen was Miss Mitski's music video. Reaching for the cord, he unplugged it as the music filled the air.

 _"Let us love, let us persevere, all you lovely dreamers."_ Miss Mitski's crystalline voice wafted from the speakers. _"With this century's biggest blast of dynamo, Let us overcome everything, hurry up!"_

"So…you're a Miss Mitski fan too?" Kaoru asked snickering as Haruhi scrambled to turn the song off. "I'm not judging you or anything."

"What do you want?" Haruhi mumbled. "I was trying to study."

"I need some help with my assignment," Kaoru smiled brightly. "I need a donation of old clothes that you don't want or need anymo-!"

Tamaki had ran over and grabbed Kaoru so he could talk to him alone. "Kaoru!" he hissed. "Asking Haruhi for some of her old clothes to donate to your quilt is very rude! She may have only a few clothes to wear….commoners cannot afford to throw away anything."

"You know I can hear you right?" Haruhi mumbled and walked over. She held out a red piece of fabric. "Here this is the scarf from my old middle school uniform. I keep it with me to use as a handkerchief but you can have it."

"Really?" Kaoru asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah you can have it." Haruhi waved him off and went back to the table to resume studying.

Kaoru smiled and finally walked to the table where Hikaru was sitting playing on his Nintendo 3DS. "Hey Hikaru got anything I can use for the quilt?"

"No," Hikaru said simply not bothering to look up.

"Are you sure? I was thinking of using our baby blankets." Kaoru said. "You don't care about me using that do you?"

"You do know those ratty old things are useless to me." Hikaru paused the game. "And why are you asking us for stuff? Why doesn't _YOUR_ partner donate some of her things huh?"

"She's gathering things too." Kaoru sat the basket down and sat down next to Hikaru. "I hope that you'll be nicer to her when she's at our house all week."

"WHAT?" Hikaru screamed. "I didn't invite her!"

"I know…I invited her." Kaoru shrugged. "It's not like you'll care anyway since you have band practice all week."

"That's not important," Hikaru snapped. "I don't want some girl coming into our room and spreading her girliness around the room!"

"Haruhi's been in our room before." Kaoru pointed out.

"Haruhi's not a girl," Hikaru added.

"I heard that!"

"What I mean is that Haruhi's more like a sister." Hikaru sent a small smirk towards the shorthaired girl. "She's allowed in our room because she won't girl it up."

Kaoru shook his head. "Whatever Hikaru," he glared at him. "If you so much as mess this up with Romey…my wok will have a date with your head."

"Do your worst," Hikaru sneered. "Wok boy."

Kaoru reached under the table to retrieve his wok but found it was not there. "Damn it Haruhi stop hiding my wok!"

* * *

Hikaru was bored….

He had not even thought of what he could do all day instead of spending it complaining about how Kaoru was using their time afterschool to work on homework with the girl he now deemed as the intruder. Looking over his shoulder, he heard Kaoru speaking quietly to Romey. He really wanted to hear what they were saying.

"Ugh this is annoying!" Hikaru shouted and walked over to the two of them. He took a seat at the table and picked up some of the used fabric. "What's this for?"

"That's for the quilt," Kaoru answered as he sewed on the patch of fabric that he got from Tamaki. "Kyouya-senpai gave that to me."

"I see," Hikaru sat down the fabric and picked up a small blue square. "What about this one?"

"That's from my younger brother's first onesie." Romey explained not taking her eyes off sewing.

Hikaru sat it back down and looked at the rest of the fabric. "So you're making a dumb quilt for your assignment…"

"Yeah," Kaoru sighed sitting down the quilting needle. "Is there something else you want Hikaru?"

"No, I'm just bored." Hikaru shrugged. "You're too busy and no one else wants to hang out so I'll just sit and watch."

"Fine." Kaoru went back to sewing once again and hummed quietly while concentrating on his work. Every now and then, he would look up at Romey.

"Kaoru-dear, do you think we should take a break now?" Romey asked curiously. "We could go for a walk or go make snacks."

"That's a great idea," Kaoru smiled brightly and stood up stretching. "We've been at this for three hours, why don't we go grab a slice at the pizzeria in town?"

"Oh my good idea." Romey giggled as she looked at Hikaru. "Do you want to join us Hikaru-dear?"

Hikaru raised an eyebrow at Romey's invitation and merely shrugged. "I was going to go hang out with someone else, why don't you two just go?"

"Are you sure?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay but don't touch the quilt." Kaoru warned and went to go put his shoes on and grab his bag.

"I won't touch that stupid thing." Hikaru mumbled. "I have more things to do thank mess with a dumb blanket."

* * *

"Thank you!"

Kaoru and Romey both went over to a nearby bench in the park and sat down with their slices of pizza. The two of them had chosen a simple spot in the park, which was under a tree and allowed them to watch as people walked by.

"I really think our quilt is coming along nicely." Romey said quietly. "Though I do think we should continue working on it by adding a little more to it if we ask other people to donate fabric to it."

"That'd be a cool idea," Kaoru looked up at the sky. "It could be something that we leave behind for future generations to view."

"Yes, though…" Romey went silent and looked down at the ground. "I don't think that Hikaru-dear would be too crazy about us working on it together."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't think he likes me."

Kaoru shook his head. "No, don't worry Hikaru likes you." he said quickly. "He's just…he isn't used to me spending more time with another person since it's always been us for many years."

"I don't want to come between you two." Romey whispered.

"You won't." Kaoru hugged her. "Hikaru's slowly learning that I won't always be around and he will need to rely on others."

"You think so?"

"Yes, it's what I've wanted for a long time." Kaoru admitted. "I love him a lot but there are days where I want to be seen as my own person and not part of a set."

Romey nodded silently.

"Hey Kaoru!"

Kaoru looked up at the sound and saw the hosts running towards them. He took note they were wearing normal clothes. "Everyone?"

"Do you and Romey-chan want to go with us to the movies?" Honey asked with a giggle. "We're going to see a new action movie."

"A new action movie?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah," Haruhi held up the red and black messenger bag she wore on her shoulder. "We're going to see Deadpool."

"Oh man seriously?" Kaoru asked. "Cool, I'd love to but…Romey do you want to go with us?"

"Sounds like fun." Romey giggled. "It'll be a lot of fun and I do think we deserve a break from homework. You should call Hikaru-dear and ask him if he wants to come along too."

"Right." Kaoru pulled out his cell phone and made a call to Hikaru. "We'll wait for you outside."

"Ne ne Romey-chan." Honey tugged on Romey's skirt. "Lean down."

"Okay?" Romey leaned down to Honey's level and felt the small boy put a bow in her hair. "What's this?"

"You have a Deadpool-chan bow." Honey answered with a giggle. "Takashi made it for you."

"He did?"

"Yes, we're all now wearing something with Deadpool-chan on it."

"I see." Romey did take a moment to notice that the hosts were all wearing something with the image of Deadpool on it or in Haruhi's case wearing a pair of pants with Deadpool painted on the left leg.

"Hikaru said he'll meet us there." Kaoru walked over to them again. "Cool everyone's wearing Deadpool gear but I don't…"

"Here." Tamaki held out a jacket for him. "We grabbed it on our way out and thought you'd like one since Hikaru has one too."

"Thanks." Kaoru smiled softly. "So we're all going ahead?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Awesome thy name is Deadpool!"

Hikaru gave a small smile of happiness once he arrived at the theater. He had many plans for the whole movie. He was going to spend it with his friends' enjoying the insanity that was Deadpool. The last time they all went out to see a movie was when Guardians of the Galaxy came out. He ran over to where the others were but stopped short when he saw that Romey was with them.

"Hikaru over here!" Haruhi called. "Or else we're going to leave you behind."

"Fine…" Hikaru mumbled and walked over to them. "So are we going to do this or are we going to just stand around?"

"Let's go in!" Honey called out. "I can't wait to see Deadpool-chan!"

* * *

"Psst, Kaoru." Hikaru whispered. "Do you want to share some of my popcorn?"

Kaoru rolled his eyes and reached over to take some of the popcorn. He sighed in annoyance at how Hikaru made a big fuss to sit between him and Romey. "Thanks…"

Hikaru smiled and went back to watching the movie. He could hear the audible grinding of Kaorus' teeth. He really had a feeling that his brother would cool off after a few minutes. "Psst Kaoru."

"What?"

"Isn't this movie awesome?" Hikaru whispered.

"Yeah…"

Hikaru then looked over and took notice of Romey trying to console Honey who had been freaked out by some of the violence. He did find a little bit of amusement in that since the girl was too distracted with caring for the boy.

Kaoru gave another sigh of annoyance as Hikaru tried to get him to share more of the snacks with him. He finally had enough and traded seats with Honey.

"Damn it Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted in fury though he quickly left the theater when everyone else watching told him to sit down and shut up.

Once out in the lobby he punched the wall and grumbled about how the movie was being ruined because of the so-called intruder that came with them.

"What do you mean you don't have butter?"

"I'm sorry miss you'll have to wait until we can get some more opened and refill the machine with It.," a clerk said behind the counter holding up their hands in defeat.

"If you don't get your ass in that store room and find some I'm gonna come back there and force you to find it!"

Hikaru looked over at the counter and saw a girl holding the clerk by the front of the shirt ready to kill. He rolled his eyes and walked over to save the poor soul before he died at the girl's hands.

"Calm down," He said putting on his host club charm. "They will have more if you let the person do their job."

"I won't calm down, I asked for extra butter but they ran out!" the girl mumbled. "And now I have to watch this movie without it!"

"Well you can always come back out and get more if you want butter on it." Hikaru said rolling his eyes. "Don't just try to start a fight over food."

"How about you mind your business ginger?" the girl hissed. "I am not afraid to fight a boy. I'll fight you like man if I gotta."

"I'm just trying to help." Hikaru leaned close and poked her in the forehead. "You're all talk and no bite. I find that amusing."

The girl rubbed her forehead but did not say anything more but snatch the popcorn that now had butter on it and she stomped back to the theater. "You better be lucky I want to see the rest of the movie or else I would've stuffed you into that machine."

"Yeah, right." Hikaru rolled his eyes and walked back to the theater not seeing that it was the same one the girl had gone into, oh well at least he'd probably have a little more fun seeing a movie he had wanted to see for a long time.

* * *

"I am so sorry!" Kaoru said trying to apologize to Romey for the third time of what happened. For some reason Hikaru had caused a huge mess in the theater with some girl that had thrown her bucket of popcorn at him. The whole fiasco dissolved in a food fight in the theater and they had all been kicked out.

"It's okay, it was fine." Romey waved a hand. "It was fun and I got to see you save Honey-dear from being caught in the middle."

"I still can't believe that girl referred to Mori-senpai as giving tree." Kaoru mumbled. "Especially when he tried to ask her to stop throwing things."

"I do hope that next time we go to a movie that everything will be ok." Romey blushed once they got to her door. "So err…I'll see you tomorrow so we can finish our assignment?"

"Yeah…" Kaoru rubbed the back of his head.

Silence passed between the two for a long moment as if the world had stopped around them. The unusually warm winter's wind seemed to tint their cheeks a hue of red.

"Romey…"

"Kaoru-dear…"

Almost as if a magnetic attraction had pulled them in closer to one another as their lips touched in a soft yet innocent kiss.

 **End chapter**


	13. The Great Couple Spectacle

**Recipe 13: The Great Couple Spectacle**

"Romey…"

"Kaoru-dear…"

Almost as if a magnetic attraction had pulled them in closer to one another as their lips touched in a soft yet innocent kiss. Kaoru's hands rested gently on Romey's shoulders as his eyes had closed to savor the soft touch of her lips, the warmth of her body and the way it seemed as though everything around them came to a halt. Their shared kiss was almost magical yet full of promises of what was to come the moment they sealed the promise of being a couple.

"Wait Kaoru-dear!" Romey pushed him away, her cheeks burning hot from that one second of intimate contact. She quickly turned away from him almost as if she was ashamed of what had transpired between them.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked softly.

"We…we kissed!" Romey said softly. "We shouldn't have done that…I mean we've only known each other for three months and…and…"

"And we're fine," Kaoru smiled gently placing a hand on her cheek. "I really like you a lot…I think that maybe…just maybe you're the one I've been searching for."

"No…we…um…" Romey shook her head and opened her door. "I'm sorry Kaoru-dear…we just cannot…"

"Romey, please…what's wrong?" Kaoru asked. "I don't understand why you're so upset."

Romey turned and looked at him, her eyes shaking with tears. "I just…Kaoru-dear I am afraid I'll hurt you."

"You won't," Kaoru took one-step forward and pulled her into his arms. He hugged her closely and kissing her gently on the shoulder. "I don't care what happened in your past…I want you to be my girl."

"What if…what if you don't like me anymore if you ever found out about my past?" Romey asked softly. "I couldn't bear to have you look at me as if I am less of a person."

"I won't…I promise you Romey," Kaoru hugged her closer. "I will love you no matter what; you're my beautiful kitchen princess."

Romey fell silent again but finally relented and relaxed. "Ok…Kaoru-dear."

* * *

"Where is he?" Hikaru waited in his and Kaoru's bedroom later that night. He had gotten home from the theater before his brother but found that he was not anywhere to be found. At first, he assumed that he was in the kitchen preparing some kind of meal but it was empty. He started to worry with every second that Kaoru was not around.

"I'm home!" Kaoru called.

Hikaru instantly bolted from their room and to the staircase. He saw that Kaoru had a smile on his face and he seemed to be almost dancing with every step her took. However part of him wondered if maybe something happened when he walked Romey home. No there was no way that something could have happened. They were only good friends.

"Kaoru, you're home!" He ran down the stairs and hugged him. "Hey, do you want to go play some video games or we could always spend the night planning our next line of pranks for this week."

"Not tonight," Kaoru gave a small laugh. "I need to finish some homework and then I'm going to go to bed early tonight."

"Why?" Hikaru asked. "You don't go to bed early let alone do your homework when I ask if you want to hang out."

"I rather enjoy the rest of the evening," Kaoru strode past Hikaru and towards the staircase. That is when Hikaru saw it….his brother had a small pink lip shaped mark on his cheek.

"That girl kissed you…" Hikaru mumbled. "Why did you let her do that? Did you fight her off and tell her you weren't interested?"

"Why would I tell my girlfriend to back off?" Kaoru asked curiously. "Romey and I are a couple now and well she'll be around here more often."

"WHAT!" Hikaru cried. "You are actually with that…that…that faker? Kaoru do you know what she has done in the past? She'll destroy your heart!"

"I told her I don't care of what happened in her past," Kaoru shrugged. "Romey's the girl for me and I would appreciate if my own brother was happy for me!"

"I…I just can't believe you let some girl come between us!" Hikaru cried. "Girls are nothing but trouble and that was proven when I was rejected by Haruhi."

"You may believe that but I don't," Kaoru poked Hikaru in the forehead. "Just because I am with Romey doesn't mean that I will ignore you too. Please Hikaru be the older twin for once and be mature."

"Fine!" Hikaru cried. "You want to date that girl then go right ahead, don't come crying to me when she breaks your heart because she lets her unstable side rear its ugly head!"

"Hikaru you'll understand what it's like to be in love when you're older," Kaoru walked up the stairs and gave a small laugh at the memory of his kiss with Romey.

"I am older than you are!"

"By only three minutes."

"I'm still older!"

* * *

"I can't believe he just up and ditched me for some girl," Hikaru sat in the school's café next morning. He leaned against the table and groaned. Not even the cheerful atmosphere could quell his sadness, anger, and annoyance.

"You do know that Kaoru's growing up to be his own person," Christy sat down a latte on the table and giggled softly. "You need to stop trying to control him."

Hikaru looked up at Christy a long moment. "It's not fair that some girl came between us," he grumbled. "Why in the world would he let it happen? I happen to think that we were fine without another person in our world."

"So you think that remaining closed off is the best thing to do?" Christy asked curiously. She sat the tray she was holding down on the table and sat down. "You know that's a little selfish of you."

"How?"

"Listen, I don't know much about having a twin but I do know that you two aren't a set," Christy said simply. "You two are your own person and its best if you explore that more instead of trying to shut people out."

"So you think that I should be happy for him?" Hikaru asked. "And that it's a good idea for me to explore more possibilities to find someone of my own?"

"Yes," Christy giggled. "However I really think you should be a little nicer to people and let them in when they try."

"I see…" Hikaru looked up at Christy. "Hey, do you think you want to…maybe hang out sometime?"

"Sure, that sounds fun." Christy stood up and picked up her tray. "But I'll have to see if I have an opening in my schedule."

"Oh if you have to work I can hang out here with you." Hikaru said. "It's not a problem and I like this place a lot."

Christy leaned close and kissed Hikaru on the cheek. "You're sweet, "she then remembered something. "Can you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure."

Christy rushed behind the counter and picked up a small bag that had a bento inside. "Can you give this to Fujioka for me? "

"What?" Hikaru stared at Christy. "Sure but why?"

"Well I made something special for lunch and I want to be sure that Fujioka gets it." Christy's face turned a soft hue of red. "Since you two are classmates I thought it'd be easier."

"Wait a second, I thought you liked me." Hikaru mumbled.

"I did at one time," Christy admitted. "But then I slowly realized that my crush on you was something that I slowly grew out of…and well I have a small crush on Fujioka."

"You do know that Haruhi isn't looking to date anyone right now right?" Hikaru asked.

"Well…" Christy blushed more. "It gives me more of a push to work hard at proving that I am the right girl."

Hikaru sighed but nodded. "Okay, I'll give this to Haruhi."

"Thank you!" Christy hugged Hikaru once more before rushing off to go tend to another customer as Renge walked over.

"She's over me…"

Renge giggled. "Don't take it personally Hikaru," she watched Christy talk to other customers. "Christy's pretty much over the moon for Haruhi which I think is cute."

"She was in love with me…" Hikaru mumbled.

"Well you ignored her advances," Renge pointed out. "And well Christy is a bit of a mystery; she did some self-discovery and came to a realization that her crush on you was just a cover to convince herself that she wasn't into girls."

"WHAT?" Hikaru gave a loud groan and began banging his head on the table. "Why do I always pick the ones that like the same sex?"

"Hey, look at the bright side,"

"What?"

"You're free to be a heartbreaker now," Renge giggled softly. "I think the person that's meant for you will show up sooner or later."

"Yeah…sooner or later…" Hikaru stood up and left the café. Maybe he was destined to be a crazy old cat dude….he would only need to find cats and maybe go insane first.

* * *

"The world sucks," Hikaru, grumbled leaning against the table in the cafeteria. He looked over at his friends taking notice that all of them had girlfriends and were hanging out with them. He really had to admit that maybe it was his luck to be alone. Then again, he was not the only one since Kyouya and Honey were both alone too. Maybe they could comrades against the war on love.

"Hikaru, you shouldn't be laying your head there," Haruhi said pulling him up from the table. "And you barely touched your lunch."

Hikaru groaned. "Why should that matter?" he asked. "All of you have someone that you can spend time with."

"I don't," Haruhi, answered. "I may have admirers but being in love is something that I don't want to focus on right now."

"Haruhi, you have someone that likes you," Hikaru mumbled. "And look at our table…we have girls eating with us instead of it being just the host club."

"It's just a few people," Haruhi pointed out.

"Exactly,"

"I don't get what you're saying."

Hikaru groaned and pointed to Tamaki and Sally. "Those two are a passionate couple that tend to argue a lot but they make up easily." he said and then pointed to Kaoru and Romey. "Those two are currently a brand new couple that care more about cooking than actually focusing on the aspects of being together."

"Okay? But I don't see how that's a problem."

"And then we have Mori-senpai and his loli princess," Hikaru grumbled. "Those two have been together longer than any of them and they're pretty much the only two that takes being together seriously."

"Hikaru you don't need to be jealous," Haruhi pat him on the shoulder. "You're not the only one that's alone."

"Oh sure…I fall into the same league as the shota and the Shadow King." Hikaru said. "That's a really great achievement in life Haruhi."

"If you want what they have then get off your ass and stop bitching about it." Haruhi snapped. "You don't need to be so jealous and angry."

"It's not like someone will come waltzing through that door for me." Hikaru mumbled. "And even if they did I doubt they're the right one for me."

"What about that girl at the theater?" Haruhi asked. "She was picking on your rather than targeting any of us."

"She doesn't count!" Hikaru shouted. "And I doubt I'll see that girl again, she is not my type, nor would I bother trying to find a girl like that."

Haruhi rolled her eyes but nodded. "Fine, but if the person that you are meant to be with shows up," she paused and took a bite of the rice ball. "I do hope you don't send her packing with your attitude."

 **End Chapter**

 **Author Notes:** A Short chapter that sort of finishes the previous chapter and gives us a little glimpse into Hikaru's attitude towards his brother and friends in a relationship. I do feel bad I gave all of you false hope about Christy being Hikaru's girl. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and the next chapters shall be following the rest of the story of Kaoru and Romey's romance. Until next time I shall see you in the next chapter!


	14. Downtown Soulfood Lebkuchen

**Recipe 14: Downtown Soulfood Lebkuchen**

"Hey Romey are you almost done with that vanilla flavor?"

Kaoru looked around the kitchen area trying to find his bottle of vanilla flavoring but wasn't able to. He sighed in annoyance and decided to ask Romey to borrow hers. "Uh Earth to Romey."

Romey snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Kaoru. "Oh I'm sorry Kaoru-dear...here you can use mine I only have a little left."

"Hey Hitachiin!" called out a few boys from the doorway of the home economics room. "We didn't know you liked cooking enough to try to shack up with Miss Meyers, bravo!"

Kaoru glared. "Shut up," he said. "It's not like that, I enjoy cooking, and Romey isn't that type of girl!"

"Come on...she's really cute..." said one of the boys walking over as they grabbed Romey from behind.

Romey gasped as her face flared up red and she grabbed the boy by the arm slamming him onto the counter. "Touch me again you bastard and it will be your last time." she said her voice darker than normal. She gave a small gasp when she saw Kaoru staring at her. "Oh my god...I'm so sorry...I...I..." she turned and left the room.

"Romey!" Kaoru called out, he stared after her in shock. he had never seen her behave that way nor had he ever heard her voice sound as though like she was ready to kill someone.

* * *

"Romey!"

Kaoru stopped walking as he looked around the gardens for Romey. He had been sure he saw her hiding in the garden maze but his search came up empty, he had given up and decided to look in the gardens. "Romey! If you're still upset or if you're out here please give me a sign or something!"

"Kaoru-dear," Romey said in surprise as she stood up from the ledge of the fountain she had been sitting by. "What are you...go back to the music room...I want to be alone."

Kaoru turned to looked at Romey and sighed. "I...I wanted to make sure you're okay. That wasn't you back in the home ec room." He said walking over to her.

"I...just...Kaoru-dear...just go," Romey said shaking her head. "I don't want to see anyone and besides...you're probably afraid of me like other people are."

Kaoru sighed and shook his head. "I was surprised but not afraid, Romey. I want to help you." He said walking closer to her, hating to see her like this.

"It's fine..." Romey whispered, her eyes looked down at the ground. She sighed softly. "It's nothing...just go back ok?"

Kaoru shook his head, walking up to her finally and pulled her into a hug. "Look at you, Romey. You're a mess...what happened?" He asked softly.

"I said it's nothing Kaoru-dear!" Romey said pushing him away, she looked up as the sky darkened and it began raining which was surprising for December weather.

Kaoru blinked as he was pushed back from her, looking up as it started to rain. "Ah, come on! Let's get you inside," He said grabbing her hand.

Romey shook her head pulling her hand away and began running towards the shed in the garden. "I don't need you to worry about me Kaoru!"

Kaoru's eyes widened as she ran, frowning before taking off after her. "Romey, wait!"

"I said no!" Romey said glaring, she sighed in annoyance. "I don't need your help with this...let me be!"

Kaoru narrowed his eyes lightly, still following her in the rain. "Stop being stubborn, Romey, I want to help or at least listen!"

"No!"

Romey gasped as she let out a small squeal of surprise when the rain started falling harder. "Kaoru come in here you'll get soaked if you don't."

Kaoru gasped as the rain came down harder, following after Romey into the shed and wiped his dripping face before looking at Romey.

"Kaoru-dear why didn't you go back in to the school?" Romey asked as the water dripped from her hair creating a pool of water next to her. "I was fine alone...and now you might get sick because of me."

Kaoru shook his head smiling to her. "Nah...I don't get sick easily. Besides, I said I was worried didn't I? That's why I didn't go back into the school." He said walking closer to her and moved some of her hair that stuck to her face.

"You're only saying that..." Romey whispered. "I am fine alone...and I know you're only concerned because you're afraid of me...just like everyone else is..."

Kaoru rolled his eyes lightly flicking her forehead playfully. "Come on...I thought you knew me better than this, Romey. I'm worried for you, so while we're stuck in here because of the rain, why don't you talk to me about what's bothering you?"

Romey stared at him with wide eyes as she shook her head. "I just...Kaoru-dear may I tell you something? I know you won't tell anyone...but swear to me you won't tell the others..they'll be afraid of me."

Kaoru smiled softly. "You've got my word, Romey; otherwise feel free to end me." He said smirking lightly before he had her sit down on a ledge in the shed.

"Well..." Romey went quiet a moment. "Kaoru-dear...why do you think I am here at Ouran?"

Kaoru blinked as he stood, squeezing out water from his jacket. "Why? Hmm, I never thought about it actually."

Romey nodded. "But...you know a lot of us came to Ouran for specific reasons..." she fell silent. "I was forced to move to Japan by my parents...I think they're afraid of me..."

"Yeah I know that but," He paused then looking at her and sat next to her. "Now why do you think that, Romey?"

"They sent me away!" Romey shouted tears threatening to fall. "Why else would they decide to send me away from my home...? I don't understand it...my parents claim it was for the best but...why would they take me away from Aurel?"

Kaoru watched Romey for a minute before wrapping his arms around her and held her tightly. "I don't know, Romey." He said softly. "But it's not fair since I can see how much you cared for your brother."

Romey looked up at Kaoru and sighed. "I...practically raised my brother...because mum wouldn't do it...she left it up to the nannies and...I just couldn't bear for him to turn out like my sisters."

"Romey what happened?" Kaoru asked as he pulled her close. He always wondered about Romey's past but never asked her. He often assumed she had a happy life but he often could tell from the far off look in her eyes that there was more to her past than she let on about.

Romey sighed softly. "Well back in Germany...I had a lot of problems in school...and it wasn't any better because I was raising my little brother too."

 **~Flashback to 3 Years Ago**

"Miss Meyers your grades aren't getting any better,"

Romey glared and looked away from her teacher as she listened to the lecture, she had heard it many a time and found it to be a pain to stand there and listen. Her mind drifted to her little brother. She began wondering if the housing staff was taking good care of him or if they were ignoring him. Looking at the clock again, she felt the urge to leave the room and punished later for leaving in mid lecture.

"Miss Meyers are you listening?" demanded the teacher. "I expect that someone of your social standing would try to do her best to become a proper young woman for a prospective husband."

"Maybe I don't want to get married," Romey said simply. "It's a waste of time and marriage is nothing but having a piece of paper saying you are the property of someone...it's a shame people take it seriously."

The teacher stared in shock at the young girl but chalked it up to anger. "You may leave now Miss Meyers...and I recommend you make some friends, it'd do you some good."

Romey turned and gave her teacher a blank stare. "I don't need friends." She left the room hurriedly and glanced down at her watch. She knew if she got home in time, she would be able to relieve the nannies of their duties with Aurel.

* * *

"Mama, Vati I'm home!"

Romey looked around the quiet foyer and sighed, she knew her parents were probably busy, looking up the stairs she could hear the sound of her sisters terrorizing the maids. Shaking her head, she began walking up the stairs to her little brother's nursery. She gave a sigh, tossed her school bag onto the floor outside the door, and smiled gently at the sight of her brother standing up in the crib with a smile and holding out his arms.

"Aurel hello," Romey said picking up her brother. "Were you a good boy for the nanny while I was away?"

Aurel giggled as he leaned his head against his sister's shoulder and smiled. His chubby hands kept a grip on her shirt and he reached up with his other to pat Romey's face.

"I'm so happy that you're happy," Romey said as she sat him on the floor, she sat down, and reached in her pocket pulling out the bag of cookies she had baked. "I made these today; we can share them if you want as long as you say "Mum."

Aurel looked at Romey as he giggled and pointed at her. "M..M...Rom..."

Romey shook her head. "No Aurel, call me mum." she said pointing herself. "Muuuum."

Aurel pointed at Romey again as he smiled. "M...Mum!" he said giggling. "Mum!"

"That's right," Romey said running a hand through his hair. "I'm mum...since mama is too busy to raise you with Vati."

Aurel cuddled Romey and smiled happily.

"How about we go out for a walk?" Romey asked standing up. "We can get ice cream and play in the sunshine."

Aurel nodded eagerly and grabbed Romey's skirt following her out of the room. He giggled and continued talking. "Mum, Mum, Mum!"

Romey smiled. "That's right Aurel,"

* * *

"Hey look its Romey," Sneered some girls as they saw Romey sitting under a tree keeping an eye on Aurel. "Out for a walk with your baby? That's so cute…not!"

Romey rolled her eyes and turned away from the girls, her eyes never left the area where she left Aurel to play.

"Why don't you say something?" asked one of the other girls. "Are you too scared to talk to us? Or can you even talk?"

"I am not interested in talking to people like you," Romey said simply. "Now please if you don't mind leave!"

"Why?" asked another girl. "Is it because you're a teen mum and you want to set an example for your baby?"

Romey glared. "I'm warning you...leave now or else!"

The girls laughed. "What are you going to do? Throw a diaper at us, or sing a lullaby until we sleep?"

Romey stood up as she rushed towards the girls and began fighting them, she did not care if anyone seen her and decided that today was the day in which she would stand up to the girls.

* * *

Romey...what were you thinking?"

Sara looked at the scratches and bruises on Romey's body; she had not been pleased that the police had brought Romey and Aurel home. She was surprised that her daughter had gotten into a fight with girls from school.

"They started it," Romey whispered narrowing her eyes. "I had to defend myself...they wouldn't leave."

"Romey dear, you're having trouble in school too," Barthold said. "Your teachers called and said you've been acting antisocial in school and your grades aren't improving."

"Like I care," Romey said turning her back to her parents. "It's not as if they matter anyway...Letter grades don't matter as long as I stay as a respectful young lady so I won't scare away potential husbands."

"Romey...that's not true," Sara said. "We want you to think about your future; don't you want to do something with your life?"

Romey sighed and looked away. "Tch...You mean get married to someone and pretend that I am happy to be married."

"Romey...what can we do to help you?" asked Barthold. "We want you to open up more and make friends. But we're also concerned about how you're living your life."

"I am fine!" Romey snapped, she looked up and saw Aurel standing at the doorway to the living room sniffling.

"Mum!" Aurel said wiping his eyes.

"Oh Aurel did you wake up?" asked Sara walking over to pick up Aurel. She gave a small gasp of surprise when Aurel ran over to Romey.

"Mum," Aurel said hugging Romey as he sniffled. "Mum!"

"Romey...what is the meaning of this?" Sara asked staring at Romey then at Aurel. "Why is Aurel calling you mum?"

Romey glared and turned her back to her parents again ignoring them.

 **~Flashback End**

Romey sighed. "My parents sent me to Japan after that happened and they just...decided that it was for mine and Aurel's safety...but when I got here...my aunt and uncle sent reports back to my parents letting them know if I was in their own words "stable" enough to go back home."

"Romey..." Kaoru said, he was not sure what to say nor could he muster the words to comfort Romey. All he knew is that from what Romey had told him that he understood how painful it would be to be treated as a danger to their family. He looked up at her again and placed a hand on her cheek.

"I know you're probably afraid of me..." Romey whispered. "Not that I'd blame you...I am used to being alone and labeled as a danger to other people..."

"Romey..." Kaoru said quietly. "I am not afraid of you...I could never be afraid of someone who I care the most about. You are just as important to me as Hikaru and the others are but...I would never treat you differently now that I know about why you left home. I feel angry that your parents chose to send you away and separate you from your brother...he needed you and you did all you could so he would be raised by someone who loved him rather than by nannies."

"Kaoru-dear..." Romey said shaking her head. "You..."

Kaoru shook his head and smiled as he leaned close kissing her gently, He smiled through the kiss. He wanted Romey to know he would not leave her and that he was not afraid of her. "Romey...do me a favor...be true to yourself...you're a beautiful person and there is no reason for anyone to be afraid of you."

"Kaoru-dear I..."

"I'm serious," Kaoru said gently. "I love you for you."

Romey smiled gently feeling at ease that she had not scared Kaoru away and felt happier that she had someone whom she could turn to whenever she felt doubtful of the friends she made. Smiling again, she hugged him. "I love you for you too Kaoru."

 **End Chapter**

 **Author notes:** The reveal of what Hikaru had been talking about as Romey being "unstable" has been revealed. I do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Until next time I shall see you in the next chapter!


	15. A word from Ai-Pi

**And now a word from Ai-Pi**

Hey there everyone it's Ai-Pi!

Sorry for the random author notes informational post as I wanted to let everyone know that I am gonna be taking a bit of time off from this story so I can get the next volume of the Girls Of The Host Club series prepared for next month. Volume 4 will be about Kyouya's romance with his girl who has made a few appearances in Sunflower Green Tea.

Currently the status on Sunflower Green Tea will be that I will be ending it in 20 chapters as it can follow the formula of 100 % Soul Queen which of course is Volume 1 in the long line of short romance stories before the big project of "The Girls Of The Host Club" comes up which is a multichaptered series. It will focus a lot on their budding romances as they go through balancing life, schoolwork, and social events together.

I do enjoy writing and there will be a lot more stories about each of the hosts with the girls they have chosen coming up. I am still trying to decide what direction I want to go, as I had to make a few changes in the pairings.

In case, no one has read the first volume, please visit my author page and read 100% Soul Queen. It serves as an introductory story for some of the girls such as Sally, Romey, and Mimi.

Of course, I really hope that everyone continues to read this series and stick around for the other chapters coming up. I am having a lot of fun writing the story and I do hope it becomes a lot more than just a one off thing.

I will be reworking some of my older Ouran fics that feature the girls as well. So A New Family will be redone since I really feel like I may have rushed it when I started writing it.

I fixed Chapter Fourteen or Recipe Fourteen as I used the old first draft of the story for it and did not realize that I did not remove some old parts of the dialogue and mentions of one of the original girls of the club. However, it has been fixed up and I have managed to check it to make sure there is not any more mistakes.

Anyway thanks for the continued support, and thanks for reading the story up until this point! I shall see you guys after my break and I will do my best to make sure it turns out well.


	16. Hitachiin Pot au Feu

**Author Notes:** Wow it has been forever since I have written anything for this story! I am so sorry everyone for the long delay. I had to do so much in terms of writing original stories and then real life got in the way with college and work. Did not have much time to write. This chapter shall focus a bit on Hikaru and I will be dropping hints of characters that will appear in their own solo story coming up soon. Therefore, without further ado here is the next chapter to our dear Kaoru's blossoming romance with our cute little Romey.

 **Disclaimer:** Go back a few recipes and read it.

 **Recipe 15: Hitachiin Pot au Feu**

Hikaru sighed in annoyance watching the clouds go by. He ignored the sound of the marching band's loud melody floating through the air. He readjusted his left arm that was resting behind his head as the cool metal of his snare drum served as a pillow. He could hear the sound of the band's drum major yelling orders as if she was a drill sergeant. This was the third time they went through the routine, which would serve as the main attraction of the competition in another two days. While many people in his situation would practice, it was not that big of a deal for him. He knew the routine backwards and forwards. He did deserve some time to relax after all.

"Hikaru Hitachiin!"

He opened one eye at the sound of the shrill voice calling from the field. He saw that Sally was glaring up at him. He lifted a hand and lazily waved her off telling her to leave him alone for a while.

"HIKARU!"

Maybe if he ignored her then he would not have to go down there and come up with an excuse of why he was not participating. Either that or Tamaki would come up and talk to him. Not that he needed a lecture from the host king either. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

"HIKARU!"

The voice was louder and closer. Opening one eye he saw a pair of emerald eyes staring down at him with intent to kill. He lifted his hand again only to have it captured in an iron like grip.

"Sally, what do you want?"

Sally rolled her eyes and merely pulled Hikaru up to a sitting position. "Dude, why the fuck are you not down there with the rest of us?"

"I don't need to rehearse," Hikaru nonchalantly shrugged. "Why in the world would I need to be amazing when I am more than that? I carried the entire line during our last game with Higarashi High."

"Dude, you started the fight," Sally pointed out. "And you need to get your ass down there and practice, I heard you play earlier and I could tell you were off beat."

"So what, I was distracted." Hikaru sneered. "Leave me alone and go kiss up on the boss or something."

Sally's eye twitched and she released Hikaru's arm. "Oh we're going to play like that huh?" she questioned.

"Yeah we are."

"Fine…"

Sally blew her whistle and everyone on the field stopped what they were doing. She began walking down the bleachers. "Since Hitachiin wants to be lazy, we'll be going back to basics…everyone on the line put down your drums and join Hitachiin on the bleachers."

The other drummers sat down their drums and began ascending the stairs to where Hikaru was sitting.

"Hikaru what did you do?" questioned a boy with dark hair and green eyes. "Going back to basics could be anything."

"She's bluffing," Hikaru said. "Sally's throwing her weight around like she always does. The boss isn't even objecting because he loves her."

"I am not bluffing!" Sally called. "Alright everyone we'll be going back to basics, so that means to move as one unit you need to sound as one unit."

"Why'd you have them leave their drums on the field then?" Hikaru called out earning a few snickers from his fellow line mates."

"Oh you shall see." Sally smirked and turned her back. "Repeat after me."

"Repeat after you." Hikaru called but noticed that no one laughed or even said what he did. "Guys?"

Sally turned around. "Large drum section…Boom Boom Boom." she called out.

The drum section stared but began to repeat her words. "Boom, Boom, Boom."

"Keep it up." Sally called and then looked directly at the snare section. "  
Snares, repeat after me. Clack Clack Clack."

"Why are you making us do this?" Hikaru shouted.

Sally glared at him. "And don't stop doing it until I come back up here to get you." she ordered. "You can also tell Hitachiin in drum language thank you for your punishment."

Everyone turned and glared at Hikaru who was now hiding behind his snare drum and weakly repeating the word Clack.

"Sally wasn't that harsh?" Tamaki asked as Sally walked past him.

"Nope it wasn't," Sally smiled gently. "Anyway we need to work with the brass section."

Tamaki looked over his shoulder before following Sally.

* * *

"I ought to stuff her into a cello case!" Hikaru grumbled walking out of the band room. He held a hanger with his band uniform on it and had the hatbox with his hat inside tucked under his left arm. He hated it whenever he had to be the one to polish all of the instruments and replace the casing on some of the drums. Not that he could blame Sally for it since he knew that, it was the way of how the Ouran Academy's drum line worked. Punishments and sitting out practice was only fair. If one member failed then they all did.

Today just was not a practice day for him nor would it be for a long time as long as Kaoru was spending more time with that girl. He really missed the moments he spent with his brother and the way they would share laughs about their days. However, it was no laughing matter as Kaoru had joined the cooking club and was spending all his time behind a stove. He remembered the only reason why his brother had took home economics was to meet girls and scout out potential clients.

But noooo the moment Kaoru learned how to flambé all of the sudden everything became complicated with this idea that he could cook rather than letting gourmet chefs prepare food for him.

That girl…no the intruder was breaking into their world making it harder and harder for them to remain in the protective shell they built up over the years. While it did crack, slightly the moment they entered Music Room Three, but now it was falling apart with this newfound relationship. Moreover, Hikaru was not going to have any of it. He and Kaoru were going to be the invincible Hitachiin brothers once more. All he needed to do was get rid of Romey.

* * *

"Did you see Kaoru-sama?" A girl with short brown hair walked down the hallway with her books pressed against her chest. She was wearing a blue and white uniform meant for the school's dance team. "I can't believe he's actually thinking of doing that."

"I do hope he'll be able to handle the pressure," said another as she stopped at her locker. "I do wonder what Hikaru-san thinks of him doing this?"

"Oh I think that Hikaru-san doesn't seem to care what Kaoru-san does anymore," the brown haired girl shook her head. "He's too busy with marching band."

"I do hope that Kaoru-san will be fine though," the other girl shook her head. "Who knows he'll be famous then if he decides to transfer."

Hikaru stopped in his tracks at the conversation, he was grateful the girls did not notice him behind the door to his shoe locker. He began having a million thoughts about Kaoru leaving him behind to go to another school but another part of him began to wonder if maybe Kaoru was planning to leave the cooking club and go to marching band or something. He needed to find out the truth.

"He wouldn't…"

Slamming the locker shut Hikaru began running down the hallway and past the other hosts who were on their way to theirs. He did not bother with pleasantries nor did he take notice of Haruhi asking him where he was headed in a hurry.

"I guess he heard about Kaoru," Tamaki noted before looking at Kyouya. "If Hikaru talks him out of it I doubt Kaoru would want to do it again."

"Why would he do that?" Honey asked. "It's Kao-chan's dream to get into the school and we don't really need him but once a week."

"It'll be summer break and we won't be conducting any regular business," Kyouya looked down at his notebook. "So Kaoru's presence won't be needed at all."

"And I thought Hikaru was going to band camp anyway," Haruhi said. "So Kaoru being home alone isn't very productive."

"Hikaru's worried."

* * *

"KAORU!"

Hikaru threw open the door to the cooking club and saw his brother cutting up vegetables and putting them in a boiling pot of water. "Kaoru please tell me it isn't so!"

"What?" Kaoru asked not taking his eyes off the vegetables. "Is this about the maple pancakes you had for lunch? I told you that I made mistakes with them."

"Forget the pancakes, what's this about you transferring?" Hikaru demanded. "You cannot just leave Ouran because you want to follow some stupid idea you have about cooking!"

"I wasn't planning to transfer per say," Kaoru turned towards the stove and dumped the potatoes in the water. "I just want to study with some chefs to learn how to improve my cooking skills."

"And that's leaving me behind?" Hikaru demanded. "Kaoru you don't need to cook! You're skilled with fashion design and you should be doing that instead of meal preparation like a commoner!"

"I thought about going to design school but I want to focus on cooking," Kaoru looked at Hikaru straight in the eye. "I enjoy meal preparation and besides Romey's the one who suggested I go."

"That girl is behind this?" Hikaru demanded. "Where is she? I want to tell her you're not following her to some school so she can have you all to herself!"

"Hikaru, it's my decision," Kaoru sighed rubbing his temples from the oncoming headache. "You're going to band camp anyway so I don't see why I should waste my time here."

"I'll be gone a week, you're going to be gone for a year!" Hikaru began growling quietly at the thought. "Wearing some other school's uniform and preparing food for people that will most likely hurt you if you make one mistake!"

"I will take that chance; it's been my dream to be a chef Hikaru."

"Since when?"

"Since I was four."

"You wanted to be a fireman when you were four," Hikaru pointed out. "And then a week later you said you wanted to be a rock star."

"Those were your dreams…" Kaoru pointed out. "Hikaru please don't make a big deal out of this? I will not leave you behind, we'll always be brothers."

"But Kaoru!"

"Please Hikaru let me face this dream alone."

"Kaoru please don't leave _ME_ alone!"

Kaoru groaned and continued trying to finish his pot au feu. "Hikaru I'll see you at home."

Hikaru did not say anything more and quietly left the room. He looked back at Kaoru once more feeling pain in his heart at the thought of being alone without his brother.

* * *

"Mom, make Kaoru stay here!" Hikaru sat atop a roll of large fabric as he watched his mother help a few models with a blouse. "He's leaving me behind to go to cooking school!"

"Hikaru, I can't force Kaoru to do anything," Yuzuha looked over a dress a moment before turning to her son. "I don't understand why you cannot be happy for him?"

"He's cooking food like a commoner," Hikaru grumbled. "He should be in here helping you with designs not playing house with that girl he's seeing."

"Ah, I see." Yuzuha waved her hand to dismiss the models and she sat next to Hikaru. "Hika, are you really upset that your brother's going off to cooking school or are you upset that he's seeing a girl?"

Hikaru blinked a few times at his mother's words but pretended not to hear the last part. He knew his mother found amusement in making him nervous when it came to Kaoru. "I don't want him to be at some school alone."

"Uh-huh, is that why you have a picture of Kaoru's girlfriend on your dart board in your bedroom?" Yuzuha asked.

"It's just target practice,"

"Hikaru, sweetie please understand that Kaoru's learning to be his own person and he doesn't need his big brother to always protect him." Yuzuha placed a hand on Hikaru's head. "Remember when you were ten and you begged me and your father to get you a guitar?"

"That was the same year Kaoru asked for drums." Hikaru added. "We were going to form a band."

"And you proved to excel with music where as poor Kaoru had a hard time playing a single melody on those drums." Yuzuha laughed softly. "And while Kaoru did everything he could to learn he just didn't have the musicality ou have."

"He can learn!"

"Sweetie, you both may be identical but the two of you are completely different people." Yuzuha shook her head and laughed quietly. "Which makes it easier for me tell you two apart now."

"Mom!"

"I'm kidding," Yuzuha loved the way Hikaru's face turned bright red out of annoyance and she gently pat him on the head. "Listen my little angry Hikabomb; I want you let Kaoru have his fun with cooking. He wants to be a chef and I believe that he's found something that makes him truly happy."

"I…"

"Sweetheart, please?"

"Fine."

"Good, now go upstairs and clean your room." Yuzuha giggled more as Hikaru glared at her. "Don't think I don't know about those magazines and rolled up socks under your bed. Please clean your room."

Hikaru turned bright red and left the room mumbling about how his mother was snooping around his bedroom.

"Yuzuha-sama, there is a Chiyoko Morinozuka on the phone for you." A maid called. "She says it's time for the mother's meeting?"

"Oh my, is it that time already?" Yuzuha walked out of her office and into the living room. She began giggling at the idea of telling the story of Hikaru and Kaoru's newest tiff.

* * *

"And we're here with Kaoru Hitachiin as he opens his newest restaurant on the East side of Tokyo!"

There was a large crowd in front of a building with a neon sign with the word "KAORUS". Many people were exiting limos and walking the red carpet to get the exclusive privilege to enter the one of a kind restaurant. Many people of the media took pictures and were doing interviews with those walking the carpet.

"To think that in three short years this young man has made himself a household name." A reporter said with a laugh. "And he has captured our hearts with his charms and recipes! Oh my goodness a limo's just pulled up with the man of the hour!"

An orange limo arrived in front of the building and the driver opened the door. Kaoru stepped out of the limo wearing a gold tuxedo and a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Kaoru, do you have a moment for an interview?" asked the reporter.

"Of course," Kaoru chuckled. "I love to give my fans what they want, so tell me darling what would you like to know?"  
"Well, it's been three years since you've taken the world by storm with your famous recipes and I must know, are you planning to do anything more?"

"Well that depends if my next endeavor will be successful," Kaoru said. "And this time I'll have some help with the beautiful love of my life."

"Love of your life?" asked the reporter. "Oh my, I had no idea you were seeing someone! Will we get to know who your mystery lady is?"

"Yes of course," Kaoru held out his hand and pulled Romey from the limo. "This is the beautiful love of my life, my dear Romey."

"She's beautiful!" the reporter giggled. "And are you planning to invite your family to the wedding?"

"Yes, all of them and my fans will attend," Kaoru, laughed brightly.

"Kaoru!"

Hikaru ran over to Kaoru wearing a pair of ragged blue jeans and a T-Shirt with the name of a band on it. He had dirt smudged on his face and his hair was out of place. "Kaoru please, help me."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow at his twin. "Hikaru, I told you that I am not lending you money for your failed rock star career."

"This isn't about money; I want a job in your restaurant." Hikaru begged. "We're twins! Maybe I can help in the kitchen."

"You can't even boil water," Kaoru pushed Hikaru away. "Get away from me or else I'll have security escort you away."

"Kaoru please, I thought you said we'd always be together." Hikaru begged. "You said we're brothers and we'll always be together."

"Security!"

Hikaru gasped as Mori and Honey who were dressed in security guard uniforms grabbed him.

"Mori-senpai? Honey-senpai?"

"Sorry Hika-chan but you can't be within thirty feet of this place." Honey said keeping a hold on Hikaru's wrist.

"Don't come back." Mori added throwing Hikaru onto the street as Tamaki, Kyouya and Haruhi walked past him.

"Boss! Kyouya-senpai! Haruhi! Can you guys talk to Kaoru?" Hikaru shouted.

Tamaki looked down at Hikaru but did not say a word and merely tossed a few coins at him.

"Get a job." Kyouya hissed.

"Who was that?" Haruhi asked.

"Just a street urchin."

Hikaru cringed at the laughter and put his hands to his head letting out a loud scream.

* * *

"Kaoru you rat how dare you ignore me!"

Hikaru shot up in bed and looked around, He saw he was in his bedroom and the restaurant and street was nowhere in sight. Looking to his left, he saw Kaoru was sound asleep in bed. It had all been a dream, which meant he was not a street urchin and the hosts were not ignoring him. He needed to prevent the events of his dream from happening which meant he'd need to do something extreme…he needed to sabotage Kaoru's chances at getting into that cooking school. 

**End Chapter**

 **Author Notes:** What is Hikaru planning? Will he mess up Kaoru's chances? Will he cause a rift between Kaoru and Romey? What was that dream? Will it come true? The answer to those questions and more will be answered in another chapter! Until next time…I shall see you in the next chapter!


	17. Grilled Kaoru in A Box

**Author Notes:** Sorry everyone for taking a long time on this story! I have a lot of things going on with college coming back at me full force and updating my original works. I do hope that all of you will enjoy this chapter as I wanted to give it a bit of a dramatic feel to it. I will try my best to make the remaining chapters ready for lots of fluff, sweetness and sibling bonding. For now, grab a cup of commoner's coffee, a slice of cake and put your feet up as we dive into the next chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** Go back to Chapter One to read it.

 **Recipe 16: Grilled Kaoru in a box**

Hikaru watched in annoyance as Kaoru practiced preparing a complicated meal. He knew that today was the day that the scouts from the cooking school would be seeing if Kaoru had what it took to be part of their student body. With every clink and scrape of the knifes it began to make the nightmare Hikaru suffered become closer and closer to becoming a reality.

"Hikaru, are you sure you don't want to go do something else?" Kaoru questioned sitting the knife down onto the counter. "I'm only sharpening my knives for the test this afternoon."

"You need me here for moral support." Hikaru leaned against the counter watching Kaoru carefully trying to figure out just how he was going to pull off sabotaging him. "I think it's cool you're taking the time to sharpen those things."

"If any of my knives were dull I'd probably screw up when I'm chopping the fish I'll be using today." Kaoru sat down the large butcher's knife and picked up a smaller one. "It's the job of a chef to have his tools ready at all times."

"So you can't prepare a meal without sharpened knives?" Hikaru asked again keeping his eyes on the knife. "You'd fail immediately?"

"Yeah," Kaoru put the other knife back into the block. "Which is why these are always locked in my locker after I sharpen them."

"And you'd be unable to cook without them?" Hikaru asked again.

"Yes."

"I see."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow at Hikaru's change in voice but didn't think nothing of it and continued sharpening his knives. His brother may have taken an interest in his culinary prowess which made him seem a little more relieved to know that Hikaru wouldn't try anything underhanded before his presentation.

* * *

"Kaoru, aren't you nervous about today?"

"Kaoru-sama please don't leave us behind!"

"Oh Kaoru-sama that's such a long time to be separated from you!"

Many girls from his class surrounded him as they held out small trinkets of good luck and fortune for Kaoru. It had been going on all day and not one person would let him focus on his schoolwork. He could've sworn he heard Renge bawling loudly about him leaving Ouran in favor of a cooking school far away.

"I've told you it won't be long," Kaoru raised his hands in defeat as the girls practically threw themselves in his arms. "I'm only going to be gone for summer break…even then I'll see all of you when the new semester begins."

"But you won't be on the host club's annual summer beach trip!" Momoka wailed. "Kaoru-sama reconsider please?"

"Momoka-san…" Kaoru placed a hand under her chin and tilted it upwards. His golden eyes sparkled gently. "I will write to you every day if you like."

"Kyaaaa Kaoru-sama!" Momoka squealed instantly melting to the floor almost as if she was a puddle of goo.

"I'll write to all of you ladies!" Kaoru called. "To tell of my great adventures at culinary school."

The girls in the room began squealing and some of them fainted much to the surprise of Kaoru who merely laughed softly. He looked over his shoulder and noticed Hikaru was missing.

"Haruhi where did…?"

"Oh, I didn't see where Hikaru ran off to." Haruhi shrugged. "I only heard him say something about a locker and going to get something from it."

"Oh…" Kaoru turned back to his crowd of admirers and flashed them a smile. Though in the pit of his stomach he felt a strange sinking feeling of despair in the air.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!"

Hikaru slammed his hand against the locker that belonged to Kaoru. For the past three minutes he had been trying to open the locker only to discover that the combination on it had been changed. Glancing around he made sure no one was around to catch him trying to break into the locker.

"Ok, when in doubt use a tool," Scanning the area Hikaru began trying to figure out what everyday item would serve as a tool for breaking in a locker. He could've always gone to the security office to ask them to open it…but of course that required a valid reason besides trying to sabotage his twin's chances at entering culinary school.

A sleek black bar was leaning against the wall nearby. Hikaru's face lit up in happiness and he quickly ran to go snatch up the item to use to break open the lock. After all it was for Kaoru's own good that he spends the summer with friends and family away from the intruder.

"For KAORU!" He cried attacking the locker with the metal bar. He began hitting the lock a few times to get it open before looking at the wooden door. Maybe if he broke the latch on it he'd be able to get in.

"Hikaru what are you doing?"

Hikaru stopped in mid attack and came face to face with Kyouya. "Kyouya-senpai, don't tell Kaoru that I am doing this."

"Why are you attacking my locker?" Kyouya questioned.

"Your locker?"

"Kaoru and I traded lockers last week," Kyouya rolled his eyes. "And I put a security grade lock on it so to ensure my belongings were safe."

"So…you have this one…but why?"

"Kaoru knew you were going to try to break into his locker to steal his knives," Kyouya opened the locker door and began putting his laptop inside. "And he decided to trade with me."

"That's not fair!" Hikaru cried. "I wouldn't sabotage Kaoru just because he's only acting weird in favor of some girl."

"I didn't assume you were doing that," Kyouya turned to look at Hikaru. "But don't ruin this for Kaoru."

"Why not?"

"It's his dream," Kyouya shrugged. "And being held back by an older sibling is something that hurts more than being hurt by friends."

"Kaoru's happy without that dumb dream," Hikaru hissed. "He was happy without anyone but the host club and me."

"Things change and people change." Kyouya shut the locker and put the lock back on the door. "You shouldn't try sabotage for your own benefit."

"You're one to talk about benefits," Hikaru grumbled. "You've been sacrificing your own happiness for the benefit of others for years."

Kyouya was taken aback by Hikaru's bold statement but quickly shook off his shock. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You've been pining over some girl you used to hang around with…why else would you spend all of your time staring at a picture of her?"

"That's not true."

"Yes it is." Hikaru smiled softly. "But I won't tell anyone about it senpai, now if you'll excuse me…I need to save my brother's sanity and life."

* * *

"I need something to get Kaoru to not attend his presentation," Hikaru stood in the black magic club. "I know you'd probably think it was selfish but his life is in danger."

"Danger from what Hitachiin?" Nekozawa asked. "I don't detect anything amiss in the atmosphere or sense anything in Kaoru-kohai's aura."

"He's in love!"

Hikaru turned and saw a girl with long dark hair sitting at a table drinking tea and casually looking at a crystal ball. "He's not in love, he's fooled."

"He is in love," The girl gave a ghost of a smile. "And thus why Hitachiin wants to ruin his brother's love life."

"I... fine I want him to be back to normal and not gaga over some girl," Hikaru mumbled. "Why do you even care anyway?"

"I see despair and ruin for you." The girl checked the ball again. "If you go through with your plans…people will suffer."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "No one will suffer." He took note of a large box in the corner of the room. "Hey what's that?"

"It's a coffin that Jiro-san's father lent us," Nekozawa explained. "It's for our festival of the dark lights next weekend."

"Can I borrow it?" Hikaru asked. "I'll bring it back."

"Well…"

"Come on Nekozawa-senpai, I'll do anything to pay you back for your help." Hikaru smiled brightly. "I promise I won't use it on Kaoru."

"Fine…"

"Cool, bring it to the music room in ten minutes." Hikaru darted out of the door to find Kaoru.

* * *

"Kaoru-dear, you look so wonderful!" Romey helped Kaoru straighten his chef's jacket as they stood in the preparation room of music room 3. "I know you'll wow the judges with your grilled Saba recipe and Fugu Tetchiri."

"I hope it'll turn out well…" Kaoru glanced in the mirror adjusting the orange ascot he wore. "I don't know why I even chose a hard dish for my entrance into the camp."

"Kaoru-dear, you're skilled in preparing grilled Saba and you're the only other person that I've met that can identify and cut blowfish in the right way so to keep people from being poisoned."

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Kaoru fidgeted nervously. "I'm just glad Hikaru didn't try to sabotage this…if he did…I doubt I'd be able to live this down if people were poisoned because of my brother's anger."

"Hikaru-san won't be that mean." Romey hugged Kaoru again and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "And if anything goes wrong, I'll be there to help you."

"Thank you Romey." Kaoru kissed her once more and went to exit the room. He looked back at Romey and watched as she exited the room from the other door. He had to admit it was nice to have someone who shared the same passion for cooking as he did.

"Hey Kaoru!"

Kaoru turned around and saw Hikaru. "Hikaru, where have you been?" he asked. "You skipped all of our classes and no one has seen you all day."

"I was doing some thinking and…" Hikaru fell silent and pulled Kaoru into a hug. "I'm sorry…I got you something to make it up to you."

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"Come on follow me." Hikaru led Kaoru to the place where he left the coffin and smiled. "Check it out, I swiped it from Nekozawa-senpai and I thought we could use it to prank the boss."

"I see…" Kaoru looked at the coffin a long moment. "So you're going to be inside of that thing and I open it when you give me a signal?"

"Yeah…but can you tell me if it can handle our height?" Hikaru asked. "I mean I would but I injured my leg during band practice."

"Ok." Kaoru sat his bag down on the floor and climbed into the coffin. He laid back and put his hands over his chest. "I can fit."

"Yeah cool." Hikaru slammed the lid down on it and locked it.

"Hikaru! What are you doing!?" Kaoru shouted and began banging on the lid. "Let me out of here! I'll be late for my presentation!"

"Kaoru, this is for your own good." Hikaru picked up Kaoru's bag and opened it. "It's for the best."

"Hikaru let me the hell out of here!" Kaoru shouted once again.

"Sorry." Hikaru headed into the preparation room to go put on one of Kaoru's spare chef uniforms. After all what he was doing was for Kaoru's own good.

* * *

"Where is Hitachiin Kaoru?"

Sitting at the long table in the cafeteria were the recruiters of the culinary school and the chairman of Ouran. They had been waiting for Kaoru to arrive for over twenty minutes and he still hadn't arrived yet.

"Kaoru-dea—ah I mean Kaoru-san will be here soon." Romey said looking nervously towards the door. "He probably went to get more supplies for his recipes he'll be preparing for all of you today."

"He has five minutes to get here before we reject his application." One of the recruiters said simply not bothering to hide her disdain for Kaoru's lateness. "If he's serious about being a chef then he would've been on time."

"He'll be here I promise." Romey looked at the door nervously and wrung her hands together. She really hoped that Kaoru hadn't gotten nervous and decided to back out.

"Yo, I'm here!" Hikaru called from the doorway. He smiled brightly and walked to where a mock kitchen was setup. "Last minute plans for a great dish for you all."

Romey's eyes widened. "Hik—ah Kaoru-san may I talk to you outside?" she asked.

"Meyers-san please sit down." Yuzuru ordered though he too was curious about why Hikaru was there instead of Kaoru.

"But…" Romey fell silent as she was glared at. "Yes sir."

"Prepare for a great meal!" Hikaru called out and began the task of cooking the dish that Kaoru had planned to make. He looked at the blowfish on the counter and smiled. "This is going to be easy…I've seen Kaoru do this a million times!"

* * *

"I do hope that Kaoru's doing well with his presentation," Tamaki looked at his watch. "He must be almost done if he's not taking his time with explaining why he wants to go to that school for the summer."

"Kao-chan's probably on the second course by now." Honey spoke up. "We should go cheer him on!"

"It's not open for other students," Kyouya said though he stopped in mid step when he took note of the coffin in the center of the room. "Tamaki, did you order that?"

"Order what?" Tamaki took note of the coffin as all color drained from his face. "I…I didn't order that."

"Then someone did," Kyouya walked to the coffin and looked at the tag on it. "It belongs to the black magic club."

"They delivered it here by mistake." Tamaki laughed and walked to the coffin. "It's empty so we can take it to them."

"Someone let me out of here! Boss is that you?!"

Tamaki leapt away from the coffin. "It's someone in there!" he shouted and hid behind Haruhi. "Haruhi daddy will protect you from the evil zombie that's in there."

"Senpai let go!" Haruhi pried Tamaki's arms from her waist. "I think Kaoru's in there."

"How can Kao-chan be in there?" Honey asked. "I saw him walking to the cafeteria an hour ago."

Haruhi took note of the lock and released the latch as she opened the lid. "Kaoru? What are you doing in there?"

"Where is Hikaru?" Kaoru demanded. "He's the one that locked me in there."

"Kaoru, if you're here then that means that Hikaru's doing your presentation for you." Kyouya looked at his notebook. "And if I am correct, he's probably serving whatever he's prepared to the admission's officers."

"He's WHAT?!" Kaoru took off out of the room to stop Hikaru from poisoning everyone in the room.

* * *

"Please enjoy your meal," Hikaru sat the plates on the table in front of the admissions officers. "I do hope you enjoy my special blowfish surprise with grilled fish paste sandwiches."

"Blowfish surprise?" Romey's eyes widened and she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to do something before these people died from the food. Her eye spied the tablecloth and she made a grab for it.

"We had high hopes for you Hitachiin-san."

"But this looks very bad."

"Don't judge it by appearance," Hikaru smiled softly. "It may look bad on the outside but on the inside, it's really tasty."

The recruiters looked down at the plates and merely shrugged deciding to try the student prepared dish.

"STOP!"

Romey pulled the table cloth off the table just as Kaoru ran into the room to stop them from eating. "Kaoru-dear!"

"Kaoru?"

"Is this Hitachiin-san?"

"No he's not Kaoru, I am!" Hikaru insisted.

"He's not me," Kaoru said hitting Hikaru with his wok. "I'm Kaoru Hitachiin, that person there is my twin brother Hikaru Hitachiin."

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded the brown haired recruiter. "Why is he doing your presentation?"

"He locked me in a coffin and tried to sabotage my entrance presentation." Kaoru glared at Hikaru before noting the food on the floor. "And if it weren't for Romey-san you all would've had a bad meal."

"We've made our decision." The recruiter said. "I'm very sorry Hitachiin-san, but we cannot allow you entry into our school for your antics."

"Wait please it wasn't my fault!"

"I'm sorry Hitachiin-san, try again next year."

The recruiters all got up and began leaving the room as Kaoru stared after them in disappointment.

"So this means we can spend the summer together Kaoru." Hikaru said brightly. "Look at it this way, you won't have to be cooped up in some classroom."

Kaoru's eye twitched and he whirled around to hit Hikaru with his wok but he stopped short. "You're not worth it." He said dropping the wok on the floor and exited the room.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru stood up and tried to go after Kaoru only to have Romey step in front of him. "Move out of my way."

Romey's eyes narrowed and she raised a hand as she slapped Hikaru wordlessly.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Hikaru demanded. He took note of the tears in Romey's eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"You're awful," Romey said softly. "Why did you do that? Kaoru-dear wanted nothing more than to attend that school over the summer! He's been working so hard so he could study there."

"I did it to keep him away from you!" Hikaru shouted. "You've been nothing but trouble since we've met you. If he were to spend the summer with you then I'd lose my brother forever!"

Romey shook her head. "I wasn't attending it over the summer." She said softly. "Kaoru-dear had planned to do this on his own before we met! So you cannot blame me for your jealousy!"

At those words Romey strode out of the room leaving Hikaru staring at the mess he had made.

"Kaoru was…he chose to go on his own?" He whispered to the empty room. "And that girl wasn't going…what have I done?"

 **End Chapter**

 **Author Notes:** Hikaru's made a big mess of things and now Kaoru's pretty angry with him. Will the twins make up? Will Hikaru finally see that his jealousy and anger is the cause of the rift between him and Kaoru? Find out in the next chapter!


	18. Canned Hikaru with Idol Advice

**Recipe 17: Canned Hikaru with Idol Advice**

"I messed up bad, I doubt Kaoru would ever forgive me for what I've done. I had a reason to feel this way though, I was losing my brother to some girl that decided it was her place to come into our world. I just wish I could make it up to Kaoru for destroying his chance to attend that stupid cooking school. I know you've felt the same way seeing your brother change because of someone falling in love with him."

"Dude why don't you go home now?" A young man with brown hair had been standing behind the counter for the past three hours listening to Hikaru lamenting his plight of a fight with his Kaoru. It had only started with him asking if he needed anything else to go with his purchase of guitar strings. "I have other customers to tend to."

"Come on please help me!" Hikaru begged. "You're the only person I can go to…all of my friends are angry with me!"

The clerk sighed but relented so he could get the young man out of his store faster. "Why don't you apologize for what you did to your brother?"  
"I tried to and he's only glared at me." Hikaru grumbled. "He even drew a line across our room to keep me from going to his side of the room."

"I don't know what to tell you." The clerk rolled his eyes and shoved the bag into Hikaru's hands. "But you'll think of something dude. Have a nice day."  
Hikaru took the bag and began leaving the store. Not even the clerk was able to help him in this situation. The only thing he could do was walk around the city and hope that he'd receive a sign of what he could do to fix everything.

 _"Let us love, let us persevere, All you lovely dreamers. With this century's biggest blast of dynamo, Let us overcome everything, hurry up!"_

The sound of the hit single by Miss Mitski wafted through the air as Hikaru stopped in front of the large building that had a larger screen playing the music video. Many people had stopped what they were doing to watch the young idol's performance.

"That's the stupid idol Kaoru likes," Hikaru mumbled watching the video on the screen. His eyes trained on the girl's every movement and listened to the song closely. He had never really paid any mind to the song's lyrics as he found them to be too cheesy and girly.

 _When they talk about people living as they please, everyone goes, I'm envious! People who have cast away their dreams. Really like to grumble don't they?"_

"People who have cast away their dreams?" Hikaru repeated quietly.

 _"That's why everything I've done was because it's what I wanted to do. The worst thing that can be said about persistent dreams; is that they never change!"_

"Persistent dreams…" Hikaru whispered quietly and began remembering how Kaoru had always been into meal preparation. The nights when he'd wake up and see Kaoru had left the room only to find his brother standing in the kitchen cooking. "Kaoru's dream is to be a chef and…I ruined it."

"Miss Mitski will be in Akihabara this afternoon doing an autograph signing of her new album Super Happy Funtime extravaganza!"

Hikaru looked up at the screen at the advertisement.

"I hope to see everyone there!" Miss Mitski giggled softly signing off the advertisement.

"Miss Mitski may have the tool to help me!" Hikaru let out a loud laugh and made a beeline to get to the music store before a crowd formed.

* * *

"Kaoru-dear, are you sure you're ok?" Romey asked as she looked at Kaoru while they walked along the busy street in Akihabara. "I know you haven't been yourself since what happened on Friday."

"I'm fine Romey, I just needed to get out of the house for a while," Kaoru placed a kiss atop her head. "I didn't want to be there when Hikaru came back from the store."

Romey nodded falling silent though she was unsure of how to approach a way to speak of Hikaru and Kaoru's fight without upsetting her boyfriend. "Hey, maybe we could find Hikaru-san something nice here? He's into that anime with the frog right?"

"I don't care what he's into,"

"Kaoru-dear, you two need to make up one day."

"Maybe when I'm dying of old age." Kaoru huffed. "I don't want to even think about  
Hikaru let alone buy him something that will be like a reward for him crushing my dreams."

"Hmm…" Romey placed a hand to her cheek deep in thought and finally decided maybe she could help the twins make up. She didn't care if Hikaru liked her but she wanted to help the brothers to get along. Looking over her shoulder she noticed what appeared to be Hikaru running across the street towards the music store. Maybe this could work. "Kaoru-dear, how about we go find some music to use in the kitchen?"

"Great idea, I wanted to pick up Miss Mitski's new album anyway."

"Ok!"

The two of them began heading towards the store which had a crowd of people but Kaoru didn't notice Hikaru was trying to push through the crowd.

* * *

"Please everyone form a proper line to the right to get your album signed! All those on the left, please form a line to purchase your albums!"

The store was crazy with fans trying to get a glimpse of their idol who had yet to make an appearance.

"Damn it…. I won't be able to speak to her if there are this many people," Hikaru looked to his left and saw the rack of CDs were almost gone. He needed to get the last one so to get it signed and then he could give it to Kaoru. He'd have an excuse to also spend at least a few minutes to ask her for advice.

Across the store Kaoru walked in with Romey. He spotted the rack of CDs and walked right over to get one. He had never seen so many people in one place. It was like a mad house as everyone nearly trampled one another to get their own copy of the album.

"Kaoru-dear, I'll go to the counter and ask if they have anymore." Romey kissed him on the cheek before going to the counter.

"Sure." Kaoru looked at the CD rack trying to find at least one copy that someone missed. He really should've gotten his online but he wanted a new unopened copy so to have it be signed.

"Kao-chan!"

Honey ran over and hugged his friend. "Are you here to see Mitski-chan too?" he asked.

"Honey-senpai, you're here?" Kaoru took notice of the other hosts as well. He gave a small faint smile. "All of you are here too?"

"We had to get Princess Mitski's newest Album so to study the songs so we can impress the ladies with our knowledge." Tamaki held a CD in his hand. "And uh…because I wanted to ask her something."

"Rene just wanted his own copy," Sally playfully shoved Tamaki in the side. "But we all want to at least get the chance to speak with Mitski."

"And talk her into coming to Ouran to perform at the Ouran fair." Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "It'll be productive if we got to her before Saint Lobelia did."

"Kyouya-senpai is that why you brought a T-shirt, a hat, the new album and your photobook for her to sign?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"It's just…for purposes to help her make a decision in performing at our school." Kyouya turned away hiding his blushing face from view. "Ahem, shouldn't we be going now?"

"We were waiting for Hika-chan."

"Hikaru's not here."

"Takashi and I saw him near the Mitski-chan display." Honey answered. "He got a CD and then disappeared."

"Figures he'd be here," Kaoru mumbled. "Probably going to sabotage Miss Mitski because he doesn't want her music to threaten his chances at being the only music I listen to."

"Or he could secretly like Mitski-chan." Honey nodded and looked over to where the crowd were gathered in line.

"As long as I don't see Hikaru I am ok." Kaoru followed the others to wait in line.

"Ok so I have the CD and now I have to wait," Hikaru looked around the large store and noted that the other hosts were standing at the back of the line. Great Kaoru was with them. It only meant he'd probably end up having to sneak away so to not be seen. He didn't want the others to be around when he apologized that Kaoru for his actions.

The roar of the crowd filled the air once the video screen in front of the table lit up and the sound of Miss Mitski's first single began playing.

"Give a warm welcome to America's sweetheart and soon to be Japan's sweetheart Miss Mitski!"

Miss Mitski walked out, she was wearing a blue and white gingham dress with her hair tied in its signature bunned style. She wore a pair of white knee socks and matching blue Mary janes. She looked out at the crowd and smiled brightly.

"Hello everyone! Thank you so much for coming out to support me and my new album!" she called. "Please feel free to enjoy yourselves and remember…Let's love and let's persevere!"

Everyone in the store began to cheer loudly all the while a few of the boys in the store began calling out love confessions.

As time went on Hikaru began getting impatient from how long it was taking for Miss Mitski to sign anything. Some of the time many of the people in front of him would take selfies with the idol so to prove they met her.

"Come on move it!" he shouted in annoyance. "Some of us have things to do!"

"You'll see her when we're done." Said a girl glaring at Hikaru. "Miss Mitski can you sign this one too?"

Miss Mitski nodded signing the T-Shirt. "Here you are." She giggled softly. "Thank you so much for your support!"

The girl squealed but got a devious look on her face as she pulled out her phone. "Can you also record a voicemail message for my phone too? I really would love to have you be the first thing people hear."

"Sure!"

"Come on!" Hikaru cried. "You're doing this on purpose now!"

The girl glared at Hikaru and held out her phone. "Oh can you sing the message?"

"Sure." Miss Mitski took the phone and began singing.

"Thank you so much!" the girl squealed finally heading off to go join her friends.

"Finally." Hikaru walked towards Miss Mitski and held out the CD. "Uhh…here I normally don't do this but…can you make it out to my brother Kaoru?"

"Your brother?" Miss Mitski nodded and began singing the CD. "Okay, how about To Kaoru, the shining star that will always shine brightly in the skies above?"

"That's cool," Hikaru then rubbed the back of his head. "Hey do you have a minute Mitski-san? I need to ask you something."

"Oh sure, go ahead."

"Well you see, have you ever done something that you regretted in your life but you didn't know how to apologize? I mean in your song you spoke about dreams and being a dreamer. So…you might know how it feels to have crushed someone else's dreams?" Hikaru fell silent looking down at his feet. "I don't know if the person that has been hurt will forgive me for what I did."

"Hmn…that's a tough one." Miss Mitski put a hand to her cheek, her eyes narrowed deep in thought. "Well, you want to make up with the person right? Well how about you do something special for them like write them a song or oh! Make something handmade?"

"So you're saying I should apologize through making something for the person with my heart?" Hikaru asked.

"Or you could look deep down in your heart and find what you really want to say to the person." Miss Mitski stood up and leaned over the table placing her hand on Hikaru's chest. "Once you listen to that, then everything will fall into place."

Hikaru stared at her hand then back up at her as he pulled her into a hug. "Thank you so much Mitski-san!" he cried happily. "I'll do just that! Thank you so much! Thank you!"

"Hey wait, you forgot your…" She looked down at the CD before shaking her head. "I guess this one will be saved for whenever I see him again."

* * *

"Kyouya-senpai I can't believe you did that."

Haruhi glared at her friend in annoyance though she was amused by how Kyouya had been bold enough to sing every one of Miss Mitski's songs to her. Of course it was cut short when security escorted all of them out of the building.

"At least I got her to sign a few things." Kyouya mumbled. "And she knows my feelings for her."

"You sung her song Baby Maybe Love." Tamaki pointed out shaking his head. "And it was nice that we got to ask her to come perform at our school and she said she'd consider it."

"That means no in idol language Rene." Sally looked over at Kaoru and Romey. "Hey you two have been quiet since we left. What's up?"

"I am just worried…" Kaoru mumbled. "I didn't see Hikaru in there and nothing bad happened…maybe he saw me and left."

"Or maybe Hikaru-san saw you and went to go find something to make it up to you." Romey looked up at the sky. "I do wish you two would make up…it hurts to fight with a sibling."

"Hika-chan can be stubborn but he wouldn't want to not make up with Kao-chan." Honey gave a small smile at the thought. "And we'll all know he'll be happy once again when he and Kao-chan make up."

"I'm not even mad at him anymore," Kaoru admitted. "I am just hurt…that Hikaru doesn't want me to be my own person…that he wants our world to remain so small…to keep others out."

"Why not talk to him about it?" Romey suggested. "Hikaru-san cannot be that stubborn and I do feel that he may want to make up."

"And I do hope you two make up soon," Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "We can't afford to lose our brotherly love package…the guests wouldn't visit often if that happened."

"Heartless tax collector…."

* * *

"Where is it?" Hikaru sat in the park on a bench as he dumped everything out of his bag. He wanted to give Kaoru the CD signed by Miss Mitski but it wasn't anywhere to be found. Then it hit him…he had left it behind.

"Damn it! Why can't I do anything right?!" he screamed. "My one thing to apologize to Kaoru with and I just…he'll never forgive me now!"

Leaning back on the bench Hikaru gave an audible groan of annoyance. He had messed up big time and the one thing he was going to use to win back his brother's trust and love was left behind at the store. This was always how things turned out for him. He could never do anything right.

 _"Listen to your heart…. you'll know what to do…"_

Hikaru sat up at the words ringing through his head. He didn't need to use something material to apologize but rather give a rather sincere apology.

"Hey, you there!"

He turned around and saw a girl with long dark hair wearing a blue and white dress with a matching hat and a pair of ballet flats. She wore a pair of large round glasses and held a small purse on her shoulder.

"Who are you?" Hikaru asked.

"Sorry, I'm Miss Mitski's assistant, she told me to give you this," The girl held out the CD to Hikaru.

"How did you find me?" Hikaru asked.

"It's hard to not ignore a loud groan like that." The girl giggled moving her hair from face. "You seem distressed."

"I'm not anymore." Hikaru took the CD and smiled. "Thanks so much!"

"No problem."

At those words the girl walked towards a waiting car which Hikaru was sure that Miss Mitski was inside watching the whole scene.

* * *

"Hikaru, is that you?" Kaoru asked when he heard the door to their bedroom open. "Hey welcome home!"

"Kaoru…I…" Hikaru fell silent again trying to word what he wanted to say so not to sound insincere. "I just…um…"

"What?" Kaoru asked tilting his head to the side. "Are you ok?"

Hikaru reached into his bag and held out the CD. "Here…I got you this…uh it's that stupid idol's newest album…she signed it and…uh here take it ok?"

"Wow, you got Miss Mitski to sign this?" Kaoru asked looking down at the CD and laughed softly. "But…the thing is that I have this already and I just…well she signed it too."

"Seriously?" Hikaru asked pretending that he didn't see Kaoru in the store. "Guess I'll take it back or sell it on Ebay or something."

"No, don't…I want to keep it." Kaoru then sat the CD down and reached over picking up the small bag decorated with light blue robots. "I got you something though…I know we were fighting and I know you probably wouldn't have apologized without a promise of a reward for being a good Hikaru but I got you it anyway."

"Seriously? You got me something?" Hikaru took the bag and opened it. "Wait…you got me a Keroro figure?"

"Yeah…I know how much you like the series and the thing sounds like you." Kaoru laughed softly. "I didn't know if you had that one though."

"I don't…"

Silence passed between the two for a long moment before Hikaru finally knew what he wanted to say.

"Kaoru…I'm sorry…" Hikaru said softly. "I'm sorry that I caused so much trouble for you…I know how much it meant to you to go to that culinary school for the summer and I'm sorry for causing trouble for you and the intruder."

"Her name's Romey."

"Right, I'm sorry for causing trouble for you two." Hikaru looked down at his feet ashamed. "I'm an idiot for thinking that I could keep you and I in the same world as we lived before we became hosts and even after…please forgive me for everything I've done these past few months."

"I don't know…"

"Come on! I said I was sorry!"

Kaoru chuckled. "I forgive you but next time…if you have a problem with anything please come to me and we'll talk about it." He hugged Hikaru. "You may be four minutes older than me but you act like you're the younger one."

"So we're cool?"

"Yeah."

Hikaru hugged Kaoru tightly and laughed happily. "Thank you so much Kaoru! I promise I won't be angry, jealous or a problem anymore."

"I know you won't be." Kaoru smirked. "Now, come downstairs and I'll make you some maple ice cream."

"Really?"

"Yeah follow me."

* * *

"KAORU! When I get out of here I'm going to murder you!"

Hikaru's screams and threats were muffled by the coffin that he had been shoved in by Kaoru. He knew the promise of ice cream was too good to be true, not only that but he couldn't even shove the lid off because Kaoru was sitting on it.

"You have to stay in there the same amount of time I did." Kaoru said turning a page in the magazine he was reading. "You may want to calm down too…that thing gets really hot from struggling too much."

"Damn it Kaoru let me out!"

"I can't hear you over the sound of Gordon Ramsey on TV."

"Damn it Kaoru!"

 **End Chapter**

 **Author Notes:** There ya go! The next chapter of the story with Hikaru and Kaoru making up because they really do make up after a short period of time. I had a lot of fun working on this chapter as I gave you guys a glimpse of the next girl to appear in her own series with her designated host. I do hope that you guys will continue reading and I'll do my best to keep a consistent update schedule!


	19. Iron Competitive Combo

**Author Notes:** Welcome to the next chapter of the story everyone! I want to thank everyone for their epic support on the story and I do hope that all of you will continue to follow the series as it goes on with the next few chapters leading up to the conclusion which will be in the next six chapters. I am so grateful to everyone leaving reviews and letting me know what they enjoy about the story. Thanks again you guys and we shall begin the next chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** Go back to the beginning to read the boring disclaimer!

 **Recipe 18: Iron Competitive Combo**

Hikaru yawned sitting up in bed and rubbing the side of his head tiredly. He could hear the faint sounds of music wafting lazily through the door the shared bathroom he and Kaoru often used. Looking over at his clock he noted it was exactly seven thirty-one. Which meant that it was time for summer break to be over. The time had flown almost instantly the moment he and Kaoru spent time together. But wait…it was only August second…the second day of summer break. Why was Kaoru up so early? Was it something to do with that girl? Or was Kaoru just an early riser? He watched the door carefully in hopes of catching his brother in the act of trying to sneak out.

Kaoru emerged from the bathroom wearing his orange underwear with the small woks decorating them, he toweled his hair off and looked at the clock on the wall. He had at least an hour left before he headed out for business he had to take care of.

"Going somewhere Kaoru?"

Kaoru nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Hikaru's voice. He turned around and nodded. "Yeah, I am going to meet someone somewhere."

"I see," Hikaru got out of bed and walked straight to his brother. He stared him in the face closely. "You're plotting to go out with that intruder?"

"I thought we agreed that you'd start calling her by her name." Kaoru mumbled and turned back to go to the closet. "I'm just meeting some friends somewhere."

"What friends?"

"None of your business."

Hikaru glared at Kaoru but sighed deciding to give up on getting a straight answer out of him. He went back and sat on the bed watching as Kaoru got ready. "So you're going out with people I don't know?"

"You know a few of them," Kaoru grabbed a pair of his black pants from the closet and pulled them on. He looked in the mirror a moment and put on his matching belt before grabbing a white T-Shirt. "I'm spending the day with Momoka, Renge, Romey and Ayame."

"So the intruder and the shipping brigade huh?" Hikaru felt a little at ease at Kaoru not hanging out with other people he hadn't met. "So what are you planning to do? Go to some anime convention?"

"No," Kaoru looked through his close ta long moment. "Hey Hikaru what jacket should I wear? The White and gold one? Or the grey and orange one?"

"The white and gold," Hikaru tilted his head to the side and saw Kaoru pull out a chef's jacket. "So you're going out to cook with them?"

"Yeah," Kaoru slipped on the jacket and began buttoning it in the front carefully. "They wanted me to go with them to some place downtown."

"Oh I see…I'll come with you." Hikaru stood up to go get ready.

"You're not invited." Kaoru said simply and grabbed his orange scarf putting it on and knotting it at the center. "It's invitation only."

"So it's a cooking seminar?"

"No."

"A cooking class?"

"No."

"An otaku convention?"

"No, now stop asking." Kaoru finished getting ready. "Listen, Hikaru please don't follow me today, I don't want to mess this up."

"Mess what up?"

"It's nothing." Kaoru grabbed his wok from the side of the desk. "I'm going to be with them all day, so don't try to spy on us."

"Fine…"

"Promise me!"

"I promise I won't spy on you." Hikaru held up his right hand. "I won't spy on you today or try to get you to tell me what's happening."

"Thank you." Kaoru hugged Hikaru and then left the room.

"He didn't bother to check my left hand," Hikaru snickered pulling his hand from behind his back which had his fingers crossed. "Now, I should go find out what he's doing before I go insane but I'll need some help…"

He looked at his phone and saw three messages from someone he had recently met and gotten to know a little better. After all she was his friend and they'd go off on adventures together at least once or twice.

* * *

"Kaoru, there you are!"

Renge ran over to where Kaoru was. "You do know that being late will look bad to the judges."

"Sorry, I had to make sure I had all of my ingredients," Kaoru shook his head at how incompetent the store clerks were. Some of them didn't know the difference between cilantro and rubbed sage. "But I got here and I have what I need to prepare the dish."

"I am excited to be your assistant today Kaoru-kun," Momoka twirled around as the orange skirt she wore flared out. "I feel like a real chef's assistant!"

Kaoru smiled though he noticed Romey was missing. "Where's Romey?"

"She's over there," Renge pointed to where Romey was leaned over a trash bin and vomiting. "She's been doing that since we got here."

"Romey!" Kaoru ran over and pulled her close to him. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," Romey gave him a smile before she put a hand over her mouth and threw up in the bin again.

"You're sick," Kaoru noted. "You look awful, why did you come here if you weren't feeling good."

"It's just nerves," Romey whispered. "I don't do well on stage…and with so many people watching us today…it's so nerve wrecking."

"Romey," Kaoru put his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me, you're going to do wonderfully today…I should be the one who's upchucking breakfast but I am not letting my nerves get to me."

"Kaoru-dear…"

"Romey, we're the best around." Kaoru placed a kiss on her forehead. "We're going to kick ass today and then get into the finals so we can prove once and for all that Ouran Academy students are more than rich kids with chefs."

Romey nodded and hugged Kaoru, she felt a lot better and knew she couldn't let Kaoru down. "I will do my best to assist you."

"I know," Kaoru kissed her on the forehead before turning to Momoka and Renge. "All right angels let's go."

"Angels?"

"Yeah, you're known as Kaoru's Kitchen Angels." Kaoru said simply. "The boss came up with the name and he said you three reminded him of some girls named Charlie's Angels."

"Ah." The girl said in unison and headed into the building with Kaoru.

"So Kaoru said that the competition is here?" Haruhi asked looking at the others in curiosity. "I hope we're not too late."

"We're at the right place and we're not too late." Kyouya pushed up his glasses and held a small notebook in his hand as he looked at it. "This is only the qualifying competition so he can advance to the semi-finals."

"Kao-chan will be awesome!" Honey held up a pair of orange pom-poms. "Me, Mimi, Rencha and Usa-chan are going to cheer him on!"

"Err…not too loudly right?" Ren asked blushing softly. She was wearing an orange and white cheerleading uniform. "I don't want us to be in too much trouble."

"We won't be Rencha," Mimi wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist. "We're showing him our support."

Ren gulped but nodded.

"So where's Hikabro and Chi-money?" Sally asked. "I thought they'd be here by now."

"Well Kaoru said that he wasn't going to tell Hikaru about it." Haruhi said. "He didn't want him try to sabotage him again."

"Hikaru's not that mean." Mimi spoke up though she quickly thought about it. "Wait…yes he is."

"He's mellowed out recently." Honey giggled and climbed onto Mori's back. "Cause Hika-chan's busy with Chi-chan."

"I doubt it."

"Really Takashi?"

Mori nodded and stayed quiet as he looked at his phone. "Let's go in."

Everyone nodded and headed into the building talking in excitement about how Kaoru was going to be seen on live television and how he was going to beat the other people in the competition.

* * *

"I can't believe he didn't tell me about this!" Hikaru hissed and followed his friend and crush Chinatsu Sakurai. "He always tell me things!"

"Maybe you weren't paying attention," China pushed a stray strand of hair from her face. "You're normally all "bitch, moan, whine, bitch, bitch."

"I don't do that!"

"Yes you do." China snickered. "Face it Hikashit, you're ridin' with the petty salt squad when it comes to Chef doing something more than following your ass."

"He and I came to an agreement to be civil about his cooking fetish." Hikaru grumbled. "And he's only into it because of the intruder."

"Yo ass still petty about Lil' Bit?" asked China snickering and leading him into the studio. "You need to chill the hell out with that."

"Why? I don't trust her."

"She's good people." China poked him in the side. "Anyway, you owe me a four course meal for being your escort today."

"But you were invited!"

"I know but you owe me." China bumped him with her left hip and giggled. "Or else you won't stare at this ass for a week."

Hikaru turned bright red but ignored the feelings going through his body. "So, the others are over there. Let's go sit with them."

"We should go closer,"

"Sit your ass there and don't move." China warned. "Or else remember you won't get to see your favorite thing for a month."

"But you said a week."

"Want to make it two months?"

Hikaru sighed and sat down. "Fine…brat…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Thought so." China sat next to Hikaru as she turned and began talking with Sally.

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the third annual High School Iron chef!" The announcer said as the crowd roared. "Today, we'll be watching four chefs from four local high schools compete for the chance to advance to the semi-finals where they'll have the chance to battle it out for the right to compete in the finals!"

The studio darkened as the stage was illuminated, there were pictures of each chef and their assistants.

"Higarashi High School's chef Arai Tomo with his team The Higarashi Himes." The announcer said as Arai and his team came onto the stage.

"Ouran Academy's chef Kaoru Hitachiin with his team Kaoru's Kitchen Angels." The announce said just as Kaoru and his team stepped onto the stage and they struck the poses Tamaki and Sally taught them.

"Seriously senpai?" Haruhi asked rolling her eyes as Tamaki and Sally were yelling in unison for Kaoru to stop being so stiff.

"And the Saint Lobelia Girls Academy Chizuru Mihara and her team The White Lily League." The announcer dove out of the way of the Saint Lobelia team coming onto the stage wearing costumes not meant for cooking.

"Lobelia!" The girls sang in unison. The audience were silent save for the fan section for Saint Lobelia which were going insane.

"Figures those crazy bitches would be here." Sally grumbled and rolled up her sleeve. "Yo Chi-money we in for a fight if they jump stupid today."

"You know I'm ready." China held up her yo-yo.

"Please no blood shed today."

"Joy killer."

"Two teams will advance to the finals and the loser will be given the task of taking the ride of shame." The announcer waved his hand to the left and a large slide was illuminated with bright lights. "Containing the losing team's shameful dish as the slide pool's contents. Who will win? Prepare yourselves it's the Iron Chef High School competition."

The crowd went wild for each of the schools they were supporting. Some of them had signs with pictures of their favorite chefs.

"Each team will have fifty-five minutes to bring the first course to the judges." The announcer said. "Teams! Start cooking!"

The teams all began their work.

"I need a medium leek!" Kaoru called out to Renge.

"Medium leek right," Renge looked at the vegetables a long moment and tried to figure out which one was a leek. She picked up celery. "Here."

"That's not a leek." Kaoru said rushing over and grabbing the leek sitting on the counter. "Nice try though Renge, go help Momoka with the clementines."

Renge saluted and ran over to where Momoka was peeling the clementines.

"Romey is the oven preheated?" Kaoru asked though he noticed she was frozen in place. "Romey?"

"C-c-c-cameras." Romey whispered softly as she backed up to avoid being seen. "Too many…"

"It's ok." Kaoru hugged her tightly. "Romey, it's ok…you can do this…I need you."

Romey looked up at him and nodded. "Ok…" she whispered and began to turn the oven on. She shakily turned back to start cutting the celery root.

"Damn it…I don't have much time." Kaoru looked over at the clock and quickly began the task of sautéing the leeks in olive oil with a pinch of salt. That'd take at least ten minutes from the allotted time. He looked down at the ingredients and added in garlic and thyme. "Where's my celery root?"

"Here Kaoru-dear." Romey walked over carrying the peeled celery roots. "Umn do you need anything else?"

"Salt and grinded black pepper."

"I got it!" Renge rushed over and began grinding the pepper into the skillet. "Is this ok?"

"Yeah great!" Kaoru smiled as he grabbed the cups of chicken stock pouring it into the pot. He covered it and went over to go finish the clementine-relish toasts.

In the audience the hosts were watching carefully or in Hikaru's case yelling out for Kaoru not to give up.

"Is Kao-chan going to have enough time to make the first course?" Honey asked. "The dish might be done fast enough."

"Kaoru's an expert chef…he can do this." Tamaki watched closely. "But I worry that he might not have time to add the relish to the toasts."

"Are you crazy? He'll add it in time." Kyouya spoke up. "Kaoru wouldn't serve a half assed dish."

"But look at those leeks, they're not clementines, the white pith wasn't cut or peeled properly." Mori added.

"Kaoru will fix it."

"You guys are really into this aren't you?" Sally asked noticing the hosts were critiquing Kaoru's performance. "didn't think all of you liked cooking."

"We're just…supporting a friend." Tamaki answered. "Kyouya do a quick Google search for celery root soup preparation and forward it to Kaoru's phone…. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai yell out for Kaoru to check the pot, that soup look like it's being over done!"

"I don't think that'll help." Haruhi looked up at the clock. "He only has twenty-eight minutes left."

"Kaoru don't mess this up!" Hikaru shouted. "You can do it! You're a Hitachiin and we're always the best!"

On the kitchen floor Kaoru heard his brother and he went back to finishing the first course. He looked over and saw the soup was done. "Renge and Momoka plate that soup!" he shouted. "Romey, help me spread the relish on the toasts."

The girls all nodded and set out to work as instructed just as the timer ended at one and the buzzer sounded.

"Chefs step away from your counters!" the announcer called.

Kaoru looked at the meal he and his team prepared and sighed softly. He felt a strong twinge of pain mixed with worry enter his system at the thought of not preparing everything correctly. He looked in the other kitchens and saw a few of the other creations by the other teams. Theirs seemed fancier than his.

"Chefs present your dish to the judges!"

Kaoru took in a deep breath and picked up the plate. He looked over at his team and gave them a nervous smile.

"You're going to win Kaoru!" they said in unison.

At those words Kaoru went to go present his dish.

 **To be continued**

 **Author Notes:** This is going to be a three-part chapter that focuses on Kaoru being in the competition for cooking. I thought it'd be a lot of fun to focus a bit on his side with cooking and give Hikaru a chance to see how passionate Kaoru is about cooking. I hope you guys liked this chapter ! Also! The new girl in Hikaru's life is China Sakurai who is from my little sister's story "The Thug Princess of Ouran". Please pop by and check out the story! Until next time see you in the next chapter!


	20. Iron Beef Gateau de Kaoru

**Author Notes:** And so begins the next chapter of the cooking competition where our dear Kaoru is being pitted against fellow high school chefs. It is now time of the judging. Will Kaoru be able to prove to the chefs that his first course is worthy of high scores? Or will the dish fall into the despair of low scoring? Find out in this chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** Go back to Chapter One.

 **Recipe 19: Iron Beef Gateau de Kaoru**

"Chefs present your dish to the judges!"

Kaoru took in a deep breath and picked up the plate. He looked over at his team and gave them a nervous smile.

"You're going to win Kaoru!" they said in unison.

At those words Kaoru went to go present his dish. He looked at the other dishes made by the other teams and could see that all of them had been done in an intricate style that spoke of their skills. He then looked down at his own dish, something about it seemed to scream at him that it wasn't his best. He had chosen something simple but light. After all, eating lightly before the main course was always best. Then again who actually made celery root soup with clementine relish toasts for a competition anyway? He glanced over at the reject chute and knew his team would be going down it sooner or later if he messed up again.

"Kaoru, stop looking so sad!" Hikaru shouted from the audience. "You're not going to let some cream puffs beat the most beastly chef at Ouran are you?"

"Hikaru…"

Kaoru saw that Hikaru was waving around the school's flag with vigor as the other hosts were cheering him on. He had support from every one of his friends and that only made him more determined not to give up. He turned back to the judge's table and sat his dish down waiting for them to pass judgement.

"Kiriyama-sama what do you think of Higarashi High's dish?" asked the announcer.

The judge, Himeko Kiriyama took a bite of the noodles and nodded. "It is good, the vegetables are very lightly cut and seasoned, but I can also taste that you added more than a pinch of brown sugar which overpowers the cucumbers and noodles."

"I'm so sorry." Arai whispered looking down. "I don't know how I could've made the mistake of adding too much."

"But the Asian cucumber salad is divine." Himeko added. "It's a mixture of flavors that remind one of a classical salad served before the main course."

Arai quickly looked up and laughed in glee before rushing over to congratulate his team.

"That's ten points for Higarashi high." The announcer said as the points appeared on the board before walking to the next judge.

"Chef Ito, you're next."

Chef Mamoru Ito glanced at the dish that had been presented to him and glanced at the Saint Lobelia team. He had to admit the dish was nicely presented but that didn't mean too much considering that things that looked good on the outside would often taste bad on the inside. "Nice presentation, good structure and the plating is superb."

"Quit kissing ass!" Shouted Sally from the stands as she was grabbed her friends to keep her quiet.

Mamoru picked up the fork and dug into the fluffy crust. He began tasting it and his eyes widened. "This is…delicious! I've never had an upside-down apple-cheddar tart quite like this!"

"It's a family recipe," Chizuru answered. "Something that tastes even better made by the hands of a maiden."

Mamoru then tried the salad. "This is good, excellent blend of dressing and the toasted walnuts are perfection. Good job Mihara-chan."

Chizuru smiled as she walked back over to her team but not before whispering to Kaoru. "Try to beat that idiot."

"Twenty points for Saint Lobelia Academy." The announcer called and the score changed from zero to twenty. "And last but not least is the chef from Ouran Academy. Shido-san, if you'd do the honors.

A man with brown hair and green eyes looked down at the simple dish before him. Of course everyone knew that acclaimed chef Ryuuichi Shido had an eye for presentation and flavor. However, the expression on his face was unreadable but he looked up at Kaoru. "Explain yourself Chef."

Kaoru nervously fumbled with his hands. "I prepared a…simple dish because I thought having a light first course would save room for the main course and I…I wasn't sure what to prepare."

"I see," Ryuuichi glanced at the soup for a long moment and tasted it first. He savored the taste before looking at Kaoru. "The soup is overdone." He said simply. "The celery roots are barely there and there is too much salt."

Kaoru remained silent but listened as he felt his whole world shattering before him. He had made a mistake on a dish he had prepared many times.

"But, your clementine toasts are exquisite." Ryuuichi said as he sat the toast onto the plate. "It may seem simple but your presentation was good but your preparation of the soup could've been better."

"Thank you sir…" Kaoru bowed and headed back to where his team were waiting.

"That's fifteen points for Ouran Academy." The announcer said as the score changed. "We'll be taking a short break to prepare for the main course. Don't go away!"

Once the cameras stopped rolling, Kaoru took off from the kitchen floor and out of the studio. The girls quickly followed as did the host club.

* * *

"DAMN IT!"

Kaoru slammed his fist into the wall outside the studio and began to let the tears roll down his cheeks. He bit back a sob. "I was so stupid! Why the hell didn't I prepare the soup right?! I always make it perfectly whenever I make it for everyone during lunch!"

"Kaoru-dear," Romey ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Please don't be sad."

"Romey how can I not be upset?" Kaoru questioned. "I am not fit to call myself a chef, I screwed up the simplest dish and that wasn't good enough!"

"Kaoru, you did what you knew to do."

"I screwed up," Kaoru started sobbing. "I am not a chef…I am just plain old Kaoru Hitachiin the failure."

"You're not a failure."

Kaoru looked up and saw that the hosts were standing in the hallway with him now. He sniffled. "You guys saw how fancy those other dishes were…mine looked like trash."

"That judge had a stick up his ass," Tamaki walked forward. "Kaoru, you're the best chef at Ouran. Who was it that made me that boursin-stuffed chicken for lunch when we first started the host club?"

"I did…but boss you're my friend and you'd tell me that my cooking is great to spare my feelings." Kaoru mumbled.

"Kaoru, this isn't like you." Kyouya walked forward and pushed up his glasses. "You're not the same person that knows the right recipes for me to have because of my hypertensive condition?"

"And you're the one that makes carrots taste good as cake." Honey spoke up. "And you're the only person that can stand making Natto for Takashi."

Kaoru shook his head. "Those are simple things." He whispered. "I am no good."

"Oh for fuck's sake…" Hikaru walked over and punched Kaoru in the cheek. "You dummy; you're crying like a little girl because some second rate chef called your soup overdone? Get a hold of yourself!"

Kaoru stared up at Hikaru. "But…Hikaru I made a mistake."

"So what, I make mistakes all the time." Hikaru forced a smile. "But you can ace this girly hobby and prove that you're the best."

"But…"

"Kaoru listen to me," Hikaru hugged his brother. "You're the best damn chef I've ever met and you care a lot about cooking and it's your passion."

"But you said it was girly."

"I know but you're better at it than I am." Hikaru mumbled. "And your food doesn't kill anyone. So please stop wanting to give up and go back in there and be the best damn chef you can be."

"I…"

"We'll be cheering you on from the stands Kaoru."

Kaoru felt happiness as he stood up and ignored the pain in his cheek. He looked over at his team. "Romey, Renge, and Momoka let's go back in there and show them what we can do…we're going to make something awesome for the next challenge."

"Once we find out what the challenge food is." Renge added. "We'll do our best for you though Kaoru."

"Oh Kaoru, our Kaoru." Momoka said with a giggle. "We're your angels and we'll help you as much as we can. We all take responsibility for our mistakes in the first course."

"It wasn't your faults." Kaoru assured them before looking at the hosts. "Thanks again guys for the pep talk. I'll go and win this for Ouran."  
At those words he headed back into the studio to prepare for round two.

"We should be going back to our seats too."

The hosts began walking back to the studio, though Kyouya was lagging behind them. Haruhi took notice of how slow he was walking.

"Senpai?" Haruhi asked curiously. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Kyouya turned to Haruhi and gave her a faint smile. "I need to go do something important but I'll be back."

"Ok?" Haruhi shrugged and went to go join the others. She didn't see Kyouya walk down the hallway nor did she see him grab a dark haired woman by the arm.

"Ah! Kyouya!" the woman cried in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Better question is what you are doing here." Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "You have ten seconds to explain."

* * *

"Welcome back ladies and gentleman to Iron High School Chef! Before the break we saw Saint Lobelia Academy take the lead and strong critique from Chef Ryuuichi on Team Ouran Academy's first course. What will this round have in store for our contestants?" the announcer asked as a look of sheer curiosity crossed his face. "For now we begin round two, the main course. Each team will have three hours to prepare a meal of their choice using the secret ingredient chosen by our cooking experts."

The teams turned towards the small table covered by a white table cloth. A silver covered platter sat in the middle of it.

"This secret ingredient must be used in the whole dish and cannot be substituted for anything else." The announcer pulled the platter off revealing raw meat. "This challenge's secret ingredient is beef!"

"Beef?" Kaoru whispered to himself.

"Awesome," Hikaru jumped up with glee and called out. "Kaoru! You're the king of beef! You can do this!"

Kaoru gave a small smile as the alarm rung and he quickly gathered what he needed to prepare a dish he knew he would ace in preparation.

Gateau de Viande.

* * *

"HE DID WHAT!?"

Kyouya shook his head and rubbed the side of his head from the loud screech that came from the woman in front of him. "Keep your voice down Fuyumi, please."

"I can't believe that Ryuuichi would be so harsh with Kaoru-kun," Fuyumi's eyes blazed in anger and it seemed as if a light purple aura appeared around her. "I will have a word with him right this minute."

"Fuyumi, if you go in there and cause a scene, it might cause a chain reaction of people assuming that Shido-san is playing favorites because you'd lecture him about the harsh critique he gave to Kaoru."

"Well he's being a jerk." Fuyumi hissed. "I won't let him just hurt your friend like that because he wants to be tough."

"If you interfere then Kaoru won't give it his best." Kyouya argued. "I know him; those words may have hurt him but he is going to try to prove Shido-san wrong."

"But Kyouya…"

"Fuyumi trust me."

"Fine."

* * *

Kaoru stood over the stove as he put the garlic shallots into the pot just as the butter finished melting. "I need the mushrooms."

"Here Kaoru-dear," Romey handed Kaoru the bowl of mushrooms. "Do you need anything else?"

"Salt and Pepper angels." Kaoru called out after adding the mushrooms into the pot. A few seconds later, Renge and Momoka as both girls began seasoning the garlic shallots and mushrooms.

Kaoru grabbed a mixing bowl and put in tomatoes, onions, chicken livers, breadcrumbs, nutmeg, an egg, parsley, salt and pepper.

"Here Kaoru-dear." Romey handed him a spoon.

"Thanks." Kaoru began mixing the ingredients together in the bowl hoping that he was blending them correctly. While normally he'd use a blender to get everything done in a timely manner, he chose to do it by hand. "I need a loaf pan."

"On it." Momoka walked towards the other counter and bent down to pick up a pan as she took notice of the Saint Lobelia team opening a takeout container with Beef Wellington inside. Her eyes widened and she gasped. "They're cheating."

"Momoka, I need the pan!" Kaoru called to her.

"Right." Momoka walked over and handed the pan to Kaoru before she pulled Romey and Renge to the side. "Girls, there is a huge problem."

"You didn't burn anything did you?" Renge asked.

"No but…the Saint Lobelia Team is cheating." Momoka said pointing to the team's well-made beef wellington dish.

"Are you sure?" asked Romey. "Momoka-dear, we need to be sure if we're going to let the judges know."

"I'm sure, I saw the take-out container they pulled it from." Momoka answered. "And they've been cheating the whole time because their trash bin is full of takeout containers."

"Then we'll need to get proof." Romey looked at Momoka and Renge. "Girls stay here with Kaoru-dear, I'm going to go get those containers."

"Romey are you sure?"

"Yes, please assist Kaoru-dear." Romey said as she began sneaking over to the Saint Lobelia Team's kitchen.

 **To be continued**

 **Author Notes:** The Saint Lobelia team are using premade dishes! How could they stoop so low? Will Romey be able to expose them or will they catch her before she can get proof? Will Kaoru's dish be enough to prove Chef Ryuuichi Shido wrong? Find out in the next chapter!


	21. Special Tied Combo

**Author Notes:** I am so happy that everyone's enjoying the story so far! I know many of you expressed sadness in the story coming to an end. However, the end is only the beginning with the story being a part of a series featuring the girls that are important to the host club. I am having a lot of fun working on this series as many of the girls featured in the story are really fun to work with as a lot of my friends allowed me to use their characters. I hope that all of you will continue to follow the story as it begins on its journey to completion. This next chapter will continue with the Iron Chef High School edition competition as we follow up with the previous chapter's events. Grab a cup of commoner's coffee, and a slice of cake as we dive into the next chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** Go back to the previous chapters to read it.

 **Recipe 20: Special Tied Combo**

Romey carefully snuck over to the Saint Lobelia team's kitchen, she could hear them quietly speaking of how they planned to beat the other teams. The thing that made her almost attack Chizuru was how she referred to Kaoru as a subpar chef. She held back her urge to strike back and managed to get to the trash bin. She looked inside and saw the to go containers. She looked down at the label on it and narrowed her eyes.

Saint Lobelia gourmet café special: Beef Wellington.

She slipped the container under her apron and crawled away to reach the kitchen area for the Ouran team so to alert Kaoru of what was going on. She could hear him yelling to Renge and Momoka to help him with finishing the main course for judging.

"Well well, look what we have Suzuran."

Romey froze at the voices and looked up at the sight of the Lobelia Team staring down at her. She held her breath and remained silent.

"We have a spy in our midst." Chizuru noted with a small smirk. "What are you doing here? Tired of helping that hopeless man?"

"No, I am just err…" Romey began thinking of an excuse but quickly yelped out when Benio reached under her apron and pulled out the container. "Give that back!"

"Now, now maiden we cannot have you taking this to your team." Benio leaned forward and smirked. "We wouldn't want your head chef to tell on us."

"You're cheating!" Romey cried hoping that someone would hear her. "You can't just cheat and expect to win."

"Oh yes we can." Hinako looked at Benio. "Should we punish her Benibara?"

Benio nodded and lifted Romey over her shoulder as she carried the girl towards the exit of the studio. "I'll take care of her."

Romey began kicking to get away only for her shoe to fall off on the floor as she was carried off. She let out a loud scream. "KAORU!"

* * *

"Plate that dish." Kaoru ordered and rushed to go find the right wine to serve with it. He then stopped in his track and noticed that Romey was missing. "Where's Romey?"

"Romey's err…" Renge looked around as she plated the dish. "She was over there and now she's missing."

"Damn it…" Kaoru sighed running a hand through his hair and merely forgot about the wine. He needed to find Romey. He wasn't sure if she was somewhere alone suffering from nervousness about the cameras. "Renge and Momoka take that over to the judges when the time is done."

"But Kaoru what about-?"

"I need to find Romey." Kaoru knew he was probably going to lose points for leaving the kitchen area but he needed to find Romey. She was the only other person that believed in him. She was his good luck charm as well. As he walked down the rows of kitchens he took note of a small shoe laying on the floor in the Saint Lobelia kitchen area. It was Romey's. Something had happened to her and he needed to find her. To hell with winning!

"Looking for something?" asked Hinako with a small smile leaning against the counter. "You look so lost Ouran boy."

"What did you do with Romey?" Kaoru asked.

"Who is Romey?" Hinako asked pretending that she didn't know who Kaoru was talking about. "Is that the name of your favorite spatula?"

"You know damn well who she is!" Kaoru glared daggers at her and walked closer. "What did you do to her?"

"Oh…err help Benibara-sama!" She cried.

Benio walked over and glared at Kaoru. "What are you doing over here?" she asked. "Came to watch as we maidens prepare a superior meal?"

"You've done something to my girlfriend!" Kaoru shouted holding Romey's shoe in his hand. "I found this over on your side!"

"What a cute little shoe," Benio noted. "But no we haven't seen your girlfriend. Maybe she ran away."

"Romey wouldn't run away." Kaoru held back his anger. "Damn it!"

"What's going on?" the announcer walked over to keep the two teams apart. "Chef Hitachiin what's wrong?"

"One of my assistants are missing," Kaoru explained and held up Romey's shoe. "I found this on their side and I…well I think they have something to do with her disappearance."

"We do not." Benio glared at Kaoru. "He's only saying that because he and his club mates have a history with us."

"Please return to your station." The announcer told Kaoru.

"But…fine." Kaoru sighed and went back to the kitchen area. He couldn't believe that Romey had turned up missing and he couldn't go find her. He finally did the only thing he could…he pulled out his cell phone and texted Hikaru.

Up in the audience Hikaru picked up his phone and he looked down at it. His face darkened and he looked at the others.

"What's wrong Hika-chan?" Honey asked. "You look really angry."

"Something's happened." Hikaru simply explained. "Kaoru needs us."

* * *

"She just disappeared?"

Kaoru nodded after explaining what happened to Romey and showed them the shoe he found. "Romey wouldn't leave like that." He ran a hand through his hair in worry. "And I can't go find her because if I leave the studio…I'll be disqualified."

"What do you want us to do?" Tamaki asked.

"I need…. Hikaru's help." He looked at his brother. "Hikaru I know you probably will hate me for asking but can I…can I borrow your clothes?"

"WHAT?!" Hikaru cried. "Why in the hell would you want to do that?"

"I need to find Romey."

"But I don't know how to cook!" Hikaru cried. "And what if I burn down the studio if I try to do it?!"

"Hikaru, the dish is prepared and I just need someone to stand in my place during the judging." Kaoru's hands began shaking. "I need to find Romey."

"Well…" Hikaru nodded. "Fine…but how are you going to explain the missing teammate? I mean you only have two."

"That's where I need Haruhi."

"My help?"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm wearing this…" Haruhi mumbled tugging on the large poufy skirt. She had been forced into the same uniform as Renge and Momoka but hers was in a dark red with her name sewn on in golden lettering. Her hair had been styled in a simple wavy bob and a small heart shaped hair clip held her bangs back.

"It's for Kaoru's sake." Hikaru reminded Haruhi. Though he was uncomfortable wearing the chef's uniform. It was a little tight as Kaoru was thinner than he was. "I hope he finds the intruder soon."

"Still can't call her by her name can you?" Haruhi asked.

Hikaru shook his head and pretended to chop vegetables as he often watched Kaoru do. He really didn't want to discuss anything pertaining to his brother's relationship or that girl.

* * *

"Romey!" Kaoru called running down the hallway of the studio trying to find the missing girl. He had checked in many places but was unable to locate her. He rounded the corner and came across an open door. "What in the…?"

"May I help you?" A girl wearing large glasses with her hair pulled in two buns resembling cinnamon rolls noticed Kaoru looking into the door. "Is there something you need?"

"I need help," Kaoru walked over to the girl. "I am looking for someone, her name's Romey and well she's missing."

"Romey's missing!?" The girl cried but quickly calmed down. "Oh err…that's unfortunate. If you want, I can ask Miss Mitski to mention it during her performance."

"Wait…Miss Mitski is here?" Kaoru asked. "I could use her help maybe she can help me search, I am a good friend of hers…well my friend Kyouya is."

"I'll go get her." The girl shut the door so Kaoru couldn't come into the room and a few minutes later Miss Mitski opened the door.

"Mitski, I need help."

"I heard about what happened from my assistant Anne and I'll help you find Romey." Miss Mitski shut the dressing room door and smiled. "Come on we'll comb through this studio thoroughly."

* * *

The hosts searched high and low for Romey until they remet in front of the Iron Chef studio. They all had ran out of places to look. Kaoru leaned against the wall.

"Where could she be?" he whispered and slid down the wall with his head in his hands. "She disappeared without a trace."

"Kaoru please don't give up," Mitski placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly. "She has to be nearby…maybe we missed a place to look?"

"But we checked everywhere." Kaoru began groaning. "If Romey's missing or hurt…I'd never forgive myself for dragging her here with me."

"She's fine." Mitski promised. "I have a feeling that she's somewhere that we haven't looked yet."

"Mitski's right." Kyouya spoke up. "Maybe Miss Meyer's decided to take a break outside? She was nervous earlier."

"I looked out there."

"Hey, what about…calling her phone?" Sally suggested. "If she does that and hear her phone ringing then maybe she could tell us where she is?"

"Her phone! Right!" Kaoru quickly dialed Romey's number and listened carefully in case he heard ringing. "Please…please pick up."

The sound of ringing echoed throughout the hallway as they looked towards the large door that seemed to have appeared.

"There!" Tamaki called pointing to the door.

Kaoru ran over to the door and began pulling on it to open it. "It's locked."

"Oh for fuck's sake." China walked towards the door and pulled out a hairpin from her hair and began picking the lock. "Chef leave this to the professionals."

Once the lock clicked Kaoru opened the door and sure enough he found Romey in the corner of the closet curled up.

"Romey!"

Romey didn't move or respond as she remained curled up in the corner.

"Romey, answer me please." Kaoru pulled her into his arms and held her close. He kissed her gently on the forehead. "Please Romey talk to me."

Romey looked up at Kaoru. "Kaoru-dear…"

"Are you ok?" Kaoru asked softly wiping the stray tears that fell down Romey's face. "It's ok…I'm here."

"Kaoru…we need to stop the Saint Lobelia team." Romey whispered hanging onto him. "They're cheating."

"Cheating?"

"Yes, they're cheating." Romey whispered. "They're using premade food and passing it off as their own…I tried to get evidence but they stopped me."  
"Then we need to expose them as cheaters." Kaoru stood up and held Romey close. "We'll go let the judges know."

"But how?" Romey asked. "If anything I bet the Lobelia team disposed of the evidence."

"Then we'll get it back." Kaoru walked out of the closet holding Romey close. He looked at his friends. "Everyone we need to find the evidence of the Lobelia team cheating."

"How are we going to do that?" Honey asked. "We don't know where they take the trash they take out of the studio."

"They throw it out back." Mitski explained. "We'll need to get out there before they take it to an incinerator."

"So we're dumpster diving?" Sally asked with a small smirk. "This should be amusing, rich boys wading through trash."

"We have to do this for the sake of the competition…. I'll go switch with Hikaru." Kaoru headed back into the studio to go get Hikaru.

"Well let's go." Tamaki shuddered at the idea of dumpster diving but it was for the good of the club.

* * *

"So this is it?"

The hosts all looked at the large dumpster that had many different bags of trash and a few things that weren't in bags.

"I'll go in first." Mitski removed her shoes and climbed up onto the dumpster. She was just about to jump in when Kyouya grabbed her. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Let me do it." Kyouya sat her down on the ground. "You can't risk getting dirty and…well we don't know what's in there."

"I'll be fine." Mitski reassured him.

"Please let me." Kyouya removed his shoes and jacket as he jumped into the dumpster. He held back his urge to jump back out but he began sifting through the trash to find the one that belonged to Saint Lobelia's team.

"Kyouya do you see anything?" Tamaki called and removed his shoes as he climbed in as well and started looking.

"Hey that looks fun," Honey quickly took his shoes off and jumped into the dumpster. "Takashi join us! We need more eyes!"

Mori sighed and took his shoes off and jumped into the dumpster to help them look. He visibly shuddered at the feeling of the trash on his feet and the liquids soaking through his socks.

"Girls we need to help them." Mitski said. "I know it's disgusting but we need to find that bag."

"Mitski-Chan are you sure?" Mimi asked. "The boys will be mad at us if we go in there and get dirty too."

"We have no choice and I don't give a fuck if Rene gets mad at me." Sally removed her shoes and jumped into the dumpster to help the hosts look.

"Seriously…" China rolled her eyes as she joined the others in the dumpster. She began looking around for the bag.

"I don't see it here," Ren stepped over a larger bag hoping to avoid her feet from touching more of the garbage. "This is so disgusting."

"I hope the garbage collection crew didn't come to collect it already," Honey noticed Ren was shudder. "Ren-chan…you should get out of here."

"I'm fine."

"Hey isn't that the bag there?" Mimi asked pointing the bag sitting outside the dumpster.

"It is…oh god why did we jump in here?!" China wailed and quickly climbed out. She shuddered at how dirty she had gotten. "I need hot water!"

"We found the bag but…we can't take it to Kaoru." Kyouya mumbled. "We're less than…clean and I doubt anyone would want to be near us."

"We should shower and change clothes."

"We can't just go home."

"We have no choice." Kyouya shuddered. "Mitski can you get that container to Kaoru?"

"Of course." Mitski took the container.

"And one more thing." Kyouya leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "That's for good luck."

"Thanks." Mitski ran into the studio with Mimi following her closely.

"You seriously kissed her?" Sally poked him in the side with her elbow. "You're so bold!"

"Not another word Miss Moore."

* * *

Miss Mitski ran into the studio to reach the judge's table only to be stopped by a security guard. "Excuse me sir but I need to get through."

"Sorry young lady but you're not permitted here." The guard said. "So please go back to your seat ok?"

"Excuse me but I am Miss Mitski, an idol."

"I don't care who you are but you cannot enter the stage." The security guard said. "Now go back to your seat or else I'll have to remove you."

"You big bully!" Mitski cried as she stomped on the guard's foot and tossed the container to Mimi. "Go Mimi!"

Mimi nodded and ran past the guard who was jumping up and down holding his foot in pain. "Judges-sans!" she cried out making it to the table. "There is…there is…"

"Who are you?" Asked Ryuuichi.

"My name's Mimi, and there is something you need to know." Mimi held up the container. "This is a container which had food in it that was premade."

"Why would we care about that?" asked Chef Ito. "It's empty."

"The Saint Lobelia team is cheating." Mimi explained. "They also kidnapped my friend from the Ouran Team because she found out about it."

"Premade food…"

"They're cheating." Mimi insisted. "They're trying to win by cheating and it's unfair cause Kao-Chan is working hard and he will be sad if he loses to cheaters."

The judges looked at one another before speaking to each other quietly. Ryuuichi then got up and went to talk to the announcer.

"The Saint Lobelia team has been disqualified." The announcer said to the audience. "For using premade food. I am very sorry ladies and gentleman but this means they're out."

"WHAT?!" Cried Chizuru in fury and she noticed Mimi and Miss Mitski. "YOU BITCHES!" She ran over to attack the two girls.

Mimi jumped into the air and kicked Chizuru. "Don't be mad at us." She snapped. "Cheating is wrong!"

"Security escort the Saint Lobelia team from the building. The announcer ordered.

Three security guards ran over to where the girls were and began dragging them out of the studio kicking and screaming.

* * *

"With two teams left after an incident with cheating, we shall continue with the completion and judging." The announcer said. "Chefs present your dishes to the judges."

Kaoru picked up the plate and nervously walked over to the table. He noticed that Chef Ryuuichi had once again gotten his dish. He ran a hand through his hair and nervously tugged at his collar. He hoped he had done his best again.

"Chef Mamoru Ito, what's your judgement on Higarashi High's dish?" the announcer asked.

"First I'd like to compliment both teams on maintaining professionalism during this whole competition." Mamoru said simply. "And that I am proud that they relied on their skills and not using sneaky tactics."

The audience applauded at those words and showed some appreciation of the remaining teams staying true to showing off their skills rather than cheating.

Mamoru then tried the dish prepared by Higarashi High's team. He took a moment to savor the flavors. "Impeccable taste, I believe the hint of nutmeg brings out the flavor even more than usual and I see you've done to add more to your presentation."

"Twenty points for Higarashi high," the announcer said with a small smile. "And now it's time for the dish from Ouran Academy's team. Please proceed Chef Shido."

Ryuuichi looked at the dish a long moment. "The presentation is very nice and I see a lot of work went into presentation." He cut into the meatloaf and looked at it closely. "Evenly prepared with no pinkness that most meatloaves have."

Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief and kept himself calm in case he needed to explain his dish. He looked over his shoulder at his teammates. He was proud of them and even if they didn't win, they worked well together.

"And I see there are some flaws in the dish," Ryuuichi looked up at Kaoru. "Chef Hitachiin what did you use in the meatloaf for flavoring?"

"I just…" Kaoru fell silent trying to remember. "I used a special sauce I made to go on top of it and when I baked it I guess it soaked into it."

"Uh-huh," Ryuuichi finally tried the meatloaf, his eyes widened at the taste, a blend of flavors danced upon his pallet and he slowly felt himself be transported back to childhood when he'd eat meals prepared by his favorite chef. He sat the fork and knife down onto the table. "Chef Hitachiin's dish is a blend of nostalgia and holds something more than just flavoring…it holds love in it."

Kaoru's eyes widened at the words and he nearly lost all feeling in his legs.

"Chef Hitachiin's dish is superior." Ryuuichi stated.

"That's twenty-five points for Ouran Academy's team." The announcer called as the score changed. He looked over at the board. "And it's a tie between Higarashi high and Ouran Academy! The final challenge in the event of a tie is everyone's favorite part of a meal…desert!"

"Desert?!"

"Chefs return to your kitchens and prepare the tie breaking dish to decide on a winner!" The announcer called.

"We weren't prepared for desert!" cried both teams.

"We'll give all of you an hour to gather ingredients and then return to the studio for the final dish!" The announcer called. "We'll be back at six thirty for the final round! And now for the local news."

After the cameras stopped rolling both teams looked at one another in an almost unspoken challenge and took off towards their kitchens to gather their teammates.

"Kaoru what are you going to do?" asked Renge. "You hadn't thought of making a desert for the competition."

"I have one thing I can do," Kaoru looked at his team. "We're going to prepare Maple crunch ice cream."

"Isn't that Hikaru-san's favorite?" Romey asked.

"Yes, I am going to serve a dish I've been making since I was ten," Kaoru smiled softly. "But I'll need my ice cream making tools."

 **End Chapter**

 **Author Notes:** Ok this will be a four-part episode since I hadn't originally planned for a tie between teams but I thought it'd add more excitement and add one more recipe for Kaoru to prepare. I haven't decided which team should win so I have a poll up in which you the readers decide which team wins the competition. Until next time I shall see you in the next chapter!


	22. Deco Maple Crunch

**Sunflower Green Tea**

 **By Ai-P**

 **Author Notes:** Awesome! I am so happy with the poll results! You guys really do make the results surprising! So this is the final chapter of the cooking competition arc. I do hope you guys are ready for the wonderful conclusion. I want to thank everyone for reading up to this point. I know this arc is super long. So without further ado we begin the next chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** Go back to Chapter one to read it.

 **Recipe 21: Deco Maple Crunch**

"Kaoru what are you doing home?"

Hikaru had finished changing clothes and was going to go back to the television studio only to be surprised by Kaoru barreling through the door. The only words he could make out was "Need ice cream making tools" and "tie breaker."

"Have you seen my ice cream maker?" Kaoru asked rummaging through his closet. "The one that has the old fashioned hand crank on it."

"You mean the one that you told me to never touch?" Hikaru asked nervously. "I haven't seen it…this week."

Kaoru stopped searching and looked at Hikaru. "You've seen it haven't you?" he asked. "Hikaru if you know where it is please tell me!"

"It's at school."

"Ok, I'll just run to school and get it."

"In the trash."

"What's it doing there?!" Kaoru cried. "I need that machine!"

"I sort of…well you know how you told me that I shouldn't attempt to make my special exploding putty?" Hikaru asked. "Well I overestimated the power of it and well…your ice cream maker went kaboom."

"Damn it Hikaru!" Kaoru cried. "What am I going to do now?! I can't just make ice cream without my machine!"

"Hey, well…uh…maybe you can buy a new one?" Hikaru suggested. "I mean how hard can it be to find a new one?"

"That one was one of a kind," Kaoru buried his head into his hands. "Damn it…I'm going to lose…I can't prepare anything else for this…Maple Crunch Ice Cream is the best chance."

"Did you say maple crunch ice cream?" Hikaru asked. "I thought you stopped making it when I locked you in that coffin."

"I was going to make it for the competition," Kaoru began growling. "And now I can't even make it because my machine's broken."

"Oh man I'm so sorry Kaoru I didn't know." Hikaru felt guilt and finally got an idea. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

"Fine…"

Hikaru ran down the stairs and towards his grandmother's work room. He threw open the door and began looking around the room. He knew his grandmother had an ice cream maker that was the same make and model of the one Kaoru owned.

"Hikaru what are you doing in here?"

Hikaru didn't turn around nor did he acknowledge the person who spoke to him. He walked over to the large shelf and saw the ice cream maker. "Awesome!" he grabbed the machine down and headed for the door. "I'm taking this old lady."

Kazuha rolled her eyes. "Fine, but don't break it." She called and watched as he went back upstairs. "I do hope he knows how to use that thing."

"I got it!" Hikaru called once he entered his and Kaoru's room again. "I took it from the old lady but I know you need it more than she does. She leaves it sitting on a shelf."

"Hikaru…." Kaoru took the machine and smiled. "Thank you…and when this is all over I promise to make you anything you want for lunch for the next three months."

"Anything?"

"You name it and I'll make it."

"A Sergeant Keroro bento." Hikaru whispered. "With meatball buns and feta cheese pasta."

"Deal." Kaoru headed out of the door again on his way back to the studio. He only had forty-five minutes to go to the store, pick up his ingredients and make it back to the studio in time.

* * *

"An old school ice cream maker," Renge looked at the machine Kaoru had sat down on the counter but knew he'd probably want to start right away on making the ice cream. "So we're going to start prep work now?"

"Yes, we need at least forty-five minutes to make the ice cream." Kaoru explained. "This is an old one and well it will freeze slowly."

"Ok, leave it to Momoka and I to turn the crank." Renge rolled up her sleeves. "And I take it you and Romey are going to be making something to go with it?"

"Uh…I didn't think that far ahead." Kaoru admitted.

"Of course," Romey smiled gently. "Kaoru-dear and I are going to be handling the cake we want to make with it."

"Ok everyone let's do this for our school's honor." Kaoru looked at his team. "Even if we don't win, we've accomplished something as a team. It is fun working with all of you."

"We feel the same Kaoru."

"Let's cook!"

* * *

"What's with the radio?" asked Haruhi noticing that Hikaru was holding a small radio on his lap. "Is that something to distract Kaoru with?"

"I just wanted to bring my favorite radio." Hikaru held the radio tighter. He didn't want to tell anyone but he knew that Kaoru would probably need some motivation and what better motivation was music?

"I do hope that Ouran's team will win." Mitski said. "I know that cooking is really a big sport that can be hard to impress judges."

Kyouya glanced at the girl beside him and smiled. "We all have faith in him," He turned back to where the cooking floor. "Kaoru's an exceptional chef and he'll always come out on top at the last minute."

"Wow Kyouya that so…profound," Tamaki noted with a small laugh before yelling out. "Kaoru you can do it! You're the best chef in Japan!"

"Don't let anyone psyche you out!" Sally called out. "We know you're the king of the kitchen The rest are dirty as-"

"Sally!" Ren cried shaking her head laughing. "Kaoru you can do it!"

"Go Kao-chan!" Honey called out waving around the pom-poms and Usa-chan. "Kao-chan, Kao-chan he's our man! If he can't do it, it'll be a real bummer!"

"Kaoru don't give up!" Mori shouted and waved the Ouran Academy school flag. "You're the best!"

"Chef don't screw up!" China called out. "You have to kick ass and take names!"

On the cooking floor Kaoru looked up at the sound of his friend's voices and smiled softly. He had to do what he could to win. Even if he didn't there were other competitions in the sea. "Renge! Momoka! How's that ice cream coming?"

"It's almost frozen." Momoka called back and continued cranking the handle. "It's getting harder to turn."

"It's almost perfect." Kaoru looked at Romey. "Romey add in the maple syrup and the crushed caramels."

"On it." Romey rushed off to go do as Kaoru asked.

Kaoru grabbed a pair of goggles from the nearby counter and put them on as he picked up the blowtorch he used when he was making crystallized sugar decorations for the cakes he often made. He paused a moment realizing that he didn't have a figure to make for the top of the ice cream. He normally made certain ones for the host club on their birthdays but no one had asked him or gave him an idea.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" Momoka asked. "Do you need help with the sugar figures?"

"I can't think of anything to make." Kaoru turned the torch off and sat it on the counter. "I could make an Usa-chan but…I don't have any pink sugar…I only bought green, white, and black."

"Afro! Gunso! Afro! Gunso! 3…2...1…Fire!"

Kaoru looked up at the sound and saw Hikaru was standing atop the ledge of the audience area dancing. "Hikaru?!"

Hikaru continued dancing in hopes that Kaoru would figure out what to do. He felt a little silly dancing in a white and black disco outfit with a large black afro but he had to do it for his brother. "Come on Kaoru you know what to do!"

Kaoru blinked a few times and began laughing loudly. Of course…he could make the one thing that he knew would bring a smile to the faces of people watching. "Romey, Renge and Momoka I need fondant!"

"Fondant?"

"Yes, and some Rice Krispy treats…we're going to make an Afro Gunso." Kaoru looked up in the stands and gave Hikaru a thumbs up before returning to preparing desert.

* * *

"Carefully, get his head on." Kaoru ordered while using the fondant dryer. The whole body to the small figure had been done in under a minute with the help of his team. He then walked over to the nearby counter and finished scooping the ice cream into the two bowls making sure they were evenly portioned.

"Got him Kaoru!" Renge ran over and handed Kaoru the small head for the figure. "Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"Yeah, who can resist an afro gunso?" Kaoru looked up in to the audience and could hear people chanting afro gunso while Hikaru danced. "Plate the rest."

"Righto," Momoka put the ice cream in the plate inside the bowl and added the final touches including the small UFO she had made to go behind the figure. "Done!"

"Done here too." Romey called as Kaoru put the figure on the other ice cream scoop. "We're done!"

"Chefs, tools down!" The announcer called as the timer buzzed. "Bring your creations to the judging table."

A few minutes later and after the audience calmed down, the judging began starting with Higarashi high who had prepared pink champagne cake pops.

"Nice presentation and I love the decoration," Mamoru noted and tried one of the cake pops. "Moist, flavorful and crunchy."

"Crunchy?" Arai asked.

Mamoru put a napkin to his mouth and spat out a gold ring. "Oh a ring…"

"A ring?!"

A girl from Higarashi High's Team blushed. "I was wondering where that went! I thought I had thrown it away."

Mamoru handed the girl the ring back. "Aside from the surprise inside the cake pop…I will say these are good."

"Chef Shido what do you think?" The announcer asked noticing the chef hadn't budged yet in tasting the dish.

Ryuuichi looked at the cake pop before trying it. He savored the taste before looking at the team. "You've done well and I can taste all of the flavors but…your vanilla extract is barely there as the champagne overpowers it."

Arai nodded and walked back to where his team was. The moment he got over there he began lecturing them about how they had put too much of everything in the dish.

"Team Ouran Academy present your dish."

Kaoru walked over with Romey and they sat the dishes of ice cream onto the table. They both had been so afraid of presenting the dish.

"What fun!"

"Seriously?"

"What do you call these?" Mamoru asked looking at the ice cream and candied characters.

"I call it…uh…" Kaoru began thinking. "It's…um…Maple Crunch…Afro Gunso delight."

"Unique name." Mamoru took the spoon and tried the ice cream. He took in the flavoring a long moment and then sat the spoon down. His face was obscured by a shadow before he looked up at Kaoru with tears in his eyes. "This…is classical, and delightful. Was it slow churned? And I can taste the nostalgia in it. The little characters included are just an added bonus!"

Kaoru signed in relief but felt a chill come over him as he saw Chef Shido was eyeing the dish with a look of disgust.

"This ice cream…it has maple syrup in it?" asked Ryuuichi.

"Yes, and I also included caramel to give it a crunch." Kaoru felt a strong sense of dread rise in the pit of his stomach.

Ryuuichi nodded as he picked up the spoon and tried the ice cream. His eyes widened and he then scooped more into his mouth in delight. "This is wonderful! Flavorful! I commend you for using a recipe that requires just the touch of slow churning." He then picked up the figure and bit into it's head. "And the figure's sweetness ratio fits wonderfully with it! Kudos Chef Hitachiin!"

"That's it, the final scores will be tallied and we'll come back with the winner after these messages." The announcer called.

As the cameras stopped rolling Kaoru collapsed to his knees in his kitchen area from shock. He was complimented on his desert he was sure that Shido was going to hate it. Looking up into the audience he could see Hikaru was dancing again.

"Kaoru-dear are you ok?" Romey asked. "You look so pale and you seem worried."

"No, no I'm fine." Kaoru smiled softly. "I am in shock, I thought I was going to be sunk with my dish but no…Shido-san liked it!"

"We'll win for sure! Oh I can taste that trophy!" Renge squealed grabbing Momoka's hand and jumping up and down. "We're going to bring home a trophy!"

"Oh this is so exciting!" Momoka giggled. "Kaoru, thank you for letting us be your assistants."

The cameras started rolling again and the announcer came center stage with an envelope containing the name of the winner.

"We're back and we've seen thrills and spills today!" He said laughing. "Two teams made it to the tie breaker and now it comes down to the winner…will both chefs step forward and stand under your respective photo?"

Kaoru hugged his team before rushing over to the stage as he took note of Arai still lecturing his team as he was walking over.

"Higarashi High, you swept the competition with your dishes and wisdom of commoner's delights." The announcer said. "But was it enough to take the title of champion?"

Arai clasped his hands behind his back nervously.

"Ouran Academy, you had a mistake in the first round but came back strong in the second round with your gourmet dish and the excellent yet fun desert with an afro twist." The announcer said looking over at Kaoru. "Was your come back enough to lead you to victory?"

Kaoru looked over and saw his team and friends were cheering him on. He looked down at his feet hoping he had done enough.

"The winner of the Iron High School Chef is…" The announcer tore open the envelope and looked down at it. "OURAN ACADEMY!"

Kaoru looked up and let out a loud scream of happiness as he began jumping up and down. He saw that in the audience that everyone was celebrating. He could a few people chanting out Afro Gunso as Hikaru was doing backflips on the ledge.

"The comeback kid! The underdogs! Ouran Academy's Team has taken the competition by storm!" The announcer said as Kaoru accepted the trophy. "Chef Hitachiin how does it feel to be Iron Chef champion?"

Kaoru smiled softly. "This is all thanks to my friends, family, my team and most of all my brother Hikaru." He said and held up the trophy over his head. "I came, I saw, I kicked ass!"

The host club and Kaoru's team ran over to him as Mori lifted Kaoru onto his shoulders with the help of Tamaki and Kyouya.

Kaoru laughed and held the trophy over his head in happiness and victory as everyone joined in the celebration. He was the happiest chef on earth and he was glad he could do his school proud. Most of all he knew that in his heart he would always remember the help his friends and family gave him. Proof that he was more than just a high school chef but now an iron chef.

And that was all he asked for.

 **End Chapter  
**

 **Author Notes:** There ya have it! The end of the cooking competition arc and of course Ouran Academy came out on top! I do hope you guys enjoyed the chapters! I am so happy with how much support this story has gotten! We're almost to the final chapter in only 5 more chapters! Thank you so much and I will see you…in the next chapter! Bye bye!


	23. Princely Special Cooking Lesson Haruhi R

**Author Notes:** All right next chapter ready to go! Let's begin shall we? I do hope you guys like this chapter! It's going to be a bit on the dark side as we delve into what makes Kaoru's cooking pretty tasty!

 **Recipe 22: Princely Special Cooking Lesson Haruhi Roll**

Kaoru hummed walking down the hallway carrying his cooking supplies as he had decided that today he would prepare lunch for everyone in the host club considering that it was the day where everyone was busy for the Ouran fair. He could hear the sound of a violin playing from an open classroom which spoke of Kyouya practicing it. He passed by another door and the sound of a loud scream was heard as Mori was thrown out into the hallway. He stepped over the senior just as Honey ran out of the room to see if he was ok. He rounded the corner and stopped outside his domain…the cooking club's room. He sat his pots down on the floor and opened the door. However, he was greeted by the sound the fire alarm and smoke billowing out of one of the ovens.

"The hell?" Kaoru sprang into action, grabbed a fire extinguisher and put the fire out in the oven. "Damn it Hikaru how many times do I have to tell you not to cook anything in here!?"

"I'm not Hikaru."

Kaoru blinked a few times and saw a flour covered Tamaki. He raised an eyebrow at his friend and chuckled. "Boss if you wanted French pastries why didn't you wait until I got here to help you?"

"I wasn't making pastries." Tamaki whispered and scratched his hand. "I was trying to make something for my grandmother."

"Seriously?" Kaoru noticed the ingredients on the counter but what stood out the most was the bowl of chrysanthemum leaves. "Boss, you could've killed yourself with these."

"My grandmother likes chrysanthemum." Tamaki whispered. "And I wanted to make her something so she'd enjoy her time at the Ouran fair."

"Boss, you don't need to impress that old bat." Kaoru took the bowl and tossed the contents into the trash. "Especially if you can die from it."

"I'm fine." Tamaki scratched his arms.

"No you're not," Kaoru noticed Tamaki's scratching. "You're breaking out from touching them…you need to wash your hands and get your ointment for the rash."

"I'm fine."

"Boss, stop being stubborn," Kaoru walked over to where Tamaki had lain his bag and got the ointment out of it. He then walked back over and began helping apply it to the affected area. "You do know that if you want someone to make a dish I can do it."

"Aren't you busy?" Tamaki asked.

"Nah, I don't have much to do this year." Kaoru shrugged. "I only need to make a cake for the soccer team, prepare a stewpot for the Gardening club and make doughnuts for the faculty meeting. So it's an average day."

"But Kaoru, that's a lot of work." Tamaki mumbled.

"I know but I'm good." Kaoru laughed softly. "I am a chef and taking a lot of orders is what makes me happy. Hell I even printed order forms and gave them out around school so people can order what they want and I can make it."

"Won't that make you stretch yourself thin?" Tamaki asked rubbing his arm. "I know that you're always cooped up in here during the morning and after school."

"I'll be fine, I have help from Momoka, Renge and Romey." Kaoru nodded to the three lockers that were decorated with the three girls' pictures. "They'll be in here later on so we can tackle the doughnut situation."

"What about the cakes and snacks for the host club?" Tamaki asked.

"In freezer two," Kaoru explained. "Ready for pick up once Mori-senpai decides to pick them up after school. "I even made some candy for everyone today too."

"And didn't you say you were making lunch for us today?" Tamaki asked. "We can go without and just buy lunch."

"I can knock it out of the park during the free study period." Kaoru smiled. "Boss relax ok? I can help you with your dish and we'll show your old bat of a grandmother that she'll need a large slice of humble pie and a tall glass of shut the hell up...no disrespect."

"Don't worry I don't care what anyone says about her," Tamaki sighed. "She still hates me despite me being the heir to the Suoh fortune."

"Boss, your grandmother is a grade-A cranky old crab." Kaoru began setting up to cook. "She wouldn't be happy if she ended up burning in hell for all eternity because of how she treats your family."

"She's just upset that I am a bastard child." Tamaki mumbled.

Kaoru turned around and looked at his friend. "Boss, you're not a bastard…" he walked over and hugged him. "You're a magnificent bastard that's full of awesome. I know that you wouldn't be trying to get along with someone that hates you because you feel sorry for causing a disturbance in the Suoh line."

"But I…"

"It's not your fault." Kaoru glared at him. "And I don't want to have to tell everyone that you're thinking of yourself as a burden on anyone again. I know you haven't forgotten that last ass beating you got from Kyouya-senpai."

Tamaki shuddered at the memory. He had a black eye for three weeks and Kyouya refused to talk to him during that time as well. "I'm sorry."

"And stop apologizing." Kaoru poked him in the side. "You sound like a broken record…just smile ok boss?"

Tamaki nodded and forced a smile on his face. He still felt sadness but didn't want to show it as he knew Kaoru would make good on his word and tell the other hosts.

"Now how about we learn a simple dish that can be used to prove your grandmother is an old woman with no taste?" Kaoru asked. "I am thinking of preparing fugu…since only the toughest people in Japan survived after eating it."

"What if you make it wrong?"

"Then I guess I'll have to ask my mom to make a flame resistant kimono for your grandmother." Kaoru shrugged. "Since she'll need it where she's going."

The door opened and Kyouya walked into the room. "Kaoru, do you have the…dish I asked you to prepare?"

Kaoru nodded. "It's in freezer one," he said. "I make sure to put it in a heart shaped box and tied with a lavender bow."

Kyouya opened the freezer and retrieved the box. He asked Kaoru to prepare apricot raspberry truffles. "Thank you Kaoru for making these for me…I do hope that she'll like them."

"Are those for Mitski-san?" Tamaki asked noticing Kyouya was blushing. "How wonderful that you're treating our guest so well."

"I barely see her," Kyouya admitted. "Her assistant Anne is around more than she is…so I don't have a moment alone with her."

"Maybe you'll see her today?" Tamaki suggested. "She does have to practice for the Ouran fair right?"

"Yes, I believe so." Kyouya headed to go give the chocolates to the idol.

Kaoru merely chuckled and continued setting up his knives. "Good luck senpai." He said waving as Kyouya left the room. "I hope he sees the truth soon…it's getting pathetic seeing him chase after Mitski without realizing what's happening."

"Truth?" Tamaki asked. "What truth?"

"If I tell you…please please don't tell Kyouya." Kaoru leaned over and whispered to Tamaki everything he knew.

"Are you serious!? Mitski is really Miss An-mmph!" Tamaki glared at Kaoru who had slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Yeah but keep it quiet." Kaoru moved his hand from Tamaki's mouth. "Please don't tell anyone at all, I mean the rest of the host club except Kyouya-senpai knows so please let him find out the way we all did."

"Fine but why all the secrets?" Tamaki asked.

"It's not my place to tell you." Kaoru then looked at Tamaki. "So let's begin your cooking lesson, we need to get you ready to prepare a decent meal."

"Ok?" Tamaki got up as he rolled up his sleeves.

"On second thought boss…you need to look the part." Kaoru began pushing Tamaki out of the classroom. "Come on we're going to the music room to get you ready."

* * *

"That's so cute Romey!" Renge, and Momoka looked at the pastel yellow dress that their friend was holding.

"Are you wearing it to the dance at the Ouran fair?" Momoka asked. "Oh you're going to look so lovely!"

"I was planning on wearing it," Romey admitted blushing. "But do you think it's too short?"

"Are you kidding? Showing a little leg is always good!" Renge chirped. "I am hoping to garner some attention with my dress."

"You mean that fluffy thing with the matching headdress?" Momoka snickered. "Renge that dress looks like something out of an anime."

"It is." Renge pulled out a picture from her pocket and held it up for her two friends to see it. "My dress is a limited edition Uki Doki Memorial evening wear that is featured in the newest installment of the game. Oh how I would love to meet my very own Miyabi at the dance!"

"Renge you'll be lucky if you don't knock your very own Miyabi out with that feather cape." Momoka giggled but yelped when Renge grabbed a hold of her hair. "Oooh don't hurt me!"

Renge giggled. "Then take back what you said." She tugged at Momoka's hair playfully. "Miss conservatively dressed."

"Hey my dress is meant to be simple." Momoka pretended to be in pain. "Wah! Romey help me!"

Romey giggled. "You two are silly." She gently pried Renge's hand from Momoka's hair. "Girls, let's all agree we're going to be nicely dressed at the dance."

"Fine." Both girls shared a giggle.

"Anyway, I doubt I'll have time to dance." Romey put her dress back into her locker. "I mean Kaoru-dear and I are doing the cooking for the host club's event."

"You'll have time," Renge insisted. "We'll be there to help you too and we asked a few of the other girls to help as well."

"And if you don't dance during the dance there is always Miss Mitski's concert." Momoka added. "Ooh I cannot wait to dance the night away!"

"Though I wonder…" Renge looked up the ceiling. "Will our parents be cool with us having an idol as a headliner instead of some classical orchestra?"

"My mother's probably going to leave early," Momoka shrugged. "So no worry there and if they want to complain then they'd probably go to the chairman's office to do it."

"Please don't jinx it." Renge pleaded. "I need to be in the same room as Mitski at least once!"

"You see her every other week." Romey pointed out. "Or when the hosts decide to try to get her to visit."

"It's different." Renge mumbled and giggled. "Anyway, enough about our idol, how about we begin talking about what matters the most…"

"What's that?"

"Dates!"

Momoka and Romey looked at one another as they blushed soft hues of red and giggled softly.

"I know that Romey's going with Kaoru." Renge said with her arms crossed. "And Momoka's going with err…either Haruhi or Soga-san."

"I haven't decided." Momoka whispered. "I know that Haruhi-kun's probably going to have a lot of girls asking her."

"Well there is one girl that Haruhi wants to go with the most." Renge pulled out a small orange book. "There is a girl in 1-C that Haruhi's been dying to chase."

"Who's that?" Momoka asked.

"Oh my friend Christy." Renge giggled. "We work in the café together and she's been pining over Haruhi for the past few weeks after she got over Hikaru."

"Oh my how wonderful!" Romey squealed. "I was worried for Haruhi-dear, I wasn't sure if she'd have a date…but I was going to ask her if she wanted to make it a group thing with Kaoru and I."

"That's so old fashioned." Renge waved her hand and turned the page in her book. "Mori-senpai's going with Mimi-chan, and I think that Honey-senpai's taking Ren-chan…but we'll have to see since those four haven't said much."

"Oh it'll be so cute!" Momoka squealed. "They're all adorable together!"

"And naturally Hikaru's going with China." Renge had turned the page of her notes she had written. "Since those two would probably kill each other if they went with someone else."

"Renge-dear that's not true!" Romey chided. "You know that Hikaru-san and China-dear aren't that silly."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT WEARING DRESS SHOES?!"

The girls ran to the door and saw China and Hikaru standing in the hallway arguing with one another.

"I want to wear something less boring." Hikaru argued. "And why do you care?! You're wearing the skimpy dress!"

"Because you want to see my ass!" China shot back. "That's it you're not getting to touch me for a week!"

"How is that fair?!" Hikaru demanded.

"It's fair."

"Ok objection withdrawn." Romey shook her head and went back into the room with Momoka and Renge.

"And Kyouya-senpai's going to try to be Mitski's date." Momoka giggled. "But I doubt that since she hasn't shown up today."

"That is weird." Renge noted. "Mitski-san's assistant is around though and I think she'd fit more with Kyouya-senpai."

"Oh you're just saying that because they're both glasses types." Momoka shoved Renge in the side. "And do you know who Tamaki-sama is going with?"

"He's going with Sally." Renge turned the page to show her the notes. "They're planning to dress really retro for the dance."

"That's right!" Momoka jumped up. "They're going to do some disco style dancing right?"

"Yep!"

Romey shook her head and giggled as she listened to her friends talk in excitement. She then began thinking of how much time she'd have with Kaoru once the fair started.

* * *

"Kaoru, are you sure it's ok to wear this?"

"Yeah, I wear this all the time whenever I cook. It's to look professional and you can feel like a real chef in it too."

Tamaki bit his lip and looked into the mirror. He was wearing a long sleeved white chef's jacket with five gold buttons going down both sides and the sleeves were trimmed in gold as well. He had on a pair of black pants that coordinated the outfit perfectly and crisp white apron was around his waist. He felt strange wearing something so flashy to cook in.

"What if I ruin them?" Tamaki asked softly. "It'll go to waste and you'll have to get it dry cleaned."

"That's what cooking's about." Kaoru pointed out. "Getting messy and making mistakes whenever you're doing meal preparation."

"Ok…" Tamaki looked down at the ingredients on the counter. "So I'm going to help you do what exactly?"

"You'll be rolling the seaweed, rice, seasoning and fugu into rolls." Kaoru explained. "We're making sushi with fugu instead of making a simple dish."

"Ever the complicated one," Tamaki looked at the counter. "I've never done commoner's activity before."

"This isn't a commoner's activity," Kaoru sat the blow fish on the cutting board. "This is what everyone can do, it doesn't follow social classes."

Tamaki nodded. "Ok so what do I do first?" he asked. "Do I cook the rice? Do I prepare the seaweed? Do I need to catch it?"

"Ok boss, first of all you need to open the packet," Kaoru handed Tamaki the packet and chuckled. "We're using packaged seaweed instead of fresh so it won't be slimy."

"I see," Tamaki began opening the package. "Now what?"

"We taste it." Kaoru picked up a piece of the seaweed and bit into it. He closed his eyes for a moment. "Take in the flavor of your ingredient."

Tamaki stared down at the seaweed but bit into it as he quickly covered his mouth and ran to a nearby trash bin to spit the foul piece of food out of his mouth.

"Boss, let the flavors overtake you." Kaoru opened his eyes and saw Tamaki. "Don't spit it out, swallow it."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Tamaki sighed and swallowed the seaweed. He shuddered from the taste. "Why did I have to eat it?"

"Because, to know a dish you must become one with it." Kaoru walked back to the counter. "Now, we shall begin with cutting the fish."

"We're cutting a fish?" Tamaki asked.

"Well I am," Kaoru walked towards a tank to retrieve the next part of the dish. he narrowed his eyes when he didn't see the blowfish inside.

"Kaoru?"

"Excuse me for a second." Kaoru walked towards the door, threw it open and ran down the hallway. "DAMN IT YOU IDIOTS! STOP TAKING MY INGREDIDENTS!"

Tamaki blinked a few times and shrugged deciding to wait for Kaoru to come back. He walked to the third freezer and took out a pint of passion fruit ice cream. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Give me back my FISH!"

Kaoru stood in front of the large pond glaring down a group of young men and women holding the blowfish inside a large bowl. "I was using that!"

"Sorry but you've slaughtered animals for the last time." A girl with short dark hair said. "We're going to liberate this fish."

"Liberate it?" Kaoru rolled his eyes. "It's meant for a dish; I am not going to let you steal a fish I paid for!"

"Animal killer!" another girl screamed holding up a bucket. "You're going to end an innocent creature's life because you want food."

"Give it back." Kaoru took two steps forward before he was drenched in red paint. "The hell?"

"Eating animals is murder!" Shouted a boy who had thrown the paint. "Go back to your murder dungeon and prepare a salad!"

Kaoru's eyes flared with anger and he quickly removed his stained jacket before rushing towards the boy that threw paint on him.

The boy began running to get away from the enraged Kaoru as the other girls dumped the fish into the pond to free it.

"When I get my hands on you I'm going to show you what's murder!" Kaoru screamed. "You ruined my favorite jacket too!"

* * *

"Kaoru did you get your fish back?" Tamaki asked once Kaoru reentered the kitchen. He noticed Kaoru wasn't wearing his original chef's uniform and was holding a baggie with a fish in it. "Oh you did!"

"No…it's a different one," Kaoru mumbled. "Those idiots from that animal lovers club doused me with paint and took my other fish…. thing cost me half the money in my knife set savings."

"It's cute." Tamaki noted as he watched the fish swim around happily in the bag. "Hey it looks like Haruhi!"

"I heard that senpai."

The other hosts entered the room and took seats at the counter so to watch Kaoru resume his cooking lesson.

"Hey let's name the fish Haru-chan!" Honey said giggling. "We can keep it as a pet right?"

"Actually…" Kaoru sat the fish in a bowl, opened the bag before he grabbed it and sat it down on the counter holding it by its head. "This is what's needed for fugu."

"You're going to kill it?!" Tamaki cried in horror. "You can't kill Haruhi!"

"Its name isn't Haruhi!"

Kaoru ignored the others and picked up his knife to sever the fish's head. "I need this to make the dish."

"Please don't kill Haru-chan!" Honey wailed covering his eyes. "Haru-chan's our pet and she needs to be happy."

"It's not named Haruhi!"

"Kaoru please don't kill it!" Tamaki pleaded.

Kaoru rolled his eyes and cut the fish's head off as a thud was heard and Honey's muffled cries of sadness. He looked up for the source of the sound and found an unconscious Tamaki on the floor. "Did he just faint?! This is his cooking lesson!"

"Kaoru I believe it would be best if you cut the fish up now before the moron wakes up." Kyouya pushed up his glasses and looked away from the counter.

"Fine," Kaoru rolled his eyes and continued cutting the fish carefully. All the while he tried ignoring Honey's wailing about him "killing Haruhi" and Hikaru trying to hold back laughter at how Haruhi had puffed her cheeks out like that of the now dead blowfish.

 **End Chapter**

 **Author's Notes:** Here ya go the start of the Ouran fair arc! This one will be finishing out the novel for Kaoru and Romey's romance. I wanted to add a little bit of friendship between Kaoru and Tamaki as friends. I didn't mean for the title of the recipe to be misleading but it was fun to say the least! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please drop a review! Until next time…I shall see you in the next chapter! Bye!


	24. Orange-Busy Ouran Fair Pepper

**Author Notes:** Wow it's been awhile since I've updated SFGT! I am so sorry for being away for so long. I was busy with college course work and running my Let's Play Channel. I'm going to finally finish this story with it spanning into the next story that's currently being written at the time of this chapter's creation which is Hikaru's romance with the girl that will become the love of his life. I do hope you guys will check out "The Thug Princess of Ouran" which is written by my little sister JBaby1121.

So we'll begin this chapter as the continuation of the Ouran fair arc which will be using a mix of the manga and anime as I want to bring forth a unique blend of the fair. Also because I cannot stand Éclair from the anime and I don't want Sally to beat the living daylights out of her. So without further ado here is the next recipe!

 **Disclaimer:** Ouran High School Hosts Club is the property and copyright of Bisco Hatori. I claim no ownership to the characters or series. The Original Characters that make appearances in this story are owned by their respective owners that have given me permission to include their characters in this series.

 **Recipe 23: Orange-Busy Ouran Fair Pepper**

"Boss, the fugu will taste fine."

Kaoru glanced over at his friend as they finished setting up in the Central Salon for the influx of guests that'd be arriving in another hour or so at the first bell ringing signaling the start of the Ouran Fair. Their schedule had been set up so he could leave to help the other clubs serve the dishes he prepared for them. He had been in charge of making pastries for class 3-A's café, helping class 2-B's movie theme day by making gourmet popcorn and candies, and finally for his own class preparing cupcakes that resembled magnifying glasses for the mystery theme. The only silver lining that Kaoru had was that his team consisting of Romey, Renge and Momoka were helping him out by taking care of the tasks when he couldn't be in two places at once.

"Kaoru, can't you stay in case my grandmother doesn't like it?" Tamaki asked. "So you can tell her why it's so bad."

"It's not bad, you did a great job on it." Kaoru's gaze softened as he tied his apron around his waist. "I couldn't have done it better myself."

"Kaoru…"

"Boss, listen if your grandmother doesn't like it then she has no taste." Kaoru walked over to where he left his school bag and opened it as he pulled out a chef's jacket. "Here boss, you earned it."

Tamaki took the jacket and looked down at it. It was a crisp white with gold epaulets on the shoulders and written on the left side was his name in gold stitching. "You're giving this to me? Why?"

"Consider yourself an honorary member of the orange team," Kaoru chuckled. "You understand flavor, preparation, and presentation well."

"Kaoru…" Tamaki took the younger boy into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much…"

Kaoru laughed. "Hey boss don't get all weepy on me," he said patting him on the back. "You're the one who earned it, and I believe in you honing your skills to make more than just fugu."

Tamaki nodded. "Thanks."

With a small smile, Kaoru let Tamaki go and walked towards the door. "Boss, you're going to be awesome today, I have faith that your dish preparation is top notch enough to melt that stone cold heart of your grandmother."

Tamaki nodded and with renewed confidence put on the jacket before he walked towards the kitchen area that had been set up. He was going to make sure that the meal he presented his grandmother was top notch and enough to show that he deserved to wear the jacket with pride.

"KAORU!"

The doors to the central salon were thrown open as the American football team ran towards him. They had looks of distress on their face and what appeared to be a bag of oranges. Kaoru raised an eyebrow at the sight wondering what they wanted.

"Kaoru, we know you're busy but…" Kuze said. "We made a mistake in ordering the refreshments for our club."

"Ok, and what does that have to do with me?" Kaoru asked.

"We were wondering…could you maybe prepare something for us?" asked Hayato. "You're the best chef in school and we know you can save our club's food."

Kaoru sighed. "Ok, first of all, what do you want me to prepare?" he asked. "I need to get to the other club rooms to be sure that everything is ready."

"We want you to make something using oranges."

"Seriously?" Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Ok, I can probably whip up a citrus themed meal for your club but after that, I will leave you guys in charge of serving it."

"So we don't get a cute server?" asked Makoto in disappointment.

"All of the girls on my team are busy assisting me or taking care of serving guests in the other places I am working," Kaoru said simply. "But if you want a server that bad I can probably send over someone that's not a part of my team but has been trained in knowing what to do."

"Make sure she's cute!" Hayato chuckled. "And wearing that cute outfit that your teammates wore during the Iron chef competition."

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "I'll see what I can do but as I said before you probably won't get one of the girls that were on my team during that."

"We'll be waiting Kaoru!" Kuze called as he led his teammates out of the central salon.

"Damn…I have to find someone to help out…"

Kaoru ran a hand through his hair knowing he couldn't ask Haruhi due to the girl being needed in their class and he couldn't send one of the other girls to help because none of them knew how he wanted things done nor did any of them own a team uniform he specially designed. Looking over his shoulder he saw Tamaki was quietly arranging things on a plate. Maybe just maybe he could send one of the girls to assist the football team and Tamaki could work as a server in one of the other class events. Not that he had to worry about that now as he needed to use the oranges to prepare a dish. Now, what was something that would be quick, simple and gourmet enough to be served?

Citrus hors d'oeuvres would be a good start.

* * *

"Romey make sure that goes to Class 2-A!" Kaoru called. "And Renge put a little more pepper into that stew and then plate it!"

"Yes Kaoru!" the girls said in unison and set out to do as Kaoru told them. They could tell that he was having a bit of a hard time balancing out the many orders he had taken. They too were feeling the effects of it as well since they had to classroom hop to work with ensuring that everything was running smoothly.

"Momoka, did you use fondant on that cake?" Kaoru asked. "Class 2-D wanted the cake to be themed after the yakuza."

"Yes, I just rolled out more," Momoka said. "And I'm adding it on before I begin work on the details."

"Cool." Kaoru walked over to the counter and started work on the American football team's dish. He glanced through the cookbook he kept on the shelf of his workstation and found something that would work.

"Kaoru-dear, is the dance team's cake done?" asked Romey as she walked back over carrying an order slip. "They're here to pick it up."

"It's in freezer two," Kaoru said peeling oranges. "Let them know that the cake needs to be in a cool area."

Romey nodded and went to get the cake.

"Kaoru, did you start on the beef wellington for the faculty?" Renge asked from her place by the phone. "They're asking how long it's going to take."

"Tell them it'll be an hour or so," Kaoru said. "Let them know their order will be next to be done and I'll have someone deliver it to them."

"Right," Renge said relaying the message to the chairman on the phone.

"Hey Kaoru," Hikaru called as he walked into the busy kitchen. "Do you have any more cupcakes? We ran out in our class."

"They're in freezer seven," Kaoru said. "Make sure to grab the trolley they're on and just take the whole rack of the cupcakes so you won't run out."

"Ok." Hikaru headed towards freezer seven, he looked over his shoulder and saw Kaoru go back to working. He had to admit that it was strange to see his brother so busy with taking and making orders for almost everyone in the school. He hoped that Kaoru wouldn't burn out or have a breakdown.

"Yo Chef, you done with the cake yet?" China called entering the kitchen. She blinked looking around at the chaos. "Holy shit, it's like Hell's Kitchen in here…but Chef's not insulting anyone and no one's cryin'."

"The cake will be done soon China," Kaoru said as he finished up the hors d'oeuvres. "I'll have Momoka deliver it to your classroom once it's finished."

"Chef, you don't look so good," China noted. "How long you've been working on fulfilling orders?"

"Since five in the morning." Kaoru rushed past China carrying another plate of hors d'oeuvres and sat them on the nearby rack to be put in cold storage. "Romey, how's that stew coming along?"

"It's all done," Romey put a top on the pot and walked over to where Kaoru was. "What's next?"

"I need someone to start filling the cream puffs with cream," Kaoru said. "Oi Renge, did you remember to get custard for the doughnuts for the teachers over at the elementary school to hand out during their presentation?"

"Oh! I forgot it." Renge said as she began running towards the other freezer to get it. "I'll fill the doughnuts now."

"Thank you." Kaoru walked across the room to the other counter and picked up the beef he was to use for the beef wellington. "Momoka I need a four in a half inch knife."

"On it."

Hikaru walked out pushing the large trolley with the cupcakes for his class. "Kaoru, I'll see you in class ok?"

"Fine."

Hikaru shook his head as he stopped and looked at China. "Hey Chinabi, you're here to pick up Class 2-D's cake?"

"I was but I guess I'm here now to keep Chef from collapsin'."

"Kaoru won't collapse," Hikaru said. "He lives for the fast paced action of professional cooking. You've seen him during the competition. He was focused on preparing the best meal he could."

"Yeah yeah," China waved a hand as she sat on a stool.

Hikaru nodded and left the room so to take the cupcakes back to his class.

"What happened to my custard!" Kaoru called out. "These doughnuts need to be filled now! We're behind schedule."

"Sorry Kaoru!" Renge ran over to her station to fill the doughnuts.

"What's the arrival time on the cake?" Kaoru called to Momoka.

"The cake? I thought I was getting you a knife."

Kaoru's eye twitched. "Momoka..I said work on the cake...I could've gotten the knife for myself." he said. "If we're late on anything we'll need to apologize and I don't want to have to do that...now get back to w-."

"KAORU!"

The girls ran over to their friend as he collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. Romey laid Kaoru's head on her lap and tapped his face gently to wake him.

"Ah hell, move Lil' Bit." China snapped as she ran to get a glass of water.

Romey moved out of the way as she still held Kaoru. "Come on Kaoru-dear wake up!" she said softly.

China walked over and dumped the water on Kaoru's face. "Wake up!" She slapped him hard with the back of her hand.

Kaoru opened his eyes and sat up quickly. "What is everyone sitting around for?!" he demanded. "We have orders to fill!"

"They have orders to fill. Yo' ass need to rest so you don't collapse again."

"I can't leave them to do it alone," Kaoru said. "I'm fine, I need to finish up the long list of orders."

"Oi Kaoru is the dish for the football team done?" Kuze called entering the room. "You're laying down on the job?"

"Kuze why don't you go get tackled by Marcus again?" China snapped, referring to the time her brother tried out for the club. "Chef just passed out, don't get your jockstrap in a knot."

Kuze rolled his eyes. "Your brother got lucky," he mumbled. "And I asked Kaoru to make a dish for my club. He promised it'd be done at ten."

"The dish is in cold storage two," Kaoru said as he tried standing up. "They're done and ready for your guests….I'll get them."

"Kaoru-dear we'll do it," Romey said going to the cold storage as she came back with the dish. "Here Kuze-san."

"Thank you." Kuze smiled. "And I do hope that the server will be a cute girl! Maybe one of your teammates."

"Ugh," China rolled her eyes.

"I'll see what I can do…" Kaoru said leaning against the counter with a hand on his head.

"Great!" Kuze left the room happily.

"Kaoru-dear, please take a break." Renge pleaded. "You can't go on with this...you already skipped sleep...and you didn't even eat this morning...before you even ask, Hikaru told us."

"I'm fine," Kaoru said. "Uh...Momoka grab the other knife for me...I'll finish the cake while you cut the beef."

"No...we'll handle it," Romey said. "Go rest for a while." she pushed Kaoru towards the couch in the room. "Sleep and leave it to us."

"Ok…" Kaoru said heading off to lay down.

Romey looked at China. "China-dear I hate to ask...but could you go get Haruhi and the other girls?"

"Sure sure, Haruhi's probably hanging with the troll squad," China said as she walked out of the room,

"There are spare uniforms in the music room!" Romey called. "You guys can borrow the ones in my locker!"

* * *

Hey, China-chan!" Haruhi got up from her place on Marcus's desk and ran over to her friend. "What's up? Did you finally decide to hang out with us? I made Marcus and Mori-senpai promise not to troll you."

"No, we got an emergency in the kitchen. We need all of the girls on deck."

"Right, I'll join you guys," Haruhi said before she looked at Marcus and Mori. "I'll see you two later. Don't troll anyone while I'm gone. "

"Go on," Marcus said shaking his head. "China, have tanuki back before midnight, I do owe her a dance tonight."

"Fine fine," China shook her head and pulled Haruhi out of the room to go find the other girls.

* * *

"Ok, this is going to be simple," Romey said once the girls returned. "We're going to be preparing the orders given to us by our customers...China-dear and Ren-dear you two will work on the doughnuts for the elementary school?"

"We're on it Lil' Bit," China said with a salute. "We'll make some doughnuts that will make the staff, students and parents want to come back for more."

"Romey-chan did you want us to make specific kinds?" Ren asked looking at the ingredients on the counter. "Or a variety?"

"Kaoru-dear normally chooses to make glazed doughnuts because he's unsure if any of the guests have allergies to certain kinds of food." Romey placed a hand to her cheek in thought. "He did say that one batch had to be gluten free...which I am unsure of how we can manage that."

"Doughnuts is nothing but gluten." Sally shook her head as she looked at the abandoned list sitting on the counter. "Hey Romes, what's this one?"

Romey blinked. "Oh that's the order for the marching band…" she glanced at it. "Ah right...the fruit tarts that were meant to resemble different instruments.

"Aah, that's right." Sally slapped a hand to her forehead. "I ordered those from Kaobro...well I guess I'll make them!"

"Actually," Romey handed Sally a bag of potatoes. "I need you to peel those for me, we need to make sure that we have enough for mashed potatoes."

"Geez…" Sally mumbled taking the potatoes and went to another part of the kitchen to peel them with a peeler.

"What can I do Ro-chan?" Mimi asked.

"Can you help with the cakes for the animal lovers' club?" Romey asked. "I need them to be frosted."

"You can count on me!" Mimi ran to the counter as she began working on the cakes.

Romey set out to work on the fruit tarts. She looked up at the door opening and blinked "Oh Mitski-san?"

"Hey, I'm here to help out!" Mitski laughed as she walked right to a counter and grabbed the bowl of fruit. "I can help you with these, they're for tarts right?"

"Yes." Romey smiled softly in relief as she started to work again. She looked over at all of her friends who were helping her and Kaoru out with the orders. She only hoped it'd turn out the way Kaoru wanted.

* * *

Kaoru yawned as he sat up on the couch, he looked around noticing the kitchen was quiet. His face paled at the sight of everything being cleaned up and orderly. He quickly untangled himself from the blanket.

"Oh man, I overslept...I have to finish the orders." he turned on the sink and began washing his hands. "Damn it I knew the girls wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Kaoru-dear?" Romey walked into the room carrying an empty tray. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Romey what happened?!" Kaoru asked. "Did the other clubs get their orders? Wait did you abandon them?!"

"Calm down" Romey hugged him. "It's ok, we've handled everything and we've fulfilled all of the orders including the incoming ones. We've also served every club."

"We?"

"I asked the girls to help me." Romey smiled softly. "The only thing you need to worry about is a simple request I have…"

"What?"

Romey merely smiled as she went to the small radio sitting on the counter as she turned it on, she held out a hand to Kaoru. "Please dance with me."

"Dance...wait, oh man, I forgot about the dance!" Kaoru looked at Romey's hand then back up at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Kaoru took Romey's hand as he put his hand on her waist and looked up at her. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Romey said simply. "Please dance with me."

Kaoru nodded. "Ok." he stared into Romey's eyes as the two of them began dancing. He had to admit it was nice to dance alone with her rather than with a crowd watching them.

The two of them were in their own little world as they didn't notice their friends were in the doorway watching them.

"Chef and Lil' Bit look so happy together!" China squealed. "We did a good job in helping them reach this point."

"Yes, I have to admit...the intrud-ah I mean Romey does make Kaoru happy." Hikaru rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I can get used to her hanging around...as long as she makes him happy."

"We should leave them alone now," Sally said simply. "Come on, we should go finish preparing for tomorrow's events."

"But I want to stay and see how this ends!" Tamaki said.

"Simple Rene…." Sally laughed. "They'll live happily ever after until the stroke of midnight when the magic becomes stronger and they become a prince and princess of the kitchen."

 **End Chapter**

 **Author Notes:** Well that's it for this chapter! I do hope you guys enjoyed seeing how things panned out in terms of how the girls especially Romey come together when they're needed. I shall see you guys in the next chapter!


	25. Thunder Flavored King Rice Bowl

**Author Notes:** Hi everyone, welcome to another chapter of SFGT! This chapter is one of the final 3 that will be completed in the series before the next story Maple Rock Ballad begins its descent into being the focus of the next line in the upcoming series Girls of The Host Club. This chapter shall follow the Ouran fair arc as we dive deeper into the closing of this series. I will be sure to include a final huge thank you to everyone in the final chapters as well as some shout outs. For now, grab a cup of commoner's coffee as we dive into the next chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** Ouran High School Hosts Club are the property and copyright of Bisco Hatori. I claim no ownership to the characters or the magical world of Ouran. The original characters that make appearances in the series are the property and copyright of their respective owners.

 **Recipe 24: Thunder Flavored King Rice Bowl  
**

"The Ouran fair has finally begun once again as we celebrate the magic that is our school, welcome to parents and guests to the Ouran Host club's special tea party."  
Tamaki smiled softly as guests of the host club and their parents filed into the Central Salon for the host club's annual tea party where they not only entertained the frequent visitors of the club but their parents as well. Each of the hosts had utilized their talents to ensure that everyone was being catered to. Of course, later would be the biggest part of the event with the start of the school's parade in which everyone would wear the 18th-century French Nobility costumes that were special ordered from France.  
"Aren't the hosts just wonderful?" A girl with long wavy hair said with a giggle as she looked at her mother. "I love spending time with them!"  
"If boys in high school spend all of their time catering to young ladies they must be after something more than your company." Her mother said shaking her head. "I doubt their intentions are pure."  
"I assure you madam, that our club's intentions are nothing but pure." Tamaki said with a small smile. "We believe in keeping our guests happy after a long and stressful school day. I do hope that your visit with our club helps you to smile after a long day at work, I'm sure that a beautiful young lady such as yourself could use some time to relax."  
"Oh, my how charming," The woman said giggling. "I guess young men who care about a young girl's wellbeing cannot be all that bad."  
Tamaki smiled softly. "I do believe there's some tea and pastries that helps aid in making ladies become even more beautiful and radiant. Please feel free to partake in the-Woah!"  
The two women watched as Tamaki was tackled to the floor by a dark-skinned girl with brown hair.  
"Yo Rene, what's up party dude?" The girl giggled and looked up. "Oh cool, party people! Hello!"  
"And that's Tamaki-sama's girlfriend," The girl said giggling. "Her name's Sally and she's so hyper and fun."  
Sally looked up and smiled. "Yo what's up Juju-Bees? Is that your moms?" she asked standing up while pulling Tamaki up with her. "What's up Mama Juju-Bees? Havin' a good time at this awesome party spot?"  
The girl's mother looked Sally up and down a moment and merely laughed. "What a charming young lady!"  
"Thanks Mama Juju-Bees! Follow me and I shall show you to the roulette table!" Sally said leading the girl and her mother towards the table. "My hottest tip is always bet on black! It never fails!"  
Tamaki chuckled. "Sally my dear you are certainly right, come on let's go show them how to win the game."  
"My parents aren't ever home," Hikaru said sadly to a pair of women who were sitting with him. "I've chosen to channel all of my loneliness into music. I've mastered playing guitar and the drums. I hope to master playing something smaller like a flute…or maybe you ladies can suggest something for a poor wayward lad like me to play?"  
"Oh, you poor dear!" the women said in unison as they saw the way Hikaru's face would go from happy to sad in a split second.  
"The only joy I seem to find these days is my wonderful girlfriend," Hikaru said as he motioned for China to walk over. He took her hand into his and held it. "She's been there for me during my darkest and loneliest times."  
"Froggy boy I won't ever leave you alone," China said leaning her head on Hikaru's as she gazed into his eyes.  
"I'm glad to hear that," Hikaru said gazing deeply back into China's hazel depths. "I don't know what I'd do without you."  
"You'd probably fall back into a depression that you cannot battle without lashing out at others." China said softly though she leaned forward giving the appearance that she was kissing Hikaru's cheek, however she had leaned forward enough to whisper. "You know bullshittin' is one of your strong points."  
"Young love is so beautiful!" the women said in unison at the sight.  
"The job of the host club is to ensure that all of our guests have a place to spend time with their friends and acquaintances." Kyouya said. "I've taken it upon myself to ensure that our guests are always given the best in services."  
"Even if some of your services need a woman's touch." Miss Mitski walked over to where Kyouya was. "Ootori, you forget that your club also caters to those in need as well."  
"Right Mitski-san." Kyouya said looking at Miss Mitski before whispering so she could only hear him. "I thought you had a show to get ready for?"  
"I decided to pop by and visit the host club is that a problem?" Miss Mitski asked.  
"Not at all."  
"Mitsukuni come back here!" Ren laughed chasing him. "Your vest is buttoned all wrong! Let me fix it!"  
"No way Ren-cha!" Honey said taking off towards the doors to escape. "I look good like this!"  
"Come on please?" Ren called as she caught him finally. "Your vest will look much cuter if you fix it right…let's see what else to add?"  
"My Usa-chan pin?"  
"Yes!" Ren giggled and began pinning the small pink bunny pin to Honey's vest. "Very nice."  
"Thank you, Ren-cha!" Honey hugged her.

"This is for all of you to sample, it's a special blend of herbs and spices to give it that awesome taste." Kaoru said with a small smile watching the guests sample the dish he prepared. "I call it roasted chicken with a side of maple flavored potatoes."

"What is this dish?" Asked a woman with dark hair. "It's rather good and I do love the flavors that blend together."

"It's a rice bowl I prepared," Kaoru said. "I've added some new twists to it by making it a bit like rice pudding but with bits of fruit cut up in it. I got the idea when a friend of mine mentioned that they were a vegan."

"Oh? It's really tasty."

"Do you do all the cooking for your friends?"

"Yes, I take it upon myself to ensure that everyone in the host club tells me of their meal preferences and allergies so I can always accommodate them."

"Kaoru-dear's actually started branching out to preparing customized lunches for many of the students of Ouran." Romey looked over at Kaoru and blushed. "He's a great chef and I love working with him."

"It's a pleasure to work with you too Romey," Kaoru said taking her into his arms and placing a kiss on her forehead. "I can't imagine a kitchen without you."

"Kaoru-dear…"

The guests all watched the two teens and made comments on how they not only shared a love of cooking but also a love for one another that seemed to be a recipe for a happy yet youthful life filled with new possibilities and recipes being born as they worked together.

"Are you seriously using loaded dice?" Marcus asked looking at Mori. "Dude, you are using loaded dice!"

"These dice are loaded?" Mori asked. "You gave me loaded dice!"

"Dude! My hands have been in my pocket the whole time!" Marcus laughed. "Leave it to the cop's kid to cheat."

"I didn't cheat you're the one who gave them to me." Mori said with a smirk deciding to go with their plan B of putting on an act for the parents and other students. "You're the yanki, you're known to give out loaded dice and then claim innocence."

"Please, I'm the most innocent motherfucker here," Marcus chuckled. He looked at one of the mothers and took her hand. "You believe me, right chere?"

"Oh of course, a good boy like you couldn't cheat." the mother said blushing. "Shame on your friend for making up stories."

"I didn't cheat." Mori mumbled. "Seriously he's about as innocent as his clients he sees on the corner every night."

"You would know since you're my best customer Takashi. Oh wait, that was your mother."

"Your mother is my best customer she likes to ride the Takashi Typhoon all night long." Mori said with a smirk.

As he finished his sentence he felt a folded fan hit him in the back of the head from across the room. "Stop lyin' on me, Takashi." A curvaceous woman with a Southern drawl said as she walked over to the table.

"Damn it I thought she wasn't here!" Mori quickly took off across the room knocking Mimi and Honey over in the process.

The woman shook her head with a sigh as she looked at the other mothers. "Boys, I swear they make life troublesome."

"But you love us Ma," Marcus chuckled as he hugged his mother.

She giggled and hugged her son. "Yeah yeah, I love you. Your friend is another question, baby."

"Marcus!" Haruhi called from across the room. "I need your help with something! I think the cart's stuck again!"

"Comin' tanuki!" Marcus left his mother and walked over to where Haruhi was. "Okay, so what's wrong with the cart again?"

"It keeps getting stuck," Haruhi mumbled in annoyance. "I can't seem to get it unstuck and... you see that girl over there?"

Marcus looked where Haruhi was pointing as he tinkered with the wheel. "What about her?"

"She keeps walking around and staring at everyone else with those weird opera glasses and when I went to ask her if she wanted anything she merely brushed me off." Haruhi mumbled in annoyance. "I swear if I didn't have a debt to pay I'd throw one of these sweet potato pies at her."

"You don't waste a sweet potato pie," Marcus chuckled as he stood up and pushed the cart forward. "There it's fixed." He gave Haruhi a warm smile. "Want me to go an' chat her up?"

"I think it's a bad idea," Haruhi said. "She kept glaring at you and Mori-senpai from across the room."

"Oh really?" Marcus looked over at the girl again.

"Yeah...she might have a problem with hot chocolate Adonis," Haruhi said giggling. "Especially when you're all mine."

Marcus looked down at Haruhi and pulled her close by the waist. "She might just be lonely baby girl."

Haruhi blushed a crimson red and could hear some of the parents comment on how beautiful their "forbidden boys' love was." Marcus chuckled as he brushed Haruhi's bangs aside, leaning down to kiss her forehead gently.

"We should get back to work."

Haruhi giggled softly. "Yes…" She said before heading off to go back to her duties. "Remember we have to change costumes at three!"

"Yeah, knock next time, will you?" Marcus chuckled.

"Ah I... ugh fine!" Haruhi cried walking faster. Damn that Sakurai man...damn him all to hell!

"Hey check it out," Sally said pointing to the girl at a table alone. "She's been checking us out all day Baby Mama."

"Yeah, I saw her give Sweetcheeks the cold shoulder." China said as she took a bite out of sweet potato pie.

"You think she might be trouble?" Sally asked. "You know that these costumes don't have much room for us to move as much since they're pencil skirts."

China smirked at Sally as she lifted her leg up, showing Sally the small button on the side. "Why do you think we have these buttons?" China undid the button to showcase that the skirt would unwrap from around her waist.

"I thought that Kaobro made a mistake in designing it." Sally said with a smirk. "Aww, hell yeah...though...I forgot to put shorts under mine...damn it!"

"I keep an extra pair in my locker," China smiled as she buttoned her skirt.

"I'll go get them then...once I get Rene off the chandelier…" Sally sighed. "He's spying on his dad and Haruhi."

"Idiot," China shook her head. "Oi B! You are not Sia!"

"W-w-wha-whoa!" Tamaki fell off the chandelier and into the fountain behind the couch. He quickly stood up. "Father unhand Haruhi please!"

The whole room fell silent at the sound of a loud slap as a few parents saw Yoshio Ootori standing over his son.

"Is this how you waste your time?" Yoshio demanded glaring down at him.

"How dare you!" Miss Mitski cried running over and grabbing Yoshio's arm. "Don't you dare hit my friend like that!"

Yoshio merely jerked his arm away from Miss Mitski and knocked her to the floor. "I don't have to answer to a child...especially one that's worthless to society."

"Ootori." The visitors of the room looked over to see the three Sakurai men walk towards Yoshio.

"Sakurai, you're here as well?" Yoshio asked. "You should put a muzzle on that little girl of yours...oh that's right she's not really your child."

"How 'bout I muzzle y-"

Ichirou Sakurai had raised his fist only to have been pushed aside from his brother. Hisota had pushed his brother and son out of the way as he punched Yoshio as hard as he could in the stomach.

Yoshio wheezed out as he fell to his knees holding his stomach. "What the hell Sakurai?!" he demanded.

"Don't you ever let mention of my daughter slip from your mouth, got it Ootori?" Hisota demanded coldly as he pulled Yoshio up by his tie. He leaned forward and whispered in the other man's ear. "I may not be in the life anymore but I won't hesitate to backtrack for you...got it?"

Yoshio didn't say anything more as he got up and headed to leave the room. He looked back at the Sakurais and then left the room as he slammed the door behind him. Hisota walked over to Kyouya and picked him up by the arm.

"Get up boy," Hisota said as he stood Kyouya on his feet.

"Sakurai-san you didn't need to tend to me," Kyouya said softly. "You have to check on Mitski-san first…"

"Lola's fine," Hisota nodded over to where China and Marcus were tending to the idol. He looked back at Kyouya. "Just know that as long as you're a friend of her you have a place to stay. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Kyouya said bowing to Hisota before heading off to go to the music room.

"If I had gotten closer I could've made him pay!" Miss Mitski said as her voice changed from the soft tone of Mitski to her loud New York voice. "I should've gotten him into a corner and played pin the tail on the mean parent!"

"Oi, come on Lola," Hisota walked over to Miss Mitski and poked her in the forehead. "Breathe and calm down."

"But Uncle Hiso...I could've took him on." Miss Mitski said. "I could've called my daddy and he could've brought one of his inator machines."

"You know Claude's inators are about as useful as a vegetarian promoting Popeyes," Ichirou shook his head.

"Hmph…" Miss Mitski puffed out her cheeks as the door opened and a small Japanese woman walked in. "Aww look at the little old lady! She's cute!"

"Aww hell," Hikaru said from behind the couch next to China. "Oi, Mori-senpai, Kaoru, Honey-senpai, she's here now."

"Who is she?" China asked as she placed a hand on Hikaru's thigh.

"Tamaki-senpai's grandmother," Kaoru mumbled. "She puts the bitch in mega bitch."

"She does look constipated." China noted.

"Did the temperature just drop?" Hisota and Ichirou asked.

"She's a demon…" Hikaru said.

"I hate that woman." Honey said softly as he cuddled Usa-chan.

"She can't be that bad, She's going to go hug Tama!" Miss Mitski said as she saw the old woman walk right past Tamaki. "Or not…"

Shizue Suou looked over at the group before walking over to where the girl sat. "Lady Eclair please come here."

The girl stood up and walked over to her. "Yes Suou-sama?"

Shizue smiled. "Attention everyone, this is Eclair Tonnerre, she is my grandson's fiancée."

"What?!"

"Did she just say…?" Sally fell silent as she had dropped the tea set she was holding and fainted.

"Oh...could someone clean up that girl?" asked Shizue. "She's so undignified."

"Oh err…" Romey grabbed Sally and carried her to the other room. "Girls! I need your help!"

The girls all got up and rushed after Romey and Sally.

* * *

"Who knew that Tama-chan had another girl in France." Mimi said from her place on the arm of the couch. "He could've told Sally-chan."

"The boys are probably laying into him right now." China shook her head as she fanned Sally.

"But why would he give Sally a promise ring?" Miss Mitski asked. "There is no way he'd promise to be hers forever if he had another woman in France...unless…. Sally is his paramour."

"Para what now?" Ren asked.

"It's French for mistress." Miss Mitski said simply. "But Sally's too good to be a mistress, maybe that girl's making up stories to make it hard for Tama to be happy?"

"Well whatever it is we'll need to figure out how to stop this," Romey said softly and nearly jumped a mile when Sally sat up. "Sally-dear?"

"Rene's engaged…" Sally moaned. "He lied to me…he lied...he said…I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"Hold on, as much as I'm up for kickin' ass, B didn't look too happy about it when old crusty dusty introduced her."

"Yeah, he was freaked out." Ren said. "Maybe he's being forced? I mean think about it, why would he invite that girl here knowing you are here?"

"Cause he's an idiot...sometimes." Sally said puffing out her cheeks. "Ugh I hope the guys are giving him a good talking to…"

* * *

"Hold him down Mori-senpai!" Hikaru called. "Make sure that he doesn't move!"

Mori held Tamaki's arms. "Marcus go ahead and punch him." he said. "And make sure he feels it."

"I didn't know who that girl was!" Tamaki cried. "You have to believe me! I've never seen her in my life! I love Sally!"

Marcus narrowed his eyes as he punched Tamaki in the stomach. "Then what the hell was your old bat talkin' about?"

"I don't know!" Tamaki cried. "My grandmother hates me so I don't know why she'd start choosing a fiancée for me!"

"Give us better answers Suou." Marcus warned as he geared up for another punch.

"I don't know why she's doing this." Tamaki pleaded. "You have to believe me! I would never ever date another girl let alone marry one when I'm with Sally."

"Strangely enough," Haruhi said. "I think he's telling the truth...I mean why wouldn't he tell all of us about this? Then again...that girl was sizing all of us up...especially the girls."

Marcus stepped away from Tamaki. "This isn't sittin' right…" he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hold on, lemme give Ma a call."

"So, we're still going to hold Tamaki-senpai or are we letting him go?" Hikaru asked. "Because it's my turn to punch him if he's lying."

"Go ahead, you need to learn how to punch," Marcus smirked as he called his mother. He held a quick conversation with her in Louisiana Creole before he hung up and turned back to the group. "We'll have all the info we need in about thirty minutes."

"Cool, but you know we do have guests to serve." Kaoru said. "And I doubt any of them will stay if we're here having a meeting."

"They'll understand Kao-chan." Honey said. "The girls are probably out there again."

"And I'm pretty sure Dad and Unc are regaling their old days," Marcus shook his head. He looked at his phone when it chimed. "Dude, Suou, is your family's company broke?"

"What? No, we're not broke." Tamaki said. "At least I don't think we are...my father would've said something about it."

"Well, apparently, your family's company is in the red for about two billion yen," Marcus said as he scrolled through the documents his mother sent him. "And that French pastry's family is apparently willing to become partners with you guys."

"They are?" Tamaki asked. "But...why? We barely know anything about the Tonnerre family."

"The old gargoyle knows them." Marcus walked over to the big TV monitor on the wall and plugged his phone into the HDMI monitor to share what his mother had sent. "Hold on, Ma's breakin' into the bat's computer...give it a minute."

"Looks like the news got to the ONN Facebook page." Haruhi said. "Renge's reporting on the situation right now."

"Ah okay, Ma just broke into your network Suou."

"Did she find anything?" Tamaki asked.

Marcus pulled the emails up onto the monitor so the others could see. "Apparently, the only way they'd be secure in helping you guys was if they had an extra asset…. aka you marryin' their daughter."

"I don't want to do that!" Tamaki cried. "If I do that then I'll be forced into a marriage that's loveless! Not to mention it'd kill Sally….is there a way to get out of that agreement?"

Marcus pulled up a copy of the contract and began scrolling through it. "Stop me if you guys see anything."

"There!" Kaoru said pointing at the screen. "It says the deal can be void if someone else buys out the Suous...which means...Plan B guys?"

The other hosts all nodded.

"What's plan B?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"It was an agreement put into place when we founded the host club," Kyouya said. "All of our families are powerful and since we're all friends...if anything like this were to happen then we'd all use the profits made from the host club to buyout the company in trouble."

"The question is, do we have enough?" Marcus asked. "Profits last month and this month have been down...and we do need to cough up at least two billion yen...maybe more to beat their offer."

"We could go with Plan G…" Hikaru said. "We could ask the girls to help."

"Let's see…. the host club has approximately twenty million yen saved up." Marcus tapped his chin in thought as he walked over to his bag and pulled out his checkbook. "Put me down for fifty million."

"That's still not enough," Hikaru said thinking for a moment. "Well I was planning to get a new guitar but...guess what I have can help...do you think they take credit?"

"The host club does," Marcus said. "We'll compile all of our money into the host club's account and do a single buy."

"It still won't be enough," Kyouya said looking at his calculator. "We need more help...so we'll need to ask the girls."

"I'll call the girls over."

Haruhi looked up from her phone. "Actually, we need to get out there...the girls just attacked Eclair."

* * *

"Sally-dear make sure you hold her down against the table!" Romey said laughing evilly. "I wanna use my rolling pin on her head!"

"Chi-Chi, she's trying to get away!" Miss Mitski called holding Eclair's arm. "Grab her leg!"

"This is for trying to marry Tama-chan!" Mimi said scratching Eclair's leg. "You can't just take him away! He's our friend!"

Eclair screamed. "Someone get these commoners off me!"

"Oh, shut up!" China snapped at Eclair in French as she put the girl in a headlock.

"Hey off the pastry!" Marcus called as he pulled the girls off Eclair. "We need to have a meetin' now."

"Let me hit her again!" Sally said as she was lifted by Tamaki and carried to the other room. "Put me down traitor!"

"Suou's actually tellin' the truth about this, he knew nothin' about her Madea."

"Oh really?" Sally grumbled. "Well I still wanna hit a bitch."

"You can later." Tamaki said with a small smile.

"Right now, we need you girls to chip in some money."

"What for?" Mimi asked.

"Is the host club going broke?" Ren asked curiously.

"No, the reason Suou's engaged is so that his family's company won't go broke."

"WHAT?!" Sally cried. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Nope."

"It's true."

"And what do you need us for?" Miss Mitski asked.

"For all of you to chip in and buy the Suou company." Hikaru said.

"They need two billion yen."

"Really? Well let's see...I can help." Sally said.

"Me too." Miss Mitski said with a giggle.

"I can! I can!" Mimi said jumping up and down. "We can help Tama-chan!"

"Might as well if it'll keep that bitch away." China shrugged.

"So, we'll own it?" Romey asked. "Jointly?"

"If we raise enough."

"Then we may be able to," Sally said. "Remember the sales of our custom uniform designs? We raised enough money."

"And we can raise more by...maybe doing something unorthodox." Ren suggested.

"Oh, you mean the last resort?" Sally asked curiously. "We hold an auction?"

"You mean _The_ auction?" Mimi asked curiously. "Ok! We can do it!"

"Waiiittt. What do you mean by _the_ auction?" China asked.

"We do a "bachelor auction?" Miss Mitski asked curiously. "The one with the boys?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, or we could auction ourselves off?"

"How about we count our money before you try to sell our bodies?" Marcus asked.

"Fine...killjoy."

"I don't like to be pimped out, sorry."

"Let's see…" Kyouya began doing the calculations before looking up from the screen. "We're close to be able to buyout the company."

"Then add what I earned from my debt. "Haruhi said. "If it's to help Tamaki-senpai then I don't mind sacrificing what I earned in the host club to help."

"Tanuki are you sure?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Haruhi said. "If I hadn't broken the vase I wouldn't have met any of you...especially you Marcus."

"Haruhi…."

"Come on it'll be fine and besides we'll all be together and able to own a company together." Haruhi said waving a hand.

"We've reached enough money to buyout the company," Kyouya said. "Haruhi's addition allowed us to be able to do it."

"So, we're able to save the Suou company?" Sally asked. "And Rene won't have to marry that bitch?"

"That's right."

"And I can unseat my grandmother as the head of the company," Tamaki said. "She wouldn't be able to have control over me and I can bring my mom to Japan."

"Well that solves that problem. Now to break it to the old bat."

"Yeah...she won't take us seriously if we're in these outfits." Romey said. "We need a little change...go check your lockers I put in some costumes that Kaoru-dear and I made in case we decided to go with a business cosplay theme."

"Seriously?" Haruhi asked in surprise.

"I have my own suit," Marcus waved a hand.

"Same," China said.

"Aww come on you guys," Tamaki said. "We have to look serious and awesome and…"

"Rene, just no." Sally said poking him in the side. "We'll all use our own style to make it a little more personalized and great."

"Ok."

Marcus shook his head as he walked to the dressing room to change.

"We should be prepared for a hell of a fight," Hikaru said heading off to change. "Oi Chinabi you wanna join me?"

"Sure!" China chirped as she followed Hikaru.

"Keep your hands off one another until we're done!" Haruhi shouted as she shook her head. "Honestly they can't control themselves."

* * *

"Where is that filthy child?" Shizue Suou mumbled. "Did he run off to go comfort that girl he was supposedly dating?"

"I'm sure he's breaking off his relationship with her," Eclair said. "Tamaki will come to his senses once he hears my deal I have for him. What boy wouldn't want to see his mother again?"

"The Suou company no longer needs your money or any other deal you want to offer Tonnerre." Marcus said as he walked over to them dressed in a dark suit with thin white pinstripes.

"What?" Eclair looked Marcus up and down a moment before laughing. "You? A little boy wants to talk business? Come back when you've grown up enough."

"Oh, we wanna talk now," Haruhi said from beside him, she was wearing a red suit with a skirt to match. She wore a red rose hair clip in her hair. "So why not sit down and let us speak?"

"Not to mention sweetie and you've been a pain in the ass since you got here," Hikaru said with a smirk. "Unless you're afraid of the outcome."

"I mean I would be...after all once we buy the Suou's out then you won't be needed anymore...and what would you do with yourself?" China asked as she took the docket from Kyouya and showed it to Eclair and Shizue. "Consider the Suou company's debt absolved."

"W... what?!" Shizue stared at the docket before looking up at them "I won't let children buy my company!"

"You're right you won't…" Tamaki said with a small smile. "We're going to buy it out and then run it with father handling the business until we're all old enough to run it."

"And since it requires at least one of the buyers to be eighteen or older…" Marcus pointed to himself, Mori, and Honey. "We meet that requirement threefold."

Shizue stared at the teens then looked right at her grandson. "Tamaki, are you going to take away my company because you're angry with me? I was going to let you see your mother if you married Lady Eclair."

Tamaki stared at his grandmother, "What?"

"Tamaki stay strong," Kyouya said. "You can't let her use your mother as a bargaining chip. You have plans to bring her to Japan for more than a visit."

"But…"

"Rene, please?" Sally said. "You have to let this old bat know you're not going to let her manipulate you."

Tamaki nodded before looking at Shizue. "Sorry, we've made our decisions and we've already made plans on how to expand the Suou company anyway."

"We'll let you retain a minority percentage of the company...a small minority for nostalgia." Marcus said.

"But consider this a not so hostile takeover. If you want it to get more hostile, then we can make it hostile." China continued.

"I…"

"Give up mother." Yuzuru said. "The kids have won. Let them buy out the company and retire."

"You're letting your filthy child do this?!" demanded Shizue glaring at Yuzuru. "He is just like you! Choosing a foolish woman over what's good for business!"

"Mother, please do me a favor," Yuzuru said. "Go ask Yuzuha to make you a flame-retardant kimono, you'll need it where you're going in a few years."

Shizue glared at her son before walking off. "When the company fails at the hands of these children don't come crying to me!"

"Yeah, yeah see you at home mother." Yuzuru rolled his eyes. "Ok you've done well so knock it off with the act kids."

"We're serious Suou-san," Romey said. "We're going to take the Suou company and buy it out. We're going to expand it out a lot. Marcus-san and China-dear are going to add a weapons division, Hikaru-san wants to add a fashion division, of course Kaoru-dear and I will handle the food division, and-."

"That's well and good but you're all too young." Yuzuru said. "If I run the company until all of you are old enough to take over then I will allow you all to do so."

"And you'll have to deal with us and their mothers," Hisota said from his place next to his brother.

"Of course," Yuzuru said. "Don't worry kids, we'll handle the company until all of you are old enough. Now I believe you all have the rest of the Ouran fair to enjoy."

"And chipmunk," Hisota looked at China. "Fix your collar."

China blushed as she fixed her collar before she punched Hikaru in the side.

"Oww what was that for?!" Hikaru demanded. "You're the one who asked me to help you!"

"I did not!" China cried.

Hisota shook his head and Ichirou laughed as he wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Come on Hiso, those two remind me of you and Anne-Marie when you were younger."

"We were not that bad."

"Yes, you were."

* * *

"We actually did something awesome!" Hikaru said jumping up and down on the couch happily. "We saved the boss, made a rotten pastry leave, beat an old bat and even got to party at a concert! Dude let's keep it going! Party at my house."

"We can't party there, Ageha's there." Marcus said.

"Ageha? Oh, yes we can!" China beamed.

"We can't party there," Kaoru said. "We do have school tomorrow, remember that it's the last day of the fair and we need to be ready for the next event which requires our next set of cosplay."

"Kao, you didn't need to ruin Hikachu's plans." Miss Mitski pouted. "Anyway, shouldn't you be helping Romey with something?"

"Not really." Kaoru said blinking. "Wait...aww hell I told her to meet me down in the courtyard!"

"Go on and go." Sally waved a hand and laughed. "Don't keep her waiting."

Kaoru nodded and ran out of the room. "Romey please don't be mad at me!" he called out running down the hallway.

"Dude is hopeless," Mori said and then looked at Marcus. "By the way...you still cheated earlier."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Marcus smirked as he walked over to Haruhi and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I think he means those loaded dice you gave him," Haruhi said.

"I know not of the event in question you're referring to."

"You told me to give the dice to him Mark-chan." Honey said. "You said they were lucky."

"It wasn't me."

"Oh, he's never gonna admit it, just stop."

"Stubborn man tanuki." Mori shook his head and went to go help Mimi with getting the cake out of the sweet cabinet.

"Hey Rene, you've been quiet." Sally said. "Aren't you happy we beat your demon of a grandmother?"

"I am but…" Tamaki said softly. "What if we did the wrong thing? She might be angry with me forever?"

"Dude, she was never going to like you." Haruhi said. "The old bat is still salty about your dad finding your mom."

"Your existence is the reminder that her son disobeyed her, there's no way in hell she'll give a damn about you." China shook her head.

"And you proved yourself to have bigger balls than a dragon." Honey said. "You actually beat her."

"And you get to see your mom." Hikaru said. "The hot French milf."

China glared at Hikaru as she punched him in the face.

"Oww damn it!" Hikaru cried. "What was that for?!"

China huffed as she walked away from Hikaru.

"Chinabi!" Hikaru ran after her. "You're hotter! Don't be so jealous! All of our moms are milfs!"

Marcus shook his head with a laugh. "Idiot."

"We all own a company now," Haruhi said softly in surprise. "Well when we're older…"

"Haruhi's not a commoner anymore." Mori said.

"And you can finally get off the corner Takashi." Marcus smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I was never on the corner," Mori said with a small smirk. "You were the one on the corner...by the way the payment was light this week. Are you cheating me man hoe?"

"Bitch please," Marcus rolled his eyes. "You're the one that's been cheatin' me."

Haruhi gave an annoyed groan and hit both of them in the back of their heads. "Enough you trees! You owe me money! Now get back out on the corner and make it for me!"

"How the hell did you jump that high?" Marcus and Mori asked as they looked down at Haruhi.

"They don't call me Air Fujioka for nothing." Haruhi said simply and walked off.

Marcus and Mori looked at each other with a smirk before they walked after Haruhi.

"Tanuki!" Marcus called.

"Come here!" Mori called.

"Hell no!" Haruhi cried running into the other room.

Everything in the world of the hosts and the girls of the host club was once again at peace only with new beginnings starting once all of them became old enough to handle running a company. Only time would tell if they'd stay true to their word.

 **End Chapter**

 **Author Notes:** Bloops! I strayed away from some Kaoru and Romey fluff to continue through the Ouran fair arc. However, the arc is over and the final 2 chapters shall be flash forwards to the future to find out what happens with our chef and his beautiful sous chef. I do hope you guys will enjoy the final chapters!


	26. Futuristic Flash-forward Chazuke

**Author Notes:** We're so close to the final chapter of SFGT and yet I am sad to see it come to an end. Of course, with all good things they must come to an end. This chapter will be taking place as a flash forward to reveal what fate falls upon our dear cooking couple. Will they be happy together? Will they break it off? What of the dreams they dreamt? We shall find out in the last few chapters. I do hope all of you will enjoy this fun little peek into the future. Of course, no future is set in stone and things can change or some chain of events can cause trouble. So, grab a cup of commoner's coffee and let us dive on in.

 **Disclaimer:** Go back to recipe #1 to read the standard disclaimer.

 **Recipe 25: Futuristic Flash-forward Chazuke**

 _It's been one hell of a ride these past few years. For many years, I used to believe that the world was so small and revolved around me and Hikaru. But ever since that day I joined the host club I discovered that the world was a wide range of opportunities and chances that needed to be taken. One of the greatest thing that happened to me was that of a dream becoming a realization and now I see that maybe, just maybe I can face the future with a smile and a full heart as I share my passion with the world. All I hope is that tonight's plan will go without a hitch. I have it planned to take on the biggest challenge of my life...finally asking the person that I've grown to love the question that many of my friends have asked their significant others…I'm going to do it. There is no backing down from this._

 _I'm going to ask Romey to marry me._

Kaoru stopped writing as he looked up from the journal that sat atop the wooden desk in his personal office in his home. He looked out the window at the bright colorful trees dancing in the summer's wind. It had been at least ten years since he graduated from Ouran with his friends and was now a successful chef. While his choice in college had been fashion design, he couldn't very well abandon his passion he held since he was a child. Now it had grown into a full-blown career that made it impossible to turn back.

With a small smile, he looked at the pictures sitting amongst the stacks of books and papers. One of the host club, the other of him and Hikaru as children and finally the picture of his love. These people were special to him and he knew he wouldn't have gotten to this point without them. Of course, he knew the next step in his life would have to be something he'd do on his own. The words that were left unspoken for many years would finally come forth and thus he'd begin the next journey through life with the woman he loved by his side.

"Uncle Ramsey!"

Kaoru looked towards the door and saw his nephew standing in the doorway holding a large frog in one hand and in the other a doughnut. Out of all the children of the hosts it seemed like his nephew was the one who seemed to be more like a mix of both parents. With a smile, Kaoru stood up and walked over to the door.

"Hey Toki, did you come to find me?" Kaoru asked with a small smile. "And let me guess you got that treat from downstairs?"

Toki nodded. "Yep, I snuck into the kitchen with Torri and we raided the sweet pantry." He said. "Do you want one?"

"I've had at least three," Kaoru chuckled. "You know what I always say right?"

"A hungry chef is a stupid chef," Toki said giggling madly. "I remember cause you always taste test everything you make and it's important that flavors are blended together in a wonderful creation that can bring happiness and smiles to everyone involved."

"That's right." Kaoru patted Toki on the head. "Come on, we'll go downstairs and I'll show you how to make your own doughnuts."

"You mean using the big oven or the small one?" Toki asked. "Cause the small one is lame and Maddie always hogs it."

"We'll use the big one today, you are old enough to use it," Kaoru said. "What are you like five now?"

"No six Uncle Chef."

"Ah, the same age I was when I learned how to use the oven but the number one rule is to have an adult help you," Kaoru said.

Toki nodded as he followed his uncle down the stairs. He looked up at Kaoru a moment and laughed. "Are you going to ask Aunt Beauty to marry you?"

"Aunt who?"

"You know Aunt Beauty!" Toki said. "She's your girlfriend and mommy told me you want to marry Aunty Beauty."

Kaoru chuckled as the realization hit him. He had forgotten that the children called Romey "Aunt Beauty" because she had chosen to style her hair like Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Of course, it fit her and not only that but it was true that Romey was a beauty. In the kitchen, she created beautiful meals and outside the kitchen, her beauty outmatched the other wives of the hosts.

"I might if she accepts it," Kaoru said. "But you know that I don't want to hold your Aunt Beauty back because she's away doing her own thing."

"You still can marry her Uncle Chef," Toki said. "You see how it is with Aunt Sally. She's always gone but she still comes back home to Uncle."

"Yeah…guess you're right." Kaoru smiled. "So, about those doughnuts? We shall make a dozen for everyone before the big opening tonight."

"Ok!"

Romey stepped off the airplane with a small smile on her face as she glanced around the familiar sights and sounds of the airport. It felt so good to be back home. Funny how that word she often reserved for Germany was now reserved for her home in Japan. Not that she didn't miss Germany, she felt more at home and welcomed in the place she spent many years. She originally intended to stay until her parents didn't deem her a danger to her brother but that had all changed when she met the people she had grown to love like a family. Not only that but she had to thank Kaoru for being so persistent in befriending her. Had things not turned out the way they did she was sure she'd be alone.

"Romes welcome home!"

Romey looked up at the sound of her friends all there to greet her. She gave a soft laugh and walked over to them quickly before dropping her carry-on bag to the floor and jumping into the arms of the first friend she saw which happened to be China.

"Whoa, careful Lil' Bit don't kill me," China giggled. "It's nice to see you again, it's been a hell of a long time."

"I know I'm sorry but I had to go back to Germany because mutti and vaiti needed me home to help them with their business, I am the oldest after all," Romey said. "But it's so good to be home. I missed all of you."

"Don't run off in the night next time and leave us behind." Sally shook her head. "Anyway, you came back at a great time. Tonight is special."

"It is?" Romey asked.

"Tonight is the grand opening of Kaoru's restaurant," Ren said. "We're going to be walking the red carpet!"

"Wait Kaoru-dear's restaurant's not opening until the fourth," Romey said. "Today's the third."

"No Ro-chan it's the fourth," Mimi said.

Romey's eyes widened and she let out a squeak. "Oh, Mein Gott! I forgot! Oh no...I can't...oh dear Kaoru-dear will need my help in the kitchen!"

"The only thing you're doing tonight Romey is getting dressed and enjoying your time with Kaoru," Ren said. "So we're going to help you get ready."

"But the kitchen staff will need me and I don't want Kaoru-dear to faint and...and…" Romey sighed in resignation. "Fine...but if anything happens tonight I'll blame all seven...wait where's Bunny-dear?"

"Off doing idol things." Sally waved a hand. "We'll see her tonight. Now come on let's get your bags and we'll take you home."

"We gotta get your hair and makeup done too," China said with a click of her tongue as she looked at Romey's head. "And your nephews can't wait to see you."

* * *

Out! Out! Out!" Kaoru shouted shooing Hikaru from the kitchen. "Toki! Torri! Get the broom!"

"Ok!" The young boys called as they went to get the broom.

Tokiya returned with the broom and laughed at Hikaru. "You're silly Daddy! You know you can't cook!"

"I was trying to help," Hikaru said. "And you liked the food I made for you last week Toki."

"Whack him with the broom," Kaoru ordered.

"I gave that food to Raymond!" Tokiya giggled as he hit his father with the broom.

"Oww damn it!" Hikaru cried out as he ran from the kitchen. "Damn you Kaoru for making my son turn against me!"

"Then stay out of my kitchen!" Kaoru hissed. "Great...I'll need to clean this up...I can't have this be a mess before Romey gets here."

"We can help Uncle Ramsey!" Torrian piped up from his place behind his uncle's legs.

"I would love for you to help but you two need to be my eyes and ears for the next hour," Kaoru said. "If you see your Aunt Beauty coming in you have to tell me ok?"

"Ok!" The boys saluted Kaoru before running to look down the hallway that led to the entrance.

Kaoru shook his head and turned back to the counter. "How the hell did you two get in here?! And damn it did you two eat my cookie dough?"

"Chill Kaoru," Haruhi said. "It was bitter. You must be slipping in old age."

"You saw us walk in with your brother." Marcus shook his head with a laugh. "Anyways, looks like you need some help."

"I don't need much help," Kaoru said. "The sweets are only for the after party, I wanted to have something for the kids to eat."

"Just make them beignets," Marcus suggested.

"They want something else, though," Kaoru said walking to the fryer and looked at the doughnuts. "Not done yet."

"You only go insane like this when you're nervous," Haruhi noted picking up an apple and biting into it.

Marcus looked down at his wife and chuckled when he stole the apple from her and examined it. "Really? You just ate wax." He then looked at Kaoru. "So, you're actually goin' to go through with it, Ramsey?"

"Yeah, I want to do this forever it's been my dream," Kaoru said. "To serve dishes to all those around the world."

"He meant the other thing idjit," Haruhi said. "We saw that diamond ring in your office earlier."

"And it doesn't help that Torr ratted you out when we picked him up from school," Marcus added.

"Geez… well yeah, I'm going to ask Romey to marry me." Kaoru said with a nod. "She and I need to take the next step and be a couple."

"It took the most normal couple outta our group the longest to get married." Marcus rubbed the back of his neck with a laugh.

"We didn't rush it," Kaoru said. "You and Haruhi got married because you made a bet with Mori-senpai."

"No, we got married because she was gonna run off to Boston."

"I was going for a year…" Haruhi said with a small smile.

"And you were going to take Torr without telling me," Marcus smiled at Haruhi as he poked her cheek.

"I did not," Haruhi said shaking her head. "Wait I'm not on trial here! Kaoru is."

Marcus laughed. "So, how are you gonna do it, Ramsey?" He asked as he leaned against the counter and folded his arms across his chest.

"When I find time to be alone with her," Kaoru said. "Or I might do it during one of my interviews with the press. Yeah! I could make it a big thing!"

"Just make sure to survey her mood before you do it. Words of advice...don't propose to an angry woman. She'll stab you with the fork she's eating with."

"That was only one time!"

"I still have the marks from the fork's tongs."

"Idjit!" Haruhi hissed. "Anyway make sure that Romey doesn't faint ok?"

"And make sure to not drop the ring," Marcus added after he said something to Haruhi in a different language.

Haruhi's eyes widened and she hit Marcus in the chest before replying back to him. She picked up the wax apple and stuffed it into his mouth. He let out a muffled laugh as he pulled Haruhi close by her waist and kissed her forehead after taking the apple out of his mouth.

"Oi, can I come in now?" Hikaru called. "I'm hungry!"

"Stay out!" Kaoru ordered throwing a piece of sweet potato pie at the door missing Hikaru.

"You throw like a girl!" Hikaru called laughing.

"He throws worse than a girl...and the worse toss is Bunny." Marcus shook his head. "Anyways, Ramsey you want us to clean this stuff up for you?"

"I'll clean it up," Kaoru said. "It'll help clear my mind."

"Is that why you're adding soap to the macaroni and cheese?" Haruhi asked with a pout. "But it can be saved."

"Aww man! I need a break! You guys can clean up in here." Kaoru left the kitchen.

* * *

"Girls, I really need to get home to see Kaoru-dear," Romey said. "I don't think we have time for this."

"There is always time for a hairstyle from baby mama." Sally smiled at Romey. "Besides you gotta look hot for Kaobro."

"It's just a party," Romey rolled her eyes. "If I have my hair styled then it'll get ruined in the hot kitchen."

"You're not cooking tonight," Ren pointed out. "You're going to attend a party without working so hard."

"Yep, it's just you lookin' pretty. If you even lift a finger other than to eat or drink I'm gluing you to the chair." China said as she sat Romey in her salon chair.

"Girls...you know I can't just sit around like all of you do," Romey said. "I mean not that it's a bad thing to enjoy yourselves at a party!"

"And yet you want to distract yourself from spending time with Kao-chan too?" Mimi asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know very well you and Kaoru are the only two who have yet to get married," Sally said. "The tanuki and Purple Rain beat you two to the altar."

"We wanted to take it slow…" Romey whispered blushing. "We're not so quick to rush into many things…"

"You weren't thinking that when you two decided to get it on at that party." Sally teased. "The day you got so drunk you spoke German the whole night."

"I did no such thing." Romey lied.

"We heard you use his belt as a whip." China shook her head.

Romey turned a brighter red and buried her face in her hands. "Oh gott...why me?" she mumbled.

"Ain't nothin' wrong with being a freak." China laughed.

Romey turned brighter red. "I really hope that Kaoru-dear has forgotten that night...he might still be traumatized...I did hurt him."

China snickered. "Maybe he remembered it so he learns not to be done after 3 seconds."

"Oh my gosh, seriously China-dear?!" Romey cried out blushing. "That was only one time!"

"So after the party we won't have to pry you off of him?" Sally asked.

"No!"

"That's what they all say." Ren teased. "Anyway, I heard there will be cameras everywhere. So we need to make a plan on what we're going to do when we walk the red carpet."

"I can't do much cause the babies are going too," China waved a hand as she brushed through Romey's hair.

"Well, the guys will be with us too," Sally said. "So they can actually watch their children."

"Seriously, though, they're not running off this time."

"We won't let them." Sally shook her head. "They need to take responsibility!"

"We popped them out they should at least look after them every so often."

"You should count yourself lucky Ro-chan," Mimi said. "You and Kao-chan don't have babies yet."

"Yeah and we'll wait on that too." Romey sighed softly and looked up at the ceiling. "At least three years."

"You better not give birth to Dennis the Menace." China shook her head. "I'm not afraid to whup a half-German brat."

"China-dear that's child abuse."

"Spare the rod, spoil the child."

"Chi-chan's a serious disciplinarian," Mimi said giggling.

"I got whupped when I was a kid and I turned out fairly well."

"You did." Romey sighed more. "Anyway, why are we talking about kids anyway? I am not going to have any yet."

"Until you're 40?" Sally asked.

"We'll probably have our third child by the time you two have your first."

"Yeah," Sally laughed softly.

Romey shook her head as she let China do her hair. "So I take it we're not playing food guard because if I know Haruhi-dear she might want to eat the whole buffet table of food not to mention if she brings that ugly bag she always has with her."

"She acts like she didn't marry a dude that can cook."

"She eats a lot cause she needs to be fed." Sally snickered. "After all, she finally blossomed into her own."

"Because Marcus fed her."

"Haru-chan eats a lot and it's cute!"

"30,000 yen says she's pregnant again."

"Make it 40,000 yen and I'm in."

"Deal."

* * *

Deep breaths...deep breaths…" Kaoru said taking a deep breath as he waited for the limo to arrive at the restaurant. He looked over at the other hosts who were chatting with one another or in Marcus's case texting Haruhi. He looked out the window and sighed nervously.

"You okay, Ramsey?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Kaoru said softly. "Just nerves about tonight...you know a dream finally came true for me."

"You'll be fine." Marcus patted Kaoru on the back.

"What if I screw up?" Kaoru asked. "What if Hikaru sets fire to the restaurant or what if Haruhi eats all of the food?"

Marcus slapped Kaoru across the back hard. "You're feedin' an extra tanuki anyways."

"Say what?" Kaoru blinked a few times.

"Nothin'." Marcus waved a hand.

"Oh ok," Kaoru sighed running a hand through his hair. "I'm seriously nervous about everything...what if I'm rejected? What if Romey laughs in my face?"

"She won't do that," Hikaru said. "You'll be fine, the intruder will not reject you. You put too much work in your relationship."

"Yeah, you're not like Hikaru and did something stupid in the club."

"That was only one time!" Hikaru cried. "And I don't know why you're acting so saintly when you're not a saint."

"I know I ain't a saint."

"Yeah, his mom's not either." Mori snickered.

"At least my mom ain't St. Suck a Dick."

"My mother's a saint!"

"Saint Sugar Daddy licker."

"Wah, are you two playing that game where you insult each other playfully?" Honey asked curiously.

"We could play Kick the Loli instead."

"Don't kick the goddamn loli." Honey said. "You both know I can kill you right?"

"You could but then you'd upset Squishy and Haruchan."

"Worth it."

"You won't get boob hugs again."

"Fine, I won't make them sad." Honey said with a pout. "But you have to promise to be super nice to each other."

"We're always nice."

"You're not always nice!"

Kaoru listened to his friends argue and laughed quietly. It had been at least ten years since their final years at Ouran and it ended on such a great note with all of them staying together and having a friendship that had grown to the point that all of them couldn't bear to be apart.

* * *

"We're standing outside the newest restaurant that has brought a huge buzz to Tokyo the moment it began construction!" A reporter said with a smile as she sidestepped so her camera crew could pan up to the restaurant's neon sign.

"Oh! I just got word the owner and his entourage is right around the corner!" She squealed and walked over to the place where there were many people from the press waiting as two limos pulled up.

"And here he is now!" the reporter squealed as she saw the limo doors open as she saw Hikaru step out and walk over to the second limo as he grabbed the hand of his wife. "Oh dear, I mean the owner's twin brother and sister-in-law."

"Yo, my mixtape drops in 2020!" Hikaru called out laughing though he winced when he was hit in the shoulder by his wife. "Chinabi! That hurt."

"Ignore my husband, he has a bad case of the stupid tonight." Chinatsu Hitachiin laughed.

"Oi Chinabi, you thought it was charming that I would plug my mixtape," Hikaru mumbled shaking his head. "At least I didn't decide to wear something to catch attention."

China pouted as she twirled around for the cameras, showing off her black dress that accentuated her curves and tastefully censored her.

"What, I think my dress is cute. Don't you Mr. Cameraman?"

The cameraman nearly dropped his camera but quickly retreated when he saw Hikaru glaring at him.

"She's mine!" Hikaru hissed pulling China with him. "Oi all of you hurry up and come on!"

"Shut up," Haruhi called out glaring at Hikaru as she took Marcus's hand. "We're coming! We're coming! This dress is hard to move in."

Marcus smiled as he wrapped his arm around Haruhi's waist. "But you look gorgeous in it Tanuki."

Haruhi blushed. "But it's so tight...you're not the one who has to be peeled out of it later." She whispered as she stopped to kiss him.

Marcus chuckled as he leaned down to kiss his wife, earning some squeals from the spectators. "That just makes it more worth it, right?"

"Yes…" Haruhi laughed softly as she looked up and saw a few spectators faint. "Wow, we still got it."

"I doubt we'll ever lose it." Marcus laughed as he adjusted his tie.

"Hey! Hey! Check it out!" Honey called out running past them with Ren behind him. "There's a huge cake inside! Come on and open the doors Kao-chan!"

"We can wait for the cake," Ren laughed softly. "Though I think Kaoru-san's not coming out of the limo...he's been petrified for the last ten minutes."

"We got him," Marcus said as he and Haruhi doubled back to the limo.

"Kaoru are you ok?" Haruhi called and blinked. "Oh wow he's bad...um Marcus you might need to slap some sense into him...he looks dead."

"If you insist." Marcus lets go of Haruhi and slapped Kaoru hard across the face both fore and backhandedly. "Ramsey, snap outta it."

Kaoru shook his head. "I can't go out there…" he said. "People...outside...for opening...Romey…"

"Look either you go out there on your own or I'm dragging you out...and that's not a good look for your opening night."

"Marcus I can't go out there," Kaoru said. "What if...what if opening night sucks?! What if we mess up on orders?! What if we have to close because some critic gives my place only one star?!"

"If they do Marcus can shoot the person," Haruhi said. "Besides Hikaru's not cooking anything so you won't be shut down...unless you run out of food."

"And if that happens we have Leo on speed dial. He'll pick up extra."

Kaoru nodded. "Ok, I'm ready to go out there…" he paused when he saw Romey was waiting. "Ah! I can't go out there! Marcus, you escort Romey!"

"Hell no. You decided to date the German for a thousand years and you decided to propose to her tonight. Now get your scrawny ass out there before I throw you out."

"Ok, I can do this...I am a man...I can do this…" Kaoru got out of the limo and smiled softly as he saw the reporters begin taking pictures. He walked over to Romey and smiled. "Romey, you look beautiful."

"Thanks…" Romey blushed a soft hue of red. "So we should go?"

"Listen, Romey, I have something to...uh show you!"

"What?"

Kaoru was about to get on one knee but decided against it. "Ah! I wanted to show you my bunny dance!" he began dancing around like an idiot much to the surprise of the people in the crowd and the hosts.

"Is he really?"

"Oh man, that is a bad look."

Marcus walked over to Kaoru and slapped him on the back of the head. "Just do it and stop making an ass of yourself."

"Nah let him keep it up!" Hikaru called laughing. "Oww damn it Chinabi! What?! That dance is hilarious!"

"Maybe when he does it for the children." China rolled her eyes.

"Kaoru-dear?" Romey asked in surprise. "Are you ok?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah...uh, Romey...listen I love you and…" he got down on one knee in front of her. "Romey Meyers, will you marry me?"

Romey stared at him in shock. "Kaoru-dear I...I…," she whispered. "I'm sorry I can't." she turned and walked away.

"Tanuki go get her." Marcus looked down at Haruhi.

Haruhi nodded. "Uh...girls!Conference now!" she called out looking back as the hosts poked Kaoru who had fallen over on the ground.

* * *

"What the hell Romes?!" Sally cried once they had caught up with the German girl. "Kaobro just proposed to you! Why the hell did you say no?!"

"And on live television no less," Jenny added shaking her head. "What's wrong with you?"

"I just…" Romey whispered. "Can't marry Kaoru-dear...he has finally achieved his dream and yet...he wants to marry me because he feels obligated to."

"Dumbass, he proposed to you because he loves you. Hell, he better love you after dating your ass for almost ten years."

"Yeah and honestly I expected this from someone like Haru-chan," Mimi said. "But not you Ro-chan."

"Hey! I said yes!" Haruhi mumbled. "Anyway Romey, you shouldn't hide your feelings for Kaoru. You two are a match."

"You should listen to Haru-chan, she knows a lot about hiding." Mimi giggled.

Haruhi glared at Mimi. "Evil loli…"

"And you didn't beat that chick's ass at my wedding all those years ago when she was dancing up on Kaobro for nothing," Sally added. "Hell, we all fought all those bitches trying to dance up on our men."

"I broke a heel doing it too." China shook her head. "Lil' Bit you love him, right?"

"I love Kaoru-dear with all my heart," Romey said softly. "But what if I am not a great wife to him? What if we divorce?"

"You two won't divorce," Jenny said with a small smile. "You two are the most mature out of all of us."

"You have to listen to your heart ok?" Ren asked. "Romey, you and Kaoru are meant to be. If you want we can try to make it so he asks you again in a private place."

"Well…" Romey looked over and saw the hosts were trying to peel Kaoru off the pavement. "I guess…"

"I told you the intruder didn't really love you," Hikaru said looking at his brother. "And it was shown tonight. Hell, she's probably going to go back to Germany. It's ok! There are plenty of fish in the sea."

"She said no…" Kaoru whispered softly ignoring Hikaru's words. "She actually shot me down…"

"Hey, how about after this we go to the bar and find you a new girl?" Hikaru asked. "I mean you'd be popular with a lot of women."

"Hitachiin, stop being an idiot," Marcus sighed at his brother in law. "Look, Ramsey, she just panicked. Peel yourself off the concrete and go talk to her."

"She made it clear she doesn't want to be married," Kaoru said softly. "I can't just march over there and demand she tell me her reasons."

"Kaoru, you should ask her," Kyouya said shaking his head. "Miss Meyers might've been in shock and said the first thing that came to her head."

"And if you do marry her it won't end in divorce," Tamaki added. "Most relationships work out after another five or six years. Just look at Marcus and Haruhi."

"Was that a compliment or a burn, Suoh?" Marcus asked as he glared at Tamaki.

"Both." Mori snickered as he then looked at Kaoru. "Kaoru, you're not a teenager anymore, go over there and ask Romey what's wrong. If you don't you'll regret it."

"I guess…" Kaoru sighed and stood up as he dusted off his clothes. "I'm going to ask her what's wrong and then I'm going to try a-ah I can't do it! Someone else go get her for me!"

"Idiot…" Kyouya shook his head and looked at Marcus. "Sakurai, go get Miss Meyers so we can end this."

"Jesus you're acting like a bitch," Marcus sighed as he went over to where the girls. "Oi, Romey, come with me."

"Oh? Um, ok Marcus-san." Romey said. "Err...listen if you're going to throw me in a lake with cement shoes can you make sure I am dead first?"

The girls all held back small laughs or in Haruhi's case had went behind the nearby wall to laugh.

"If I wanted you dead you'd be dead already," Marcus shook his head as he lead Romey to Kaoru. "Ramsey she's here, get up."

Kaoru stood up and looked at Romey. "Romey...can we talk alone?" he asked curiously. "I know you're probably angry at me for asking you to marry me in front of so many people."

"Kaoru-dear...um ok?" Romey asked as she took his hand and followed him inside of the restaurant.

"We'll be back!" Kaoru called. "Distract the crowd everyone!"

"How are we supposed to do that?" Sally made a face. "Welp...guess I'll need to use plan M and M." she walked over to Mori and Marcus and ripped their shirts open. "Now dance you two!"

Marcus stared blankly at Sally. "Really Madea? I don't have a spare." Marcus sighed in annoyance as he took his jacket and ripped shirt off.

"There is a spare! Now dance!" Sally called out laughing as she turned her music on from her phone. She laughed in amusement watching as Mori began dancing.

"Sellout," Marcus grumbled as he started dancing.

* * *

"Romey, please tell me why you said no," Kaoru asked as he sat Romey at a table before he went to the other side and sat across from her. "You and I are in love right?"

"Of course but…" Romey looked away from him. "What if I am not a good enough wife? What if you and I aren't compatible?"

"Romey, we've been together for almost ten years and you're scared we're not compatible?" Kaoru asked. "Romey, we're perfect for each other, hell we're the only two who have never broken up or fought."

"But what if we do when we're married?" Romey asked. "I don't think I could take it and I know we'd probably be angry with each other forever."

Kaoru went silent as he shook his head and took Romey's hand. "Romey, I love you. I've loved you the moment we met back at Ouran...the moment I went into the cooking club classroom to lecture you on leaving out ingredients."

"Kaoru-dear…"

"Romey, our love can go through hell and back," Kaoru said. "But I will always love you more than life itself. If I had to choose anyone in a hostage situation, I'd choose you."

"Kaoru-dear that's awful!" Romey cried. "You'd let Hikaru-san die if he was being held, hostage?"

Kaoru shrugged. "Yeah," he smiled softly. "Romey, please don't doubt my love for you for one minute. I won't ever leave you and I won't ever stop loving you."

Romey went silent a moment as she began thinking. She looked out the window and saw a few women in the crowd were trying to grab at Marcus and Mori. "Um...I guess if you went through so much trouble to talk to me and have everyone cause a distraction...then your love for me is true."

"Of course Romey." Kaoru stood up as he walked to the other side of the table and knelt down in front of her. "Romey Meyers, I'm asking again, will you marry me?"

Romey nodded. "Yes," she said blushing.

Kaoru smiled as he kissed her and put the ring on her finger. "I swear we'll be together forever." he stood up and went to the door. "Come on we need to go open this place now...together."

"Yes together."

* * *

"Oh, my poor big daddy." Haruhi laughed softly as she held Marcus in her arms. "I am glad you managed to escape in one piece and you still look good."

Marcus rolled his eyes as he put alcohol on the scratch marks on his chest. "Laugh it up tanuki, laugh it up."

"Who knew those women would attack you and Takashi," Mimi said as she hugged Mori. "You two didn't need to act like strippers because Sally-chan told you two to do it."

"Worth it." Mori snickered though he winced when Mimi glared at him. "I ran for my own safety Muireann."

"While I had two spider monkeys on my back." Marcus rolled his eyes as he put a band-aid on the deeper cuts.

"So it's a normal night for you?" Honey asked from his place next to Ren.

"Oooh gonna need some ice for that burn." Ren laughed softly.

"Yeah but usually they're your moms." Marcus snickered.

"Hey, at least your mom gives great lap dances!" Honey called laughing more. He quickly looked around in case a flying top was nearby. Instead of a top, Honey was hit in the head by a flying biscuit pan. "Wah! How mean!"

"You should've known Ma would show up to this. She gave Ramsey some of her recipes."

"Mean…"

"Oi, does this mean the trip to the bar is off?!" Hikaru called out. "I was planning to get Kaoru a new girl!"

"Hikashit you know good and well you two are banned from bars when you're not supervised." China rolled her eyes as she grabbed her husband by the ear.

"It was only one place!" Hikaru whined as he followed China. "Damn it Chinabi you're being so rough with me! Damn you evil chupacabra!"

"Keep that up and you're sleeping with the twins in the nursery tonight."

"You won't keep that promise!" Hikaru mumbled. "Oww dammit that hurts!"

Marcus laughed as he pulled Haruhi into his lap.

Haruhi smiled softly. "So um...are we going to eat now or do I need to go bother the kitchen staff?"

"We'll eat once Kao comes back," Jenny said from her place atop a piano. "He and Romey went to do something together."

"I saw them take off in one of the limos," Sally said. "They said for us to eat without them."

"Well, they're probably getting busy."

"Hopefully he lasts longer than two minutes." China snickered.

"Chi-chan!" Mimi laughed softly.

"Actually," Ren held up her phone. "Those two ran off to elope."

"I told you those two pay too much attention to us." Marcus looked at Haruhi.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "They decided to be spontaneous?" she got off Marcus's lap and went to go get some food. "Anyway, they won't be back for awhile so let's eat."

 **End**

 **Author Notes:** And thus our dear cooking couple has run off to be married! Everything in their dreams finally came true! Now we move onto the next couple who shall have a lot of things to overcome before they become a couple. I do hope you guys will pop by and check out Maple Rock Ballad which of course is Hikaru and his princess's story! Until next time I shall see you in the next story!


End file.
